La noche de los caídos
by Sky In pieces
Summary: En el único país neutral rodeado de muchos otros países, Wheatheria, también conocido como el país del clima. La princesa, Nami, se preocupa por la propuesta de Donflamingo. Una noche Nami es secuestrada por un misterioso intruso, y es llevada a mar abierto. Law, que se hace llamar pirata, sacrificara la vida de Nami en un altar legendario, para poder alcanzar su deseo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Lamentablemente no me pertenece **One Piece** y sus personajes son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda** y la historia de **Aoki Umi No Toraware Hime** es propiedad de **Ayamura Yuki.**

¡Hola! Hoy estoy muy emocionada por que les traigo esta historia **Lawna** :D que es una adaptación de este Manga corto que me ha gustado un montón y pensé ¿Por que no adaptarlo a OP? Si no me conocen soy **SkyInPieces** , también soy traductora de otra historia **Lawna** que es **Scattered** de la autora **Kagehime** , que si no lo han leído los invito a pasar por allí.

Me gusta un montón esta pareja así que verán mucho de mi por aquí durante un tiempo, tengo preparadas varias historias que espero que todas amen tanto como yo. Decidí que esta sería la primera que publicaría; quiero adaptarme a este Fandom, ya que soy algo nueva.

Si **Law** o **Donflamingo** les parecen tan **Ooc,** ¡por favor disculpen! Esta historia también es una prueba de ver como soy capaz de escribir varios de estos personajes que tanto me cuestan, así que cualquier sugerencia o recomendación son siempre bienvenidas para mejorar como escritora.

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

-El mar es un gran escenario donde comienzan muchas aventuras, una numerosa cantidad de personas con grandes sueños y ambiciones cuentan su historia partiendo desde un pequeño e insignificante puerto hasta el extenso e infinito mar azul, esperando que su viaje sea recordado por siempre en la cabeza de las personas y no olvidado en un viejo pedazo de papel marrón y desgastado. Es allí donde las historias sobre piratas, princesas y castillos se hacen realidad y donde los destinos se entrelazan y las conexiones se vuelven irremediablemente fuertes.

En un punto pequeño del mar, donde la brisa barría las olas y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse detrás de la cortina de agua tiñendo el cielo de colores naranjas y rosas; desde un navío que naufragaba en las impredecibles profundas y peligrosas aguas de Nuevo, se encontraba un hombre mirando hacia un punto no especifico, pensando en los planes que serían ejecutados dentro de poco, repasando cualquier detalle que se le pudiese salir de las manos. Estaba de pie en la proa perdiendo de vista el puerto de donde partieron, acercándose a paso lento a su objetivo y esperando pacientemente.

— ¡Capitán! —escuchó decir de uno de sus subordinados. Sin despegar la mirada, le indico con la cabeza que continuase hablando—. ¿No es algo peligroso que vaya usted solo?

—Si vamos en grupo atraeremos demasiado la intención—explicó mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, esperando que no insistiera en cambiar los planes que ya había acordado, después de todo quería que todo saliese de acuerdo a como lo tenía previsto.

—Pero…—tartamudeo aún no muy seguro de su decisión. Si ocurre algo…

—Está bien—interrumpió—. He memorizado el camino hasta la habitación de la princesa—agregó luego de que observo que su subordinado no se encontraba seguro de que nada malo pasaría. Los hombres de su barco lo respetaban, y por esa misma razón también se preocupaban cuando usualmente él tomaba decisiones tan arriesgadas como esa, pero siempre se aseguraba de tranquilizarlos y que dejaran las preocupaciones a un lado y confiaran plenamente en él.

* * *

-En el Nuevo Mundo existen muchísimas Islas y archipiélagos, todas tan diferentes de los otros y cada uno con algo que los caracteriza, esta historia en particular está situada en el reino de Wheatheria que es uno de las Islas más grandes, encontrándose en el centro y rodeado de otros reinos hermanos, pero esta isla posee una característica que lo hace especial, siendo uno de las pocas conocidas Islas en el cielo, siendo su existencia casi olvidada por el Gobierno u otros lugares del mundo.

En este peculiar país existe una princesa admirada por su singular belleza y carisma, pero conocida con un carácter poco adecuado para una princesa, pero aun así es muy solicitada para ser la futura esposa y reina de muchísimos príncipes y países cercanos. Esta princesa se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos del palacio con una mirada irritada en su rostro y rodeada de un montón de mujeres, mejor conocidas como sus doncellas que le seguían el paso a todo lugar al que se dirigía, sin dejarla sola ni siquiera para ir al baño y tan apegadas que no le daban su propio espacio.

—Princesa Nami—escuchó que la llamaban, se volteó con cansancio para encontrarse a la persona que menos quería ver ese día, pero por el futuro de su país y de su propia seguridad se aclaró la garganta para cambiar su tono de voz y cambio su ceño fruncido por una falsa sonrisa dulce y alegre.

—Donflamingo—le saludó con cortesía inclinando un poco la cabeza. Él le miró fijamente y luego se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella.

—Me alegro de veros aquí—sonrió y de su espalda saco un enorme ramo de flores silvestres con cálidos colores—. Están son flores de Dressrosa—explico tendiéndoselas para que las tomara—. Como pensé, os sienta muy bien.

—Son muy lindas—dijo tomándolas entre sus manos. Al principio se sorprendió del detalle pero sonrió con fingida inocencia, prefería que le regalase algo útil como dinero por ejemplo, pero intento no mostrar una mueca de incomodidad. Las doncellas al ver que interrumpía y sobraban de alguna manera solo se marcharon por primera vez en el día dejándolos a solas, cosa que la peli naranja no le gusto, deseando que se volviese a pegar a ella como siempre solían hacer.

—Nada comparado con vuestra belleza—la elogió mientras sus labios se elevaban para hacer una sonrisa. Nami grito internamente por sus patéticos intentos de hacerla caer a sus pies. Trago rápidamente e intento cortar la conversación.

—Oh no—dijo—. Son maravillosas, gracias.

— ¿Confiareis más en mí Princesa? —le preguntó—. Después de todo sois mi prometida, ¿No es así? —dijo intentando acercarse un poco más cerca, ella retrocedió un paso. No podía ver los ojos del hombre debido a los lentes oscuros que llevaba, pero de alguna forma aun podía sentir su mirada sobre ella.

—Sobre eso…—dudó—. Creo que es algo extraño—admitió, pero el pareció no tener reacción alguna ante sus palabras—. Wheatheria es un país religioso y de creyentes, siempre permanece imparcial, y nunca interfiere con otros países, y aun así casarme con el Rey de otro reino…—mintió poniendo excusas, ella no quería contraer matrimonio con alguien quien no quería y muchos menos si no confiaba en él.

—De hecho—la apoyó y sonrió de una forma muy extraña que le hizo tener escalofríos en la espalda—. Yo, como mi país, somos creyente de la religión de vuestro reino—dijo y comenzó a arrodillarse frente a ella, quedando a la altura de sus caderas—. Hay muchos que piensan que este matrimonio es solo para apropiarnos de este antiguo reino—explico con fingida vergüenza—. Sin embargo, mis intenciones son puras-dijo tomando su mano derecha y observándola directamente—. Os quiero princesa.

La princesa Nami admitió que su rostro había adquirido un pequeño sonrojo, pero solo por la vergüenza de tenerlo arrodillado frente a ella. Aquel hombre le causaba de alguna forma mala espina, aparto su mano llevándola a su pecho; no le creía en lo absoluto, y mucho menos al ser alguien que no conocía hace dos meses.

— ¿Me odiáis? —preguntó sonriendo burlonamente, luego de observar su reacción defensiva. Su sonrisa característica era irritante, aquella falsa humildad del rubio no la hacía más que causarle nauseas.

—No me refiero a eso, solo…-dijo pero fue interrumpida, causando que su ceño se frunciera e hiciera un mohín de disgusto. A Nami no le gustaba que la interrumpieran mientras hablaba, si de verdad Donflamingo, actual Rey de Dressrosa quería contraer matrimonio con ella, estaba comenzando con el pie izquierdo.

—Te daré un poco más de tiempo—le dijo. Nami se sintió confundida, sonaba como una amenaza—. Espero que pienses en ello, Princesa Nami. Antes de que pudiera responderle, una de las criadas irrumpió en la habitación con rostro preocupado.

— Donflamingo-sama—le llamó con voz temblorosa luego de entrar. El susodicho continuo mirándola sin voltear a ver a la mujer que se encontraba para a escasos metros de ellos—. _«_ _Que malos modales—pensó Nami rodando los ojos_ _»_ _._

—Que lastima, parece que ya es la hora— dijo levantándose del suelo y comenzar a caminar alejándose de ella, para alivio de Nami—. Princesa, confío en que la próxima vez que nos veamos; podré besar vuestra mano—se despidió marchándose del lugar junto a la mujer que anteriormente había entrado. A Nami le entro un pequeño escalofríos de solo pensar en que Donflamingo la tocase siquiera.

* * *

—Princesa, le estáis dando demasiadas vueltas—le dijo Lola, su criada mientras acomodaba las flores que le había regalado Donflamingo, en un florero a un costado de su cama—. Se refleja en vuestro rostro.

—Bueno—dijo haciendo un puchero—. Está bien.

—Si la princesa se casara, ya no seriamos capaces de hablar así nunca más—opinó tristemente.

—Lola, apruebas todo esto del matrimonio, ¿Verdad? —le pregunto mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, ella sonrió alegremente mientras olía las flores.

—Sí, por supuesto—afirmó—. Donflamingo es muy inteligente, posee millones y es algo atractivo—dijo con gran admiración. Nami no estuvo del todo de acuerdo—.Aunque supongo que no puedo compararse con Absalom-sama por supuesto. Nami rio por su comentario—. Sería el marido más apropiado para vos Nami.

—No he escuchado buenos rumores sobre él-admitió—. Pero…Supongo que serán solo eso, rumores…—susurró, pero aunque Nami había dicho eso nada más para que Lola no se preocupase, sabía que aquel hombre escondía cosas, y aunque no confiaba en él, deseaba que los rumores que había escuchado no fueran reales, porque eran tan horribles que ni siquiera quería imaginárselo.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo es!-exclamó—. Dressrosa es una de las naciones más grandes. Donflamingo es el Rey, y posee una de las familias más poderosas en el Nuevo Mundo. Incluso corren rumores de que su fortuna es inmensamente grande—alardeó—. Vuestro futuro estará asegurado.

—Si lo sé. Es solo que de alguna forma tengo miedo, a pesar de que traigo muchos beneficios a este país —dijo con una mueca—. No puedo confiar en el del todo. « _-—Es extraño-pensó. –A pesar de que hasta ahora ninguna princesa ha sido prometida en matrimonio con nadie de otro país_ _»_ — ¿Este compromiso cambiara nuestro reino? —le preguntó.

—Lo ha decidió el emperador—respondió—. Nami, deberías creer en lo que dice vuestro tío y dejarlo en sus manos—dijo con miedo en su voz, después de todo no podía culparla si decidía contradecirla por su propia seguridad.

— ¡Pero…!—exclamó con molestia.

—Si os quedáis despierta hasta muy tarde estaréis cansada por la mañana—interrumpió sin mirarle a los ojos—. Por favor, id a acostaos—le ordeno antes de marcharse y apagar las luces. Ella suspiro con cansancio.

—Entiendo—susurró más para ella misma que para responderle a Lola.

Intento conciliar el sueño, pero los pensamientos en su mente le impedían hacerlo correctamente. Se sentó en su cama mirando a la ventana que tenía a un lado, observando la maravillosa vista que tenía desde su habitación; no dejaba de preguntarse qué camino debería escoger, si hacer caso a las órdenes de su tío Arlong, a quien odiaba, o en cambio escuchar a su corazón y decidir hacer otra cosa. « _— ¿Sera que en verdad le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas?_ — _pensó_ _»_ Pero simplemente no podía ignorar el presentimiento en su pecho de que algo no andaba bien.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando logro escuchar el crujido de la puerta sonar al ser abierta, no sabía quién podría ser a esas altas horas de la noche, aunque era probable que fuera Lola u otras de las mucamas, incluso pensó en Arlong quien solía visitarla de vez en cuando en su habitación sin siquiera tocar

— ¿Eres tu Lola? —preguntó.

—Princesa Nami—le llamó una voz grave y ronca, que no reconoció—. Perdonad mi súbita aparición—se disculpó inclinándose ante ella aun afuera de la habitación—. Tenía que hablar con vos directamente princesa. Nami se sobresaltó.

— ¿Quién eres? —peguntó con amargura y desconfianza intentando verle el rostro.

—Mi nombre es Trafalgar Law—se presentó y le miro directamente a los ojos, penetrantes y de un oscuro color gris, vacíos y bastante atrayentes. Era lo único que podía distinguir entre la oscuridad, su figura alta y fornida era apenas notable en la sombría habitación.

—Trafalgar—repitió intentando recordar donde había leído aquel apellido.

—Alguien que se preocupa por el futuro del mundo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —preguntó con desconfianza y recuperando la compostura.

—Me gustaría que reconsideradas vuestro matrimonio con Donflamingo. Nami abrió los ojos con sorpresa. « _— Como es que lo sabe…_ — _pensó_ _»_

— ¿Corre algún rumor sobre eso? —preguntó con nerviosismo, algo que no pasó inadvertido por el misterioso visitante.

—No sé nada sobre eso—admitió—. Dressrosa está declarando la guerra a sus países vecinos y volviéndolos sus vasallos—explico—. Este casamiento es equivalente a un ataque al poder de Wheatheria. Estamos de acuerdo con su opinión princesa.

« _— ¿Cómo es que incluso sabe algo que he estado ocultado, incluso a mis amigos?_ — _pensó anonadada._ _»_

—La forma de actuar del país es extremadamente arrogante—escupió con acidez—. Princesa, ¿Vendréis con nosotros? Al cruel país que oprime a los inocentes, haremos caer un martillo de hierro sobre ellos.

La peli naranja abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, y con sus manos tomo la tela de su vestido y la apretó mirando hacia abajo.

—Lo siento—dijo bajándose de la cama y se arrodillo unos cuantos pasos más adelante para mantener el contacto un poco más de cerca—. No puedo ir.

—Comprendo que es muy maleducado por mi parte, siendo alguien a quien no conocéis, que os pida que vengas conmigo. No tenéis que responderme inmediatamente.

—Trafalgar—le llamó—. Hay muchas cosas que aun debo hacer en este país, además no deseo la violencia—contesto firmemente y segura de sí misma—. Mañana intenta persuadir a mi tío de nuevo sobre el asunto del matrimonio. Aunque advierto que es algo imposible, ya lo he intentado.

—Perdonad mi impertinencia, pero…—titubeó—. Parece que en este palacio nadie se toma en serio vuestras opiniones ¿No es así? —afirmó y Nami frunció el ceño, por más que quisiese negarlo sabía que el hombre tenía razón. Desde que sus padres habían muerto y su tío se hizo cargo de todo su futuro, toda la vida que siempre quiso desapareció en la tumba junto a sus familiares debajo de varios metros bajo tierra.

—Aun así—dijo intentado calmar su voz y que no sonase temblorosa—. Si hablo con ellos, estoy segura de que entenderán—mintió. Sabía que nunca la escucharían pero debía intentarlo siquiera, ya que ella no quería casarse de todos modos.

—Comprendo—dijo levantándose lentamente de su posición anterior y Nami se preguntó cómo era que el hombre pudo estar todo el rato de rodillas. Sin siquiera poder parpadear, desenvaino su Nodachi que se encontraba a un lado de donde estuvo sentado y corto la puerta en dos con un solo movimiento—. En ese caso, tendré que llevarte—masculló, fue entonces cuando pudo ver una imagen completa del hombre frente a ella, cabello negro, alto y con facciones toscas, y aquellos ojos tan oscuros que la hacían estremecer.

Ella intento alejarse y maldijo al saber que su clime tact no serviría de nada en este caso, no recordaba de donde había escuchado aquel peculiar apellido pero sabía que aquel hombre era peligroso, solo bastante con ver su postura rígida y su aire de poder para entenderlo. La tomo de las caderas y la coloco en su hombro como un saco de patatas, cosa que le hizo enfurecer.

— ¡Bájame maldita sea! —Gruñó golpeando su ancha espalda—. Puedo caminar sola cabrón. Su vocabulario hizo reír al moreno de una extraña manera. La coloco en el suelo y cuando pensó entonces que la dejaría caminar por su propia cuenta, le tapó la boca con un trozo de tela; clavo sus ojos furiosos sobre él, pero la ignoro, la cargo de nuevo y ella continuo pataleando y golpeándole la espalda en un intento de que la soltase.

* * *

-El pirata cuyo nombre trataba de recordar "Trafalgar Law" había estado caminando por un largo rato desde que la había obligado a irse con él, había dejado de intentar luchar con el pelinegro para que la soltase ya que no había servido de mucho. Se preguntó a donde la llevaría y se aseguró de memorizar el camino desde que habían salido, para cuando tuviera la oportunidad de escapar. Se sorprendió cuando detuvo su paso en el muelle.

— ¡Capitán! —escuchó que lo llamaban, pero dada su posición no pudo voltear y ver al dueño de la voz—. ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Cómo fue todo? Estaba preocupado, lo siento—se disculpó.

—Fue bien—dijo y Nami gruño ante su respuesta—. Nos dirigiremos al punto de encuentro. ¿Cómo van las preparaciones del barco?

—Todo listo Capitan—respondió.

—Entonces partiremos de inmediato—ordenó lanzándola a los brazos del que supuso seria alguno de sus Nakamas, se sorprendió al encontrar un gigantesco oso de color blanco y pelaje suave, le miro de forma extraña—. Enciérrala en el camarote o en otro sitio—le exigió—. Asegúrate de amarrarla—agregó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acercaba para quitarle la tela de la boca.

— ¡Eres un maldito pirata! —Escupió con furia—. A pesar de decir estupideces como que te preocupaba el futuro del mundo— él miro de forma aburrida, causando que la molestia de la pelirroja se intensificara—. Además ¡¿Qué hay con este oso que habla?!

—Lo siento—se disculpó el susodicho.

—Bepo, asegúrate de amordazarla también.

— ¡Llévame devuelta al palacio maldito! —gritó.

—Creo que no lo has entendido bien—dijo sonriendo de forma siniestra—. Soy un pirata, no puede ser que te hayas creído mi discurso de antes. Para creerte algo así, debes de tener una mente bastante ingenua. Nami intento alcanzarlo para golpearlo pero el hombre la detuvo con una sola mano—. Nuestro objetivo es: Llevar ante el altar de Nuevo Mundo a una persona que esté ligada con los dioses, como sacrificio.

— ¿Qué…estas diciendo? —pregunto confundida.

—Parece que no me crees—dijo y tomo un mecho de su largo y ondulado cabello naranja, inspeccionándolo—. Alguien que esté relacionado con los dioses…—continuó hablando y tomo con su mano la barbilla de la peli naranja, levantándola para que le mirase a la cara—. La princesa Nami del Reino de Wheatheria, el reino del dios del clima. Eres tú.

Ella se le quedo mirando a los ojos sorprendida de la oscuridad y el misterio de estos, pero cuando entro en razón aparto la cabeza mirando a un punto no específico

—Yo…no estoy ligada con los dioses—negó. Existe una leyenda, pero, yo solo soy una humana normal.

—Sea cierto o no—susurró tomando su barbilla de nuevo—. Podemos comprobarlo en el altar.

« _— Que ojos tan fríos, es la primera vez que veo unos ojos así -pensó_ _»_

—Capitán—le llamó el oso de pelaje blanco—. ¿Está bien que la dejemos en la parte de atrás de la despensa?

-usted-Contexto.

— ¿Me mataras? —preguntó luego de que ambos terminasen de hablar. El la miro por encima del hombro y sonrió.

— ¿Lo hare? Quien sabe…

Fue lo ultimo que oyó antes de que el oso parlante la llevase a otra habitación, anteriormente se había referido a ella con respeto y con un vocabulario casi refinado, se preguntó a donde había ido aquel hombre. Era un pirata después de todo, no tenía por qué sorprenderse por su repentinos malos modales cuando había fingido la preocupación por su reino; suspiro deseando que aquello no fuese más que un simple sueño producto de su alocada imaginación.

* * *

 **¿Que tal? ¿os ha gustado? ¡Cualquier duda, pregunta o sugerencia en los comentarios por favor!**

 **Abrazo de Bepo para todas/os; si es que hay chicos por aquí (?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Lamentablemente no me pertenece **One Piece** y sus personajes son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda** y la historia de **Aoki Umi No Toraware Hime** es propiedad de **Ayamura Yuki.**

Primero que nada, quiero agradecerles un montón a todas las personas que agregaron esta historia a **"Favoritos"** eso me indica que la historia les ha gustado y que quieren que la continue. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

 **PD** No sean tímidos, los review siempre son bien recibidos (? ya sean críticas constructivas, consejos, preguntas. Ahora respondiendo los dos comentarios...:

 **-CherryMermelade:** Hola lindura, me alegro mucho de que esta historia te guste, como puedes ver aquí traigo otro capítulo. Es que Law y Nami son los mejores *-*

 **-StiCy:** Hola cariño :D Me alegro mucho de que te fascinara tanto la historia xd Es un muy buen pequeño manga, y ya que tenía todo el tema sobre los piratas supe que la mejor idea sería adaptarla xd ¿El consejo fue de **Scaterred** no? bueno la verdad yo me encargo solo de traducirla y que tenga concordancia, (aunque algunas veces es difícil) y como el resto es cosa de la autora, supongo que puede ser un error al traducirla :D y por último, no puedo evitar notar el nombre de tu cuenta, el cuál es es **"Sticy** " eso me indica que eres fan de **Sting xLucy** al igual que yo xd

¡Hoy es el mejor día! ya que nuestro amado, gruñon y sexy Law esta cumpliendo años c,:

* * *

 **Capitulo II**

-Cuando Nami se despertó a la mañana siguiente notó varias cosas luego de estar totalmente con la cabeza en funcionamiento, lo primero que sintió fue la incomodidad en su cuerpo luego de haber dormido en una despensa oscura y fría en una posición no relativamente cómoda, lo segundo fueron sus músculos terriblemente adoloridos y sus brazos completamente entumecidos debido a la posición, había intentado moverlos causando que realizara movimientos torpes y que instintivamente estos cayeran rápidamente en sus piernas debido al peso. Lo último fue la soga alrededor de sus muñecas que le lastimaba la piel a causa del roce entre su carne y la cuerda.

Lo único que podía mover casi perfectamente fueron sus piernas que sorprendentemente no tenían grilletes y tampoco sogas lastimándole los tobillos. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor para familiarizarse con el lugar en donde se encontraba, el olor a comida era bastante fuerte y la barriga comenzó a sonarle pidiendo aunque fuese una pequeña porción de alimento; dormir con aquel olor no eran tan agradable como había pensando anteriormente, pero lo peor de todo era sin duda no tener un cama, tuvo que dormir sobre el suelo de madera y tampoco tenía siquiera una sábana con la cual cubrirse del frio ni muchos menos una cómoda almohada.

Su vista se enfocó en la puerta de madera que estaba unos cuantos metros a su derecha, que supuso estaría cerrada con llave para impedir su escape; se acercó a ella y se asomó por el orificio de bala que este tenía en medio de la madera.

— ¡Sáquenme de aquí! —gritó con desesperación. Odiaba estar encerrada en lugares como esos, sin luz que se filtrase por las ventanas, ni tampoco una brisa suave que la llenase de seguridad. Le recordaba cuando era niña, cuando su tío Arlong la encerraba en su habitación cada vez que le daba la gana, en donde terminaba llorando dormida luego de haber gritado durante horas que la dejaran salir; eran sin duda una escena que no quería recordar.

Dos hombres se voltearon a ver la puerta detrás de ellos, donde la princesa seguía gritando obscenidades y advertencias para que la liberasen.

—Deberíamos callarla—sugirió uno de ellos.

—Tienes razón—le apoyó—. No quisiera a alguien del reino de Wheatheria tras nosotros.

—Yo me haré cargo—dijo el pelinegro apareciendo por el pasillo acercándose a ellos y enfocando su vista en la puerta donde los gritos habían cesado solo por unos segundos.

—Pero…Capitán.

—Está bien, iré yo—contestó sin mirarles, ambos hombres asintieron algo confusos y se dirigieron a la dirección opuesta a él. Se acercó a la puerta y saco de su bolsillo un manojo de llaves que incrusto en la puerta para poder abrirla, la madera crujió lanzando un pequeño chirrido, y apenas tuvo un pequeño espacio, se adentró en la habitación—. Nami-ya—le llamó una vez estuvo frente a ella—. Creo haberte dicho que te quedaras callada. Nami lanzo un bufido y aparto la mirada de sus ojos.

—Trafalgar, es mejor que me sueltes ahora mismo—amenazó—. Raptarme no te traerá ningún beneficio, ya deben estar buscándome—dijo con seguridad a pesar de que sabía que era mentira, nadie se preocupaba por ella en el palacio, en cambio estarían celebrando su captura si pudieran Y algunos de sus amigos ni si quieran se encontraban actualmente en el país como para iniciar una búsqueda.

— ¿Buscándote?—preguntó con burla en su voz mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí—. ¿De verdad crees que las personas que dejaron colarse a un pirata en la habitación de una princesa serían capaces de capturarnos? En cualquier caso, la orden de Caballeros de Wheatheria fue desmantelada por Dressrosa ¿No es así? —Preguntó con altivez sabiendo que tenía razón aunque ella no lo dijese en voz alta—. Toda resistencia fue inútil, tuvieron un final tan lamentable.

—No te burles de ellos—escupió con odio. En la orden de caballeros existían muy buenas hombre a quienes ella conocía, el viejo Genzo había sido un padre más para ella desde que tenía uso de la razón, y un caballero fuerte y noble. No permitiría que un pirata como Trafalgar se burlase de él ni de su coraje.

—Dame tus manos—ordenó ignorando sus palabras de desprecio. Ella arqueo una ceja confundida, negándose a obedecerle. En cambio, rodo los ojos y le dio la espalda mientras murmuraba que era un idiota y que si al menos iba a secuestrarla tenía que tener más respeto hacia ella.

Nami sintió las manos del hombre sobre sus hombros y volteo la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo con algo de molestia y a la vez confusión por sus acciones.

Lo comprendió todo cuando sus ojos fueron sumidos en la oscuridad.

* * *

—Bepo eres bastante raro—se burló Sachi negando la cabeza mientras tomaba un trago de su cerveza. Ambos se encontraban en la cocina junto con el resto de la tripulación quienes estaban comiendo su desayuno como acostumbraban hacer todos los días. El oso termino de servir el plato con la comida mientras los demás hablaban en murmullos sobre la princesa, todos preguntándose cómo era o si era hermosa como la había descrito los pocos que la habían visto.

—Lo siento—se disculpó el oso avergonzado, llevando una bandeja llena de comida y encaminándose a la habitación donde la princesa había sido trasladada hace poco.

—Todos los demás están tan asustados que no se atreven a acercarse a ella—siguió diciendo el resto del camino—. Eres el único que decide hacer eso por cuenta propia.

—Nami-san—llamó Bepo tomando el pomo de la puerta e ignorando a su compañero, una vez que llegaron a la habitación—. Voy a entrar. El oso se coló en la sala, colocando la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche y acercándose a la cama donde la princesa se encontraba acostada, amarrada y amordazada en contra de su voluntad a los barrotes de la cama, lanzando gruñidos y bufidos que no podían entenderse debido a que tenía un pañuelo dentro de la boca impidiendo que lo que decía fuera entendible. Aunque no era difícil adivinar qué clase de cosas estaría diciendo dada su ardiente personalidad.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó Sachi tratando de contener la risa con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas—. ¿Uno de los hobbies del capitán?

—No dejaba de hacer ruido—contestó el oso con simpleza—. ¿Te duelen las manos? Te las desatare—dijo en dirección a la pelirroja. Sachi en cambio arqueo una ceja confundido.

El oso puso una extraña mueca en su rostro y saco de su pelaje una llave que introdujo en la cerradura de las esposas que mantenían a Nami atrapada en la cama y término quitándole la venda de los ojos.

—Oye Bepo, no actúes por cuenta propia—le regañó el pelirrojo—. El Capitan se enfadara.

—Pero, no puede comer si está atada ¿No?

—Haz lo que quieras—masculló entre dientes—. No te quejes si luego el capitán es duro contigo

—Bien, ahora ya puedes comer—comentó con una pequeña sonrisa de lado, Nami abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al verse libre.

—Tengo que irme—anunció Sachi, mientras se rascaba la parte trasera del cuello y desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado.

—Deberías descansar de vez en cuando —le recomendó Bepo.

—Lo hago porque quiero, además quiero ser reconocido cuanto antes—susurró curvando los labios hacia arriba—. Bueno, contamos contigo, asegúrate de volver a atarla cuando termines— Agregó antes de salir por la puerta dejándole a solas con la princesa quien no había dejado de mirarlo con una extraña mueca. Bepo tomo la bandeja y lo coloco a un lado de la cama, le ínsito a comer y Nami tomo la comida entre sus manos un poco más nerviosa de lo habitual.

Una vez probo el primer bocado, no supo entonces cuando fue que el plato comenzó a vaciarse. Bepo le miro durante todo el proceso sin decir ninguna otra palabra, a Nami le pareció incomodo así que se dispuso a iniciar otra conversación en busca de información.

— ¿Por qué me has desatado? —le preguntó con sumo interés, mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

—Ya… lo he dicho antes—titubeó evitando su mirada con vergüenza—. No podías comer si estabas atada.

—No solo lo has hecho por eso ¿No es cierto? —Dijo acertando, el oso comenzó a temblar y sudar por los nervios—. Puedes hablarme de ello—le dijo con una sonrisa y dejando su mano derecha sobre una de sus patas. A pesar de ser un pirata también, a Nami le pareció bastante mono; Bepo al sentir su mano sobre su pata no supo cómo reaccionar al contacto y la aparto lentamente.

—No soy igual a mi Capitan—explicó—. Y aunque sea su segundo al mando, y le admire, no estoy de acuerdo con todas sus decisiones.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó fisgoneando.

—El Capitán nunca ha sido demasiado supersticioso—masculló—. Pero cree que de verdad Wheatheria es el lugar donde se encuentra el Dios del clima, y ya que eres la princesa de ese reino…

—El altar ¿Qué es? —Preguntó aprovechando su inesperada explicación sobre sus objetivos—. ¿Qué intentáis conseguir? —reformuló la pregunta, arrodillándose sobre la cama para llegar casi a su altura.

—Nami-san—le llamó Bepo ignorando sus preguntas—. El Capitan no es una mala persona.

—Me cuesta trabajo pensar que es cierto lo que dices—resopló con un tono rastrero.

—Solo es un hombre que ha perdido demasiado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunto interesándose en el tema, si era cierto lo que el oso le contaba ¿Entonces que habrá pasado tan malo para que tomase esa decisión de sacrificarla sin razón? Aunque esa sería una buena explicación de por qué el hombre tenía unos ojos tan hermosos pero tan llenos de tristeza; por un momento, casi se golpeaba a si misma por decirlo, pero se aseguraría de que aquel pensamiento se quedara en su cabeza y que no saliera en voz alta.

—No es algo que yo deba contarte—respondió echándose para atrás, y fue lo único que dijo antes de que no comentara nada más al respecto. Nami entonces quedo con la duda y la curiosidad de saber más acerca de aquel pirata, que por supuesto había recordado la noche anterior antes de dormirse profundamente. Trafalgar Law, mejor conocido como Cirujano de la muerte. Un hombre desalmado y despiadado, que según rumores había entregado al gobierno cien corazones de piratas aún vivos y palpitando.

Se preguntaba por qué quería saber acerca de él, pero se convenció a si misma de que era debido a que hombres tan misteriosos como él siempre le llenaban de curiosidad.

Observo la habitación en donde estaba, no había podido detallarle debido a que el odioso Capitan del barco se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de vendarle los ojos. Era una habitación mediana y bastante iluminada por la claridad del día y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo se sintió aliviada de estar en una habitación que no la hiciera recordar malos momentos; sus ojos se centraron en el pequeño escritorio cerca de la cama en donde se encontraba, tenía numerosos mapas sobre el mesón y varios instrumentos de cartografía.

— ¿De quiénes son todos estos mapas? —Preguntó Nami mientras tomaba uno y lo analizaba con escrutinio.

—Son míos— respondió Bepo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas—. La verdad es que esta es mi habitación.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó la peli naranja volteándole a ver con los ojos sorprendidos—. Son bastante buenos—halagó mientras revisaba cada uno de ellos con detalle. No quería ser vanidosa pero los mapas que ella hacia era mucho mejores que los del oso, pero eso no significaba que no los hicieran tan mal. Solo necesitaba un poco más de técnica y práctica, si hubiese sido en otras circunstancias, a Nami le hubiese gustado enseñarle todo lo que sabía.

—Gracias princesa.

—También me gustaría hacerlos—pensó en voz alta—. Dibujar mapas de cada rincón del mundo.

— ¿Por qué nunca lo has intentado? —preguntó confundido, interesándose por sus palabras.

—Nunca he salido más allá del palacio—explicó con un pequeño brillo de enojo en sus pupilas—. Por más que quisiese, he estado encerrada allí desde que era niña.

—Lo siento princesa—se disculpó arrepentido—. Deberías a explorar el océano algún día, estoy seguro de que te gustara.

—Es irónico que lo digas dada mi posición—contestó con una sonrisa amarga, causando que el oso bajara la mirada arrepentido—. Incluso teniendo conocimientos sobre ello, no seré capaz de usarlos algún día.

—Deberías considerarlo—intentó animarla—. Estoy seguro de que te iría muy bien.

—Tal vez ese no sea mi futuro.

—No deberías rendirte—masculló para luego regalarle una sonrisa de medio lado, aquellos ánimos le recordaron a su difunta tía Bellemere.

—Tienes razón—comentó orgullosa con emoción en su voz—. Y es por eso que debo disculparme Bepo. El oso hizo una mueca de confusión al oír las palabras de la peli naranja, lo comprendió cuando sintió el frio metal de las esposas alrededor de su muñeca.

— ¿Princesa…?—musitó sorprendido, subiendo y bajando la mirada hacia ella y las esposas.

—Tienes razón—comentó dándole una sonrisa triste mientras le acaricio la cabeza con ternura—. Pero no podré hacerlo si no salgo de aquí.

—No tienes por qué disculparte—susurró disfrutando de su contacto. Yo también haría lo mismo—dijo antes de que ella saliese por la puerta, pero fue lo suficientemente audible para que lo escuchase antes de perderse por el pasillo.

* * *

-Luego de que saliese de aquella habitación pensando en las últimas palabras de Bepo, en su pecho sentía una fuerte presión de remordimiento. Sus actos habían sido solo para poder salir allí con vida, Bepo le había caído muy bien y parecía ser bastante agradable, le recordaba a su pequeño amigo Chopper a quien había comenzado a echar de menos, incluso parecían tener muchos gustos en común, pero si sus palabras tenían algún significado de alguna forma lo que estaba haciendo no estaba del todo mal, excepto por la manera en la que lo había hecho, pero no podía esperar que una banda pirata como la de Trafalgar Law la liberase en poco tiempo solo con pedírselos de rodillas y llorando. Si ella quería cumplir su sueño, debía aunque sea intentar recuperar su libertad a toda costa.

Trato de evitar cualquier persona con la que pudiese encontrarse en el camino, escondiéndose detrás de las paredes y asomándose solo para verificar que nadie venia hacia su dirección. Su plan era que al llegar a la cubierta, utilizaría el bote de emergencia para escapar, pero en caso de que el barco no poseyese alguno, su plan B era coger un salvavidas para nadar hasta la orilla de cualquier isla o país cercano y pedir ayuda. Si sus cálculos no estaban incorrectos, durante la noche no avanzaron lo suficiente con la velocidad a la que iban como para alejarse de la costa del East Blue.

Todos sus planes o pensamientos de escape ante cualquier error, fueron destruidos al darse cuenta de un detalle importante cuando miro por las ventanillas. El barco de Trafalgar Law, no era precisamente un barco. Era un submarino, y en ese momento estaban sumergidos a quien sabe cuántos metros de profundidad en el oscuro y aterrador océano.

Nunca tuvo tanta rabia en su mente desde que su querida Tía Bellemere había sido asesinada frente a ella sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Golpeo la pared con su mano derecho en un puño, y luego de hacerlo varias veces se dejó caer en el suelo mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y la sangre caía en gotas de sus lastimados nudillos, se mordió el labio con fuerza tratando de no emitir ningún sonido y evitar seguir llorando por la rabia en sus venas.

No tuvo que levantar la mirada para saber que alguien ya la había encontrado, podía escuchar sus pasos y se acercaba con pasos lentos hacia donde ella estaba sentada. Se sentía inútil como siempre, impotente y si poder escapar de aquel lugar y poder hacer lo que siempre quiso hacer: Sentirse libre. Parecía que después de todo ella tenía razón, su destino siempre seria permanecer encerrada.

Debido al silencio, reconoció que se trataba de la peor persona con la que se podía encontrar en ese momento, y que la viese tan frágil y abatida le daban ganas de morir allí mismo si pudiera. Porque algo que odiaba más que sentirse incompetente y débil, era verse decaída frente a otras personas y más si no era alguien en quien confiaba plenamente.

— ¿Cuál es tu objetivo? —Preguntó luego de que su respiración lograra tranquilizarse—. Si dices que vas a matarme—masculló con los dientes apretados—. ¡Al menos tengo el derecho a saberlo ¿No?!

—Puede que en Wheatheria sea así—dijo agachándose hasta estar a su altura, ella bajo la mirada para evitar verle a los ojos, de alguna forma la hacía sentirse pequeña e indefensa aunque siempre lo enfrentaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad—. Aquí es normal que te maten sin avisarte primero—dijo levantándole el mentón con uno de sus dedos mientras la miraba con preponderancia. Nami levanto la cabeza, abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de los tatuajes en la mano con la cual la tocaba tan abiertamente. La palabra "Muerte" la hizo estremecerse, haciendo que su espalda se tensara y retrocediera rápidamente hacia atrás con lo que sus piernas le permitieron. Law sonrió con ironía mientras se levantaba y comenzaba caminar.

Fue entonces que Nami sintió sus hombros decaer y su cuerpo temblar ante sus palabras. Apoyo las manos en el suelo encerrándolas en un puño aun con el dolor debido a los golpes que anteriormente había dado a la pared. Dio un sollozo e intento respirar para no volver a llorar frente a aquel despiadado hombre.

Entonces eso significaba, que lo único que podía hacer era esperar a su muerte como una gallina en un criadero. Le pidió perdón a Bellemere con los ojos cerrados, después de todo, su promesa de cumplir su sueño no pasaría de ser nada más que eso.

En su camino devuelta a la habitación, encontró a Bepo con una mirada de preocupación, que cambio a uno de decepción luego de verla con su capitán; aquella mirada no pasó desapercibida por el moreno, quien adivino todo lo que había ocurrido sin siquiera preguntarle nada a su subordinado.

Se detuvieron cuando estuvo frente al oso, Bepo evito la mirada enfurecida de su Capitán mientras miraba hacia el suelo, Nami le dio una mirada de tristeza que el no pudo ver debido a que dejo la cabeza abajo.

—Hablaremos luego de esto Bepo—habló con desdén antes de continuar su camino de llevarla a la habitación. Nami le sonrió en modo de disculpa y él le devolvió la sonrisa algo decaída, no quería que Bepo saliese lastimado por su culpa, así que se atravesó en el camino del pelinegro dándole la cara.

—No lastimes a Bepo—amenazó con valor que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Law le envió una sonrisa mortífera y gruño mientras la apartaba del camino, la tomo con fuerza del brazo y se la llevo a rastras.

Bepo la había entendido de alguna forma y por eso se sintió feliz por unos momentos, dirigió su mirada a la espalda del moreno y luego negó con la cabeza. Trafalgar Law no era más que un hombre cruel y por más que le dijera sobre su sueño, eso no impediría que el alcanzara su deseo. Por qué en un mundo como ese, solo los más fuertes sobrevivían en él.

* * *

-Se recostó sobre la silla mientras elevaba sus piernas colocándolas en la ventana mientras tomaba el vino de su copa con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Observo el cielo azul sintiéndose impetuoso de alguna forma, sus planes estaban ocurriendo tal y lo había previsto.

—Ne…ne…ne Doffy —le llamó Trébol, mientras se acercaba mucho a él invadiendo su espacio personal. Donflamingo hizo una mueca y se alejó un poco para sentirse menos sofocado—. Ha llegado un aviso de un galeón desconocido se mueve en dirección oeste.

—Avisa a Buffalo y a Baby 5 que zarparan de inmediato—ordenó, causando que el rostro de Trébol hiciera una mueca de confusión mientras una enorme gota salía de su nariz.

—Eh… ¿De inmediato? —preguntó sin entender.

—Tenemos que alcanzarlos lo más rápido posible—explicó. El hombre inmediatamente se fue de la habitación para hacer lo que el rubio le había pedido.

Donflamingo se acomodó en su silla para tomar una siesta, pero antes de que lograra conciliar el sueño, susurro para el mismo:

—Pronto estarás de vuelta, Princesa Nami.

* * *

 **Abrazo de Bepo para todas/os; si es que hay chicos por aquí (?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Lamentablemente no me pertenece **One Piece** y sus personajes son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda** y la historia de **Aoki Umi No Toraware Hime** es propiedad de **Ayamura Yuki.**

Hola :D hoy les traigo este capítulo que no estaba segura de si publicarlo o no, debido a que a mi opinión esta bastante corto y odio los capítulos así xd pero no sabia que mas agregar D: pero como ven decidí mejor no dejarles sin capítulo de esta semana y espero que como los otros dos los disfruten un montón.

Cambiando de tema, cada vez más se acerca el día de los muertos. ¿Tienen ago planeado? Aunque yo se que eso no se suele celebrar en Latino américa, ¡A mi me encanta esta fecha! Y estoy pensando en escribir una historia corta de OP (obviamente Lawna) con algo relacionado a eso. ¿Que piensan?

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

-En su nueva habitación se sentía mucho más a gusto, era más iluminada, espaciosa y placentera que la anterior, considerando que ni siquiera se trataba de una habitación para una mujer como ella, sino una despensa con olor a comida y llena de suciedad. Lo que más le gustaba de la nueva, era que ahora tenía una muy buena vista del mar, y cuando el submarino se encontraba en la superficie, tenía una muy hermosa imagen de los atardeceres; sabía que aunque le comenzase a gustar más ese lugar, no podía acostumbrarse a estar ahí por lo que le quedaba de vida, era una vista preciosa, pero preferiría verla desde afuera y no desde una habitación encerrada en contra de su voluntad.

Miró hacia el cielo deseando poder salir de allí cuanto antes, para viajar por el océano sin que nadie la molestase ni la privara de su libertar. Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de ciertos detalles que algunas nubes comenzaban a mostrar, presentaba unas anomalías bastantes normales si se ponía a pensar de que se encontraba en el Nuevo Mundo.

—Se acerca una gran tormenta—susurró para sí misma. Alegrándose por primera vez en el día de estar encerrada y no en el exterior como lo estaba el resto de la tripulación; sin duda allí estaría más segura.

Por otro lado, en la cubierta. Bepo alzo la vista hacia el cielo notando que este comenzaba a cambiar poco a poco, siendo el navegante del barco, siempre tenía que estar pendiente de cualquier cosa que podría perturbar su viaje. El clima siempre era bastante impredecible, tenía que preocuparse por ello aunque su capitán se encontrara molesto con él y le castigara por su increíble ingenuidad, aunque él sabía que sus acciones no hacían sido precisamente por eso.

—Una tormenta—masculló al viento. Dándose cuenta de que no eran muy buenas noticias para él dada sus circunstancias.

—Estás muy tranquilo Bepo—le saludó Sachi, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia—. Has estado ahí dos días enteros.

—Me aburro—resopló—. Quiero leer un libro.

—Si nos alcanza una tormenta mientras estas en esa situación te va a resultar bastante difícil, ¿Sabes? ¿Por qué simplemente no admites tu error?

—Admito que fue algo imprudente—dijo frunciendo el ceño—. Pero el hablar con la señorita Nami me he dado cuenta de que no estoy de acuerdo con los planes del capitán.

—Sabes cómo es él, de todos modos planea matar a la Princesa. Sus palabras fueron directas pero con muchísima justificación, sabía que con lo testarudo y lo obstinado que era su capitán, no serviría de nada contradecirlo aunque se tratara de sus amigos más cercanos. Había sido de esa manera desde que se conocieron, pero no culpaba por las razones que tenía, cualquiera en su puesto hubiese hecho algo parecido.

* * *

-Toco la puerta antes de entrar para avisar de su llegada, pero como había previsto el moreno en su camino a la habitación, Nami ni siquiera se había volteado para encararlo; continuaba con su atención totalmente enfocada en el cielo que veía a través de las ventanas, con ojos desorbitados perdiéndose en la lejanía del horizonte. Coloco la bandeja con su comida cerca de ella y espero a que lo cogiese para tomar un bocado, pero en cambio se quedó en la misma posición sin siquiera mover un musculo.

—Todo va a ser más difícil si no comes nada.

—No creo que valga la pena si después de todo vas a matarme tarde o temprano—contestó a la defensiva. Law cerró los ojos suspirando mientras se acariciaba el puente de la nariz con frustración; había intentando tener aunque fuese algo de perseverancia con ella, pero sus vagas respuestas sentenciosas no hacían más que colmar la poca paciencia que el hombre poseía, a pesar de que se consideraba estoico.

Nami no tenía ganas de continuar peleando con él, estaba extenuada y sabía que eso no le daría ninguna diferencia en cuanto a su destino. No debía engañarse, la razón por la cual aquel hombre parecía preocuparse por ella era porque no quería que su sacrificio muriera antes de tiempo. No es como si se angustiara por ella, ni por su bienestar; ni siquiera se interesaba por lo que ella desease hacer.

— ¿Comerás algo? —le preguntó y entonces ella tuvo el valor para hacerle frente. Por qué por más que quisiese negarlo, su estómago rugía pidiendo alimento, y aunque le daba vergüenza aceptarlo luego de su reciente rechazo, lo tomo de todas formas. Comió en silencio bajo la atenta mirada del peli negro.

Nami entonces pensó que tenía la oportunidad de hacer más preguntas al respecto, aunque él lo negase sabía que tenía el derecho a saber por qué su vida parecía no valer nada frente al argumento de Law. Ella también era un ser humano y su vida valía tanto como la de él o de cualquier otra persona.

Cuando iba a comenzar a hablar él pareció darse de cuenta de que tenía algo que decir, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar unas palabras, ambos escucharon un alboroto afuera de la habitación y supo que había perdido el momento.

—Tengo algo que hacer. Hablaremos después—dijo saliendo de la habitación para dirigirse a la cubierta donde ya Peguin se encontraba viendo al frente con un catalejo entre sus manos—. ¿Son barcos enemigos?

—Si—le respondió antes de volver a echar un vistazo hacia el frente.

— ¿Cuántos? —preguntó, Penguin simplemente sonrió entusiasmado y le entrego el instrumento para que respondiese su pregunta mirándolo él mismo.

— ¿Seremos capaces de escapar? —escuchó Law que preguntó el hombre a su lado en voz baja como si se lo estuviese preguntándoselo él mismo, lo ignoro concentrándose en saber la cantidad de buques frente a ellos.

—Es imposible predecir cómo será la tormenta, pero la dirección del viento no es favorable—dijo impávido—. No esperaba que viniesen tan pronto, pero por eso mismo les será difícil moverse. No dejaremos que nos rodeen fácilmente—dijo mientras prestaba atención a los rostros de los tripulantes—. Sus cañones suponen un problema, pero como tenemos un rehén no creo que los usen.

No se sorprendió cuando reconoció los rostros familiares de Buffalo y Baby 5 de pie en la cubierta dándoles órdenes a todos los hombres del barco; corrió hacia la proa en busca de un mejor acercamiento. Estaban algo lejos, pero si hacia una barrera lo suficientemente grande podría alcanzar alguno de los buques y destrozarlos con su habilidad, disminuyendo considerablemente la cantidad de enemigos.

— ¿Capitán?-preguntó siguiéndole los pasos, esperando que le ordenase atacar.

—Son solo Buffalo y Baby 5—explico rápidamente sonriendo con altivez—. Room.

— ¿Estás seguro que desde esta distancia puedes alcanzarlos?

—Tact—dijo desentendiendo sus palabras y concentrándose en apuntar su dedo índice hacia el frente y luego moverlo de abajo hacia arriba haciendo levitar varios de los buques en el aire junto con una gran cantidad de agua al usar aquella técnica, pero a pesar del gran alcance que tuvo, no logró alcanzar el barco principal donde se encontraban los subordinados de Pica.

Baby 5 se sorprendió al ver el repentino ataque y enfureció enseguida de darse cuenta de que ese ataque no podría provenir de nada más ni nada menos que Trafagar Law. Escupió su cigarro en el suelo y lo piso con el tacón rojo de sus zapatos y miro fijamente al hombre del otro lado del mar.

— ¡¿Un ataque desde esta distancia-desuyan?!-preguntó Buffalo con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

—Acerquémonos más—ordenó Law mientras observaba con burla la pequeña rabieta de la mujer al ver algunas de sus naves destruidas.

— ¡Es imposible Capitán!-vociferó en respuesta Sachi.

—No me importa pelear contra ellos, solo quiero dejarle una advertencia—explicó cambiando su rostro sereno por arrugas de ira notablemente marcadas.

—El objetivo no es solo deshacerse de ellos por ahora ¿verdad? —dijo intentando hacerle reaccionar—. Entendemos que quieras luchar con ellos para enviarles sus cabezas a Donflamingo, pero toda la tripulación se verá envuelta en la pelea y aún seguimos en desventaja por la cantidad de enemigos. Law sabía que Penguin tenía la razón, pero el sentimiento de venganza comenzaba a negarle el juicio, al saber lo importante que era para el rubio los miembros de su tripulación y con la oportunidad de acabar con las vidas de algunos de ellos hacia que tomara decisiones arriesgadas.

Él sabía que con su habilidad podía sacarlos del juego en un segundo, pero aquella distancia le era imposible lograrlo a menos que se acercaran lo suficiente, pero al realizar aquella acción, el enemigo podría fácilmente rodearlos y al ser el triple del número que su tripulación entonces terminaría perdiendo la batalla, ya que en algún momento su habilidad se detendría y lo debilitaría.

Estuvo tan abstraído con sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuando comenzó a llover, las gotas comenzaron a caerle en el rostro y empapándole la ropa a ambos, los rayos cada vez sonaban más fuertes en el oscuro cielo y supo entonces que era la oportunidad perfecta para huir de allí cuanto antes.

—Prioriza la huida por encima de todo lo demas-le ordenó con una mirada dura y tosca—. Iré a echar un vistazo a ver cómo está Nami-ya Camino hacia su habitación y se encontró con Bepo todavía en el lugar que le había dejado la última vez que le vio. El oso al darse cuenta se levantó rápidamente.

— ¿Qué ocurre Capitán?

* * *

—Rodeadlos y seguir avanzando exigió Baby 5 a uno de los hombres que se encontraba en su derecha, mientras sacaba un nuevo cigarro de su caja. Si lograban acercarse aunque sea un poco más, podría rodearlos para poder usar su habilidad, estaba molesta y no le importaba si el barco llegaba a quemarse, destruirse o que desapareciera en las profundidades del mar.

— ¡Se acerca un tormenta terriblemente fuerte-desuyan! —comenzó a revolotear Buffalo a su alrededor,

— ¡Es cierto! Será peligroso si continuamos avanzando—gritó otro de los subordinados apoyando a Buffalo, la mujer hizo una mueca no queriendo retirarse todavía, pero rápidamente se le ocurrió un plan brillante.

—Bien, este barco se retirará—accedió a la advertencia. Informar al resto de la flota de que continúen abriendo fuego.

— ¡¿Y si el barco se hunde con la princesa dentro?!-pregunto horrorizado y con voz asustadiza.

—Es una descendiente de dios-admitió—. No saldrá herida por una simple bala. ¿O es que dudas de la reputación de Dressrosa?

—Claro que no—pego un brinco—.Pero…

— ¿Hay algún problema con ello?-preguntó con mirada amenazante.

—Pero…es que la necesitamos aquí—susurró intimidado, pero inmediatamente la mirada dura de la mujer fue intercambiada por un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas y un brillo en la pupila de sus ojos.

—A-alguien… ¿Me necesita? —tartamudeó retorciendo unos cuantos pasos, agarrándose la cara con las manos. Tanto Buffalo como el resto de los hombres abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y se quedaron estoicos—. S-si alguien…me necesita, entonces…

— ¡Piénsalo aunque sea un poco-desuyan! — le reprendió Buffalo intentándola entrar en razón, pero Baby 5 continuó soñando despierta con la idea de alguien finalmente la necesitara, se imaginó a ella misma rodeada de miles de personas que le gritaban lo tanto que la querían y necesitaba.

Buffalo desistió de sus intentos y ordeno lo que habían previsto antes de que la mujer comenzara con sus delirios

—Esa princesa que, a pesar de su aspecto y actitud, se niega a actuar bajo sus deseos. Si desapareciera allí mismo, sería bastante útil de alguna manera— recordó lo que le había dicho Joker antes de que ambos salieran en busca del barco de Law, sus palabras lo habían dejado pensativo y curioso.

* * *

-Nami estaba jugando desinteresada con los mechones naranjas de su cabello cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse repentinamente. No le presto tanta atención a la brusca irrupción en la habitación hasta que se dio cuenta de que se traba del moreno, se giró en su dirección al mismo tiempo en que lo veía entrar en la habitación con semblante serio seguido de Bepo que continuaba con una mirada afligida en su rostro.

—Déjame aclarar Bepo que tu castigo no ha terminado—le reprendió recordándole que su discusión no acababa ahí mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

—Sí, capitán—contestó en un susurro poco audible, bajando la cabeza en el proceso—. Princesa Nami—le saludó alegremente y ella le correspondió el saludo con una pequeña sonrisa. Law los observó a ambos con una mirada enfurecida. Al parecer no le había gustado para nada lo poco cercano que se había vuelto con el oso el poco tiempo que llevaba de rehén en el barco, pero a ella poco le importaba la mirada que le dio y lo que opinaba sobre ello al respecto.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre afuera? —preguntó cambiando la conversación mientras intentaba ver por la ventana lo que ocurría, pero era imposible debido a que el Polar Tang estaba alejándose del enemigo a toda prisa para empezar con el proceso de huida, comenzando también a prepararse para sumergirse de nuevo en las profundidades del océano.

—Han llegado enemigos—se atrevió a responderle el oso bajo la atenta mirada del oji gris quien no hizo más que gruñir por la revelación de información que según él no le incumbía a la pelirroja.

— ¿Son los barcos de Wheatheria? —preguntó con felicidad reflejada en sus pupilas. El hecho de que los navíos de su país se encontraban cercanos a ello le dio una pequeña esperanza de que la rescataran cuando antes de su secuestro, y aún más si Luffy y sus amigos se encontraban dentro de él.

—No, son de Dressrosa—respondió esta vez Law relajando el ceño y mofándose de su pequeña muestra de felicidad—. Guiados por la gente de Donflamingo.

—De Donflamingo ¿eh? —dijo rugiendo y rodando los ojos con descontento, cosa que fue notado por ambos. Por un momento pensó en que sus amigos tal vez se habían enterado de que ella había sido secuestrada y que entonces habían partido inmediatamente para buscarla, pero la persona que menos quería que la rescatara era Donflamingo, el hombre no le agradaba y no quería siquiera encontrárselo de nuevo.

—De todas formas, no importa quien venga, no serás capaz de escapar— interrumpió sus pensamientos con frialdad e indiferencia. Nami nuevamente pudo ver aquellos ojos tan fríos, sin calor ni vida como la vez anterior; a pesar de tener unos ojos tan peculiarmente diferentes debía admitir que se preguntaba como seria verlos llenos de alegría y jubilo. Nami apartó la mirada con el ceño fruncido, estaba acabando con los pocos estribos que había logrado reunir a lo largo del día, pero no sabía que más hacer, si cometía otra imprudencia podía ser que esta vez no tuviese tanta suerte, y no serbia de nada decir algo más, sus palabras no parecían tener ningún efecto sobre él. En cambio parecían causarle gracia y estaba segura que de alguna forma se estaba divirtiendo con su estado actual.

—Nami-ya, ¿No te parece extraño? —robó su atención nuevamente con una sonrisa siniestra, no le gustaba para nada la forma en la que sonreía—. La flota que se suponía que estaba aquí para rescatar a la princesa esta ahora atacando este barco, a pesar de que no saben dónde te encuentras.

—Debe haber una razón para eso—le enfrentó devolviéndole la mirada. Bepo se sintió incomodo una vez mas por la tensión acumulada en la habitación por parte de ambos—. Además, su puntería puede estar viéndose afectada por la tormenta.

—Puede que tengas razón Nami-ya—cuestionó cerrando los ojos y sin dejar la sonrisa de su rostro—. Pero, cualquiera se daría cuenta de que este ataque va en serio.

Nami estrecho los ojos preguntándole con la mirada a que se refería. Él pareció contento de explicarle de que estaba hablando.

—Es por eso que, aunque regreses con ellos, no tienes ninguna garantía de que vayan a tratarte bien. Nami apretó el puño sabiendo que sus suposiciones podrían tener algo de razón. Lo observo darse la vuelta para marcharse como siempre hacia, queriendo tener siempre la última palabra, pero una voz interior hizo que gritase sin ninguna razón.

— ¡Espera! —gritó sin pensar, él se detuvo y se volteó a verla, fue cuando la peli naranja se dio cuenta de que en realidad no tenía nada que decirle y que no sabía por qué desde un principio lo llamo para que se detuviese. Un golpe sacudió al submarino provocando que este comenzara a tambalearse de un lado a otro, la lámpara sobre ella comenzó a mecerse con los movimientos del navío provocando que pequeñas chispas comenzaran a caer sobre la cama en donde se encontraba.

—Room—escuchó que dijo el pelinegro y de un segundo a otro ya se encontraba a un lado de ella para protegerla del cortocircuito, cubriéndola en su pecho rodeándola con sus brazos morenos llenos de curiosos tatuajes. Nami se encontró sorprendida al principio, pero al pensarlo mejor se dio cuenta de que no era algo extraño que el hombre fuera un usuario de la fruta del diablo.

— ¿Estas bien Bepo? —preguntó el Capitán al oso una vez que se aseguro de que la pelirroja no se hubiese lastimado, este asintió indicando que se encontraba en perfecto estado, luego se volteó hacia ella—. ¿Puedes levantarte?

Nami no le prestó atención, estaba tan consumida en su cabeza que no podía escuchar nada, absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera podía verle la cara, era como si había quedado en algún extraño trance, pero a pesar de que el agitaba sus hombros para que reaccionara, ella solo podía enfocar su vista en la ventana con la cabeza inclinada con confusión, en donde una bala de un material bastante conocido para ella se acercaba a una velocidad impresionante. Fue como si todo hubiese ocurrido en cámara lenta, pero su mente reacciono lo más rápido que se pudo permitir, haciendo lo primero que se le cruzo por la mente.

Empujo el cuerpo de Law detrás de ella, y se colocó de espaldas en el momento justo en que la bala atravesaba por la ventana y se incrustaba en la parte baja de su espalda, causando que gimiera de dolor. El pelinegro abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante su repentino movimiento, pero comprendió todo cuando el vestido azul de Nami había comenzado a teñirse de rojo y ella caía en su pecho susurrando algo que no logro escuchar.

—Kairoseki.

La mujer entre sus brazos se desvaneció rápidamente antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntarle el motivo de sus acciones.

* * *

Chan chan ¿Que pasará con Nami o:? Besitos de Bepo para todos/as y nos vemos en dos semanas!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Lamentablemente no me pertenece **One Piece** y sus personajes son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda** y la historia de **Aoki Umi No Toraware Hime** es propiedad de **Ayamura Yuki.**

¡Bueno pues aquí le traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia! La verdad es que pensé que quedaría muchísimo más corto que los anteriores y me sorprendí más bien cuando vi que había escrito ¡5000 palabras! No sé si será el más largo de todos, eso depende de la historia original y de lo que yo iré agregando para cambiarlo.

Antes que nada quiero decir también que me he creado un segundo **Tumblr** especialmente para mis historias (más que todo de **One Piece** ) y los invitó a seguirme para que podamos conectarnos todo y seguir compartiendo muchas más cosas de esté universo. Y si no tienen **Tumblr.**..¿Pues que esperan para crearse uno y seguirme? bueno tal vez no para eso, pero les prometo que no se van a arrepentir 7u7, además de que allí se encuentra la mayoría de las personas Fans del **Lawna** y otros **ship** s c: **Lo dejaré en mi perfil por si quieren buscarlo**

* * *

 **Capitulo IV**

-Los escombros tomaron lugar en la habitación luego del impacto, causado por la bala que había perforado el vidrio de la ventana con una facilidad impresionante, quebrándolo al instante en miles de pedazos filosos. Law movió a la mujer sobre él esperando a que reaccionara y se levantara diciendo que se encontraba en perfecto estado, pero se sorprendió al encontrar sus manos llenas de un líquido rojo que había empezado a brotar de la herida de su espalda; era algo que ya había visto innumerables veces antes y no era para nada algo que lo hiciese sentir orgulloso.

De un momento a otro ya no se encontraba a bordo de su submarino en mitad del océano, el cuerpo de Nami había sido remplazado por el de otra mujer que se encontraba en circunstancia similares a las de ella. La sangre goteaba de sus manos y no podía dejar de mirar el color carmesí que lo sumergía en un trance del que no podía salir.

Sabía exactamente en donde se encontraba y no le agradaba la idea de revivir aquel suceso. Era de noche y estaba oscuro, pero las llamas que quemaban la ciudad le proporcionaban la luz suficiente como para distinguir las cosas a su alrededor.

La cama en la que estaba fue remplazada por la grama y tierra mojada producto de las intensas lluvias que anteriormente había bañado el país, muy lejos de donde se encontraba actualmente y no tenía que seguir mirando a su alrededor para saber que se encontraba en casa. En Flevence, mejor conocido como la ciudad blanca, anteriormente admirada por su peculiar belleza, donde había crecido toda su vida y en donde todo le fue arrebatado.

El rostro de su madre era tan pacifico en ese momento, ajena a como todo a su alrededor se caía a pedazos; hubiera deseado llegar a tiempo para ver su último aliento, para que ella le dijese que lo amaba y que cuidase a su hermana a partir de ahora, pero a la vez sabía que si lo hubiera hecho no hubiera sido capaz de decirle que ella también se había marchado.

La sujeto de los hombros y la aproximó hacia él para pegarla a su cuerpo en un último abrazo antes de partir; fue entonces cuando pudo escuchar los gritos lejanos de su subordinado llamándole con desesperación.

— ¡Capitán! —Repitió por cuarta vez intentando captar su atención, pero no fue hasta que toco su hombro que él pudo reaccionar mirándole a los ojos con conmoción—. ¡Tenemos que parar la hemorragia! Él se encargó de quitar los escombros del cuerpo de Nami y luego le ayudo a apartar su cuerpo de sus piernas para que el pudiese levantarse.

El oso al ver la tristeza de sus ojos comenzó a preocuparse y coloco la pata sobre su hombro nuevamente, el más que nadie sabía que aquello no hizo más que recordarle terribles experiencias.

—Capitán yo me encargaré—él le devolvió la mirada sin decir una palabra—. Vuelva a la cubierta, debe haber problemas.

—Está bien—apenas susurró de acuerdo con sus planes, no le seria de ayuda para tratar a la mujer, no con aquel estado de trastorno en el que se encontraba. En cuanto desapareció, Bepo se dispuso a tratar a Nami lo antes posible.

* * *

—¡Doffy! —Gritó alarmado Trébol corriendo desde el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación en donde el rubio lo esperaba con noticias—. ¡Baby 5 y Buffalo han vuelto!

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó volteándose hacia su dirección, esperando a que explicase el porqué de su repentina agitación.

— ¡Es mejor que lo veas Doffy! —continuó gritando escandalosamente mientras se acercaba cada vez a él, haciéndole incomodar. Decidió seguirlo por el hecho de que no continuara molestándolo, pero entendió de qué hablaba en cuanto vio la cabeza de dos miembros de su familia sobre un pequeño barco, sin rastro de sus cuerpos y un Den den Mushi sobre el barco. Una vena de su frente comenzó a marcarse lentamente dejando muy notoria la furia que tenía porque alguien se haya metido con su familia.

—Ese mocoso—masculló entre dientes con furor mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

— ¡Joven amo! —lloriqueó Buffalo en cuanto lo vio.

— ¡Maldición! Ese maldito de Law en verdad lo hizo—corroboró la mujer a su lado, en las mismas condiciones que él.

— ¡Lo siento Desuyan! Juro que me vengaré—rugió molesto y avergonzando por las condiciones tan lamentables en la que se encontraban.

— Seguimos atacándolos, pero…no pudimos completar la misión—gritó con frustración, con una pequeña lagrima asomándose en la esquina de su ojo.

—Está bien…—suspiró cansado de escuchar su resumen de lo que había ocurrido—. No necesitan decir nada más, después de todo estaban bajo mis órdenes.

—Vaya sorpresa—se escuchó decir del Den quien tenía una singular risa siniestra. Donflamingo bajo la mirada hacia el caracol para escuchar lo que tenía que decir—. No esperaba que viniera el jefe en persona.

— ¡¿Law?! —Dijo cambiando su gesto enfurecido por uno sonriente al escucharlo luego de un tiempo sin haberle visto—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, es una lástima no poder saludarte en persona. Dime, ¿Dónde están los cuerpos de Baby 5 y Buffalo?

—Quien sabe—respondió desinteresado—. No me preguntes cosas sin importancia.

—Reacciona de una vez Law—río brevemente antes de tomar asiento—. Los mocosos no deben jugar a ser adultos. ¿Dónde estás? No me hagas enojar.

— ¿Hacerte enojar? —Hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. No deberías preocuparte por cosas irrelevantes. Antes de que el rubio pudiera volver a hacerle otra pregunta, el Den Den volvió a su forma original indicando el final de la llamada.

—Recuperen lo que podáis del naufragio y seguid buscando por la zona—ordenó a sus hombres—. Avisen a los Marines, cierren todos los puertos cercanos, no dejéis que parta ningún barco. Y enviad una partida de búsqueda a por la princesa—su estado de ánimo cambio completamente mientras dejaba atrás el ceño fruncido y era suplantado por una sonrisa presumida—. Después de todo, la princesa es una descendiente de dios, tiene que seguir viva.

—Han sido sorprende mente habilidosos Law, ¿De verdad has conseguido a una tripulación tan fuerte? —habló en voz alta para sí mismo—. Siempre que su único objetivo sea el dinero, no debería haber problema; pero si no lo es, podría ser peligroso. Con o sin su cuerpo, lo mejor será hacer que la princesa desaparezca lo más pronto posible. Dada las circunstancias es poco probable que haya salido ilesa. Sin embargo, será un problema si resulta que de verdad goza de protección divina.

Baby 5 lo miró sin entender a qué se refería, pero aunque no estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría en la cabeza del rubio, sabía que la venganza contra Law no estaba demasiado lejos.

* * *

—Hemos conseguido librarnos de ellos. Sin embargo, los daños son considerables—comenzó a relatan Sachi en cuanto a lo que había ocurrido la batalla anterior. Luego de que la princesa fuese herida, Law se encargo por si mismo de enviarle una sorpresa a Donflamingo en un pequeño barco en dirección a Dressrosa, pero eso no significaba que los enemigos no había dado una dura lucha antes de que eso ocurriese, ocasionando graves desastres en su submarino y la mayoría de sus tripulante.

—Al menos la mitad de nuestra tripulación será incapaz de moverse durante un tiempo—agregó Penguin desde el otro lado de la habitación—. Pero tenemos suerte de haber conseguido llegar a un puerto en el que teneos casas seguras.

—Capitán—le llamó Bepo irrumpiendo en la habitación con semblante de preocupación—. Parece que todos los puertos de esta zona han sido bloqueados, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Sentado desde su silla con la Nodachi descansando en su brazo, Law se encontró en silencio mientras trazaba un rápido plan para seguir luego de que el anterior se viera arruinado por las acciones de Donflamingo, el rubio sacaría provecho de que su cargo de Shichibukai hubiese sido destituido y al estar él aún en ventaja de poseer todavía aquel poder, dejaría que la Marina se encargara de ellos mientras el descansaba cómodamente sobre su trono hecho de la miseria de los habitantes en Dressrosa.

El más que nadie deseaba verlo caer desde primera fila.

—Esconderemos el barco, daremos un rodeo e iremos por tierra—se cruzó de manos mientras miraba a sus hombres con seriedad—. Dividan a los miembros de la tripulación que aún se puedan mover en pequeños grupos que no llamen la atención y decidles que se pongan en marcha.

—Entendido—comprendió Sachi—. Me pondré con las preparaciones.

—Capitán, No hay problema en partir mañana ¿verdad? —Se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo—. ¿Qué va a hacer con Nami-san? Ni siquiera ha recuperado la consciencia, ¿No es suficiente ya? Es imposible llevarla con nosotros en su estado.

—La utilidad de la princesa no es solo como simple sacrificio Bepo—intervino Penguin ante las palabras serias que el oso había dicho. La preocupación de el por la mujer lo estaba llevando lejos como para dejar el objetivo de lado.

—Entonces, ¿Van a arriesgarse a esperar hasta que ella se recupere? —Replicó con sutil molestia en su tono—. ¿Estás dispuesto a ponerse en peligro por ella? Bepo por primera vez en mucho tiempo dominaba la conversación con tal dureza que pocas veces sus compañeros de tripulación había podido ver, generalmente el oso acataba ordenes sin rechistar y sin importar quién o que fuese lo que estaba en medio, pero esta vez era diferente y no por el simple hecho de haberse encariñado con ella.

—Yo me quedaré—anunció el moreno chasqueando la lengua, interrumpiendo su pequeña disputa—. Hemos soportado los daños, seria peor si nos quedáramos sin nada. Ustedes y el resto de la tripulación vayan al punto de encuentro, esperaré hasta que la princesa se recupere y luego los alcanzare.

El resto de los hombres se encontraron sorprendidos por sus decisiones arriesgadas y repentinas, usualmente su capitán solía dejarles a cargo de cualquier rehén que tuviesen durante su viaje, y era la primera vez que el aceptaba quedarse a solo a esperar a que el momento adecuado llegase.

—Tras eso, nos atendremos al plan original e iremos al altar—continuó luego de breve suspiro—. De esta forma no habrá ningún problema.

—Oh ya veo—chasqueó los dedos Sachi al instante—. Supongo que un cadáver no podría valer como sacrificio ¿cierto? Sería un gran problema si se descompone antes de que lleguemos al altar.

— ¡Oye! No digas esas cosas tan desagradables—Bepo lo golpeó en la cabeza inmediatamente echando humo por sus orejas, notablemente molesto por su comentario.

—Era mejor que te quedaras callado—murmuró Penguin divertido mientras negaba con la cabeza.

* * *

-Nami sentía todo su cuerpo pesado, no podía mover ni un musculo y se sentía completamente inmovilizada en la cama, como si unas duras cadenas impidieran su movimiento e incluso la correcta circulación de la sangre. Intento hablar, pero ni siquiera pudo emitir sonido, su garganta estaba tan seca que ni saliva era capaz de hacer su trabajo de lubricar su cavidad oral.

Mientras apenas mantenía los ojos abiertos, se preguntó que estaría pasando actualmente en Wheatheria, ¿Estarían preocupados por ella? ¿Sus Nakamas se habrán enterado ya de su secuestro? Esperaba que lo último se cumpliera cuanto antes si es que todavía no sabían que ella ya no se encontraba en el país, después de todo ella ya había planeado irse con ellos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Escucho el sonido de la madera crujiéndose a abrirse y fijo sus ojos en la figura conocida de Law que la observaba desde la penumbra, a pesar de estar boca abajo y de que el lugar estuviese oscuro, Nami tenía una muy buena vista de sus ojos, era como si estos brillaran como estrellas en la oscuridad.

— ¡Nami-ya! —sé sobresaltó de repente, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de que ella estaba consciente—. ¿Estas despierta? —su rostro ahora había cambiado a uno con una pizca de algo que no sabría reconocer como preocupación o sorpresa, pero estaba tan débil que podía ser algo fácilmente confundible. Sin embargo aunque apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos estaba casi segura de que podía ver en sus ojos la creciente inquietud de saber si se encontraba bien, era extraño para ella, que el hombre que tanto insistiera en sacrificarla en un altar,ahora tuviese una cara de pánico por perderla, y ella ya había visto ese rostro antes, en los rostros de las personas cuando perdían a alguien querido.

Siempre se había preguntado cómo sería que alguien la mirase a ella de esa forma, pero aunque nunca había desecho en su cabeza la ocasión de que aquello pudiese ocurrir en el futuro, nunca se imaginó encontrar aquella mirada en un hombre como Trafalgar Law.

— ¿Qué? —Balbuceó apenas en un susurro, tan poco audible como para que Law se acercara más hacia ella—. ¿Por qué? —Preguntó ahora un poco más duro, haciendo que él se confundiera por la repentina pregunta—. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

— ¿Cara? —Repitió pasándose por el rostro como para eliminar cualquier sentimiento que ella ya había captado—. ¿Qué cara?

—No entiendo en lo que piensas…Law—la forma en la que había pronunciado su nombre lo hizo dejar de taparse el rostro con su mano y verla desconcertado por el suave tono que había empleado—. No lo entiendo—fue lo último que dijo antes de sucumbir nuevamente al sueño que desde hace tiempo la llamaba.

— ¿Nami-ya? —la llamó moviendo ligeramente su hombro en busca del significado de sus últimas palabras.

Cuando vio que ella no respondía y que se había dormido nuevamente, lanzo un largo suspiro mientras se peinaba el cabello hacia atrás. ¿Cuál era el rostro que había puesto? Se preguntó en su cabeza.

Antes de girarse y salir por la puerta rozó el rostro blanquecino de la pelirroja sutilmente con sus dedos, apenas dándole una ligera caricia; luego llevo lentamente un mechón de cabello naranja detrás de su oreja para apartárselo y que este no le molestara. Finalmente se apartó como si hubiese hecho algo incorrecto y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, no sin antes echarle una rápida mirada antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

-Cuando Nami se despertó por segunda vez ahora se sentía con mucha más energía y ahora podía mantener ambos ojos completamente abiertos, intento sentarse en la cama apoyando ambas manos sobre el colchón y sintió una fuerte punzada en la espalda que la hizo rápidamente acostarse boca abajo nuevamente.

Se sintió confusa al recordar el sueño que hacia tenido mientras dormía, pero no estaba segura si en verdad se trataba de un sueño o había pasado en realidad, por que ver a Trafalgar Law preocupada por ella realmente la hizo dudar de la realidad.

Luego de varios intentos en los que le costó bastante trabajo, logró finalmente incorporarse sobre las sabanas justo en el momento en que vio entrar a un hombre por la puerta, quien no reconoció inmediatamente.

—Gracias a dios que despertaste Nami-san—la saludó alegremente con una bandeja en manos, que traía un pequeño vaso de vidrio acompañado de una tetera—. Te he traído algo de agua, ¿Cómo está tu garganta? Debes tener sed.

Lo miró de arriba abajo con mirada analizadora, recordaba haberlo visto de reojo en la cubierta la primera noche en el submarino, pero nunca había establecido una conversación banal con él en ninguna oportunidad. Llevaba puesto el traje oficial de la tripulación y un gorro blanco en donde decía "Penguin" el cual supuso seria su nombre.

—La dejare aquí, ¿Serás capaz de rellenar el vaso? —preguntó antes de colocar la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche una vez ella asintió con la cabeza en silencio—. Sería bueno que comieras algo ¿Crees que puedes? Ah, hoy hace un muy buen tiempo, abriré las ventanas.

Luego de abrir las ventanas se aproximó hacia ella y le acomodo la almohada para que ella se sintiese más cómoda, acercándose apenas unos milímetros más haciendo ella arqueara una ceja y él se colorara ligeramente.

—Ah disculpa—dijo tosiendo con nerviosismo—. Todavía no me he presentado ¿verdad? Me llamo Penguin.

Por otro lado Nami no fue capaz de responder a las cosas que Penguin le decía, todavía estaba un poco atolondrada para distinguir si no se encontraba dormida todavía.

—Estamos en una casa de propiedad privada en un país muy lejos de Wheatheria—respondido antes de que ella siquiera pensara en preguntarle—. Vamos a quedarnos aquí un tiempo, de esa forma podrás recuperarte Nami-san.

 _«_ _—Quedarnos un tiempo—pensó mientras bebía un trago de agua, refrescando su seca garganta el instante._ _»_

— ¿Qué hay de la flota de Dressrosa? —inquirió con curiosidad, queriendo saber si Donflamingo se encontraba lo más lejos posible de ella.

—Aun buscándote—le dijo mirándola desde el rabillo del ojo, inseguro si contestar su pregunta con aún más detalles—. Por lo tanto no puedo permitirte que salgas al exterior. Lo siento.

Nami sabia eso aunque no se lo hubiera preguntando, a pesar de haber salvado anteriormente a su capitán, él no cedería en cuanto a su liberación.

—Gracias por salvar al capitán—le agradeció sonriéndole alegremente, como si supiera exactamente lo que había pensando—. Aunque suene impertinente, el capitán es muy importante para nosotros, aunque no puedo evitar preguntarme por lo has hecho Nami-san—su tono de voz la sorprendió, que paso de ser uno serio a ser un con toque divertido.

Nami también se preguntó lo mismo, ¿Por qué lo había salvado? Fácilmente podría haber dejado que la bala lo atravesara y que estuviera lo suficientemente débil como para poder escapar, pero simplemente no pudo; había sido como un acto reflejo, ella no hubiera podido quedarse sin hacer nada viendo como la vida de alguien podría desvanecerse frente a sus ojos. No importaba quien fuera, ella no era el tipo de personas que daban un paso atrás cuando se trataba de la vida de alguien.

Y tampoco lo había hecho esperado algo a cambio como su gratitud o por obtener su libertad, era algo más que eso. Lo había hecho por la sencilla razón de que quería hacerlo.

—No sé por qué lo hice—mintió no queriendo revelar las razones detrás de sus acciones, era más fácil hacerlo que intentar explicarle eso a piratas que nada les importaba más que ellos mismos.

—Ya que estas levantada y puedes hablar creo que serás capaz de comer. Te traeré algo de sopa—le dijo antes de marcharse nuevamente. Mientras Penguin caminaba hacia la cocina no pudo parar la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro, él estaba algo seguro de saber las razones detrás de la pelirroja, pero al ver que mentía deliberadamente no quiso seguir discutiendo por el tema.

* * *

—Capitán—lo llamó Bepo antes de entrar al salón en donde el pelinegro se encontraba leyendo un libro, el moreno aparto la mirada de las paginas para mirarlo—. El grupo de Jean Bart dice que partirán mañana.

—Ya veo—comentó perezoso—. En ese caso iré a verlos.

—Sigo estando en contra—cambió la conversación, para hablar de un tema que Law no quería discutir—. No hay razón para que vayas con Nami-san, de entre todos tu huida es la más importante. Nami-san puede venir conmigo y Sachi…

—Eso no va a ocurrir —interrumpió agarrándose el puente de la nariz—. Soy el que goza de más posibilidades de no ser descubierto, además ya hemos discutido esto antes, no vas a quedarte a solas con Nami-ya. El tono que empleo no era en forma de regaño, era cansado, pero sin dejar de lado la amenaza que implicaba ir en contra de sus palabras.

—Estoy preocupado—admitió en un suspiro—. Si te vuelves cada vez más cercano a Nami-san, ¿No se interpondrán tus emociones en el camino? El moreno clavo rápidamente sus ojos de nuevo en él como si lo hubiera insultado deliberadamente.

—No perderé de vista el objetivo solo por eso—gruñó dando por terminada la conversación—. Definitivamente no lo haré.

Su dura afirmación no hizo más que hacer preocupar aún más el oso, quien no estaba realmente seguro de sus palabras a pesar de la fuerte determinación que tenían.

* * *

-El resto del tiempo no hizo más que permanecer en reposo sobre la cama a la espera de que su herida mejorara, las únicas personas que la había visitado había sido Bepo para saludarla y decirle que se recuperara pronto, y por otro lado Penguin quien se encargaba de llevarle agua y comida.

Se estaba aburriendo de permanecer allí sin absolutamente nada para hacer, se la pasaba viendo cuando el sol se ocultaba por las noches y como la luna hacia su aparición, porque ya estaba cansada de contar la cantidad de manchas oscuras en el techo.

— ¡Nami-san! —La interrumpió Penguin con voz aguda, entrando en la habitación con la jarra llena nuevamente de agua, mientras movía sus caderas en un gracioso baile—. ¿Deberíamos lavar tu cuerpo? —dijo con una pequeña risa nerviosa mientras batía sus pestañas.

Aquel comportamiento le pareció extraño, ¿En verdad se trataba de un hombre? Su forma de hablar era muy femenina, incluso más que la de ella. Lo vio mecer las caderas de un lado a otro mientras lo oía tararear una canción que no conocía.

—No te preocupes, lo hare yo misma—hizo una mueca incomoda por no saber si en verdad se trataba de un hombre que debió haber nació como mujer.

—Oh, ¿Pero no te será difícil alcanzar la espalda? —le preguntó llevándose una mano hacia lo boca simulando asombro—. No te preocupes por mi princesa, ya estoy acostumbrado a esto.

Nami estuvo a punto de ceder, al fin y al cabo era como si se estuviese bañando con su mejor amiga Robin. Oh cuanto extrañaba a la arqueóloga y sus largas duchas juntas y relajantes. En ese momento Law entró en la habitación, paralizándose en cuanto Nami había comenzado a quitarse la camiseta para poder entrar en la ducha, en cuanto el moreno enfoco sus ojos en Penguin, se cruzó de brazos y gruñó mientras lo miraba fríamente con desaprobación.

Nami había jurado oír que incluso había chasqueado la lengua con molestia.

— ¿Te sigue doliendo la herida? —le preguntó ahora en dirección a ella, antes de comenzar cualquier alboroto con su subordinado.

—Estoy bien—mintió escogiéndose de hombros e ignorando el pinchazo que sintió.

— ¿Es eso cierto Penguin? —cuestionó ahora al otro hombre.

— ¡Claro que no! Todavía no puede andar—dijo rápidamente negando con las manos en el aire.

—Solo intento confirmar la situación Nami-ya—frunció el ceño mientras estrechaba los ojos, haciendo que sus ojeras se marcasen aún más por debajo de sus ojos—. No tienes que mentir.

—En ese caso podrías habérmelo pregunto a mi directamente Capitán—sonrió recostado su cabeza sobre sus brazos estrechados en su cuello—. ¿No se lo preguntaste a Nami-san por que estabas preocupado?

Nami inmediatamente sonrió de medio lado al ver lo incomodo que ahora el moreno se había puesto, dejando al descubierto completamente sus pensamientos al respecto.

— ¿Estabas a punto de desvestirte? —cambió el tema, intentando no mirarla demasiado mientras le preguntaba. Nami no entendió por que actuaba de esa manera hasta que se dio cuenta que no se había colocado de vuelta la camiseta.

—Así es—dijo picaronamente, al fin algo de diversión para ella luego de horas encerrada allí—. Además, Penguin-san se ofreció a ayudarme. El susodicho se sintió avergonzado al oír el honorifico que Nami había usado después de su nombre.

—Penguin—susurró Law con tono amenazante, girándose para encararlo.

— ¡Todavía no he hecho nada! —se adelantó a defenderse.

—Nami-ya—dijo con tono ambiguo—. La forma de hablar de Penguin es una fachada, tenlo presente.

Para sorpresa de ambos hombres, Nami comenzó a carcajearse de la situación, bastante divertida al parecer. Law se había preparado mentalmente ya para escuchar sus quejidos y protestas, pero nunca se imaginó que encontrará aquello nada más ni nada menos que divertido.

—Buen intento Penguin— lo aludo luego de que sus risas cesaran.

—Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya—anunció Penguin huyendo literalmente de la furia que su capitán emanaba, salvándose el pellejo y ganando un poco de tiempo para que él no lo matase.

Una vez se fue, la tensión incremento con el aire que entraba por la ventana que ambos vieron por unos segundos. Nami sintió la suave brisa en su piel, indicando que hoy haría un buen tiempo; era una lástima que no podía levantarse para poder apreciar el clima desde la cubierta.

Su atención se dirigió ahora hacia el pelinegro, quien no se había movido de su posición a unos cuantos metros de la cama en donde estaba, tenía los ojos cerrados con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa; parecía estar sumido en pensamientos en donde ella quería indagar.

Había muchas cosas que quería preguntarle. ¿Qué era ese altar del que habla? ¿Cuáles son sus objetivos? ¿Qué haría con ella? ¿Qué tipo da de persona es?, pero además de no saber cómo comenzar hacerlo también estaba la posibilidad de que el obviamente no contestara ninguna de sus dudas, con la insignificante razón de que no era de su incumbencia, pero si ella iba a morir quería saber el porqué.

—Esta situación es problemática—se adelantó a decir antes de que ella tomara el valor de hacerles preguntas, sorprendiéndola durante un breve segundo en el que trago saliva antes de continuar—. Tienes que pensar más en ti misma, esta vez me salvaste. Pero incluso si otra vez se da el caso, no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Nami no esperaba que el infame pirata Trafalgar Law le diera la gracias por sus acciones, en cambio pensó que pretendería que nada hubiera ocurrido porque realmente no le importaba si ella se hubiese lastimado en el proceso, y no es que Nami quisiera sus agradecimientos de cualquier forma, ella no lo había hecho para tener alguna clase de reconocimiento.

— ¿Por qué no? —alzó la barbilla mientras estrechaba los ojos en espera de su respuesta.

Su pregunta pareció molestarlo aún más, esta vez abrió los ojos y pudo notar la pequeña llama que estaba creciendo en su interior.

— ¡¿Qué no estas satisfecha con lo que acabo de decir?! —prácticamente le gritó, pero aun manteniendo la compostura—. ¿Acaso quieres resultar herida?

— ¡Claro que no! —Chilló cruzándose de brazos—.Si alguien puede resultar herido frente a tus ojos y tienes la oportunidad de evitarlo ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Quedarte allí parado sin hacer absolutamente nada?

—No lo haría si eso implica salir herido o muerto —su confesión la desilusionó a tal punto en el que no quiso seguir discutiendo algo que él jamás entendería, ni siquiera supo cómo fue que llego a pensar que Law podría haberse preocupado por ella. Era más que obvio que no le importaba la vida de nadie más que la suya.

Negó con la cabeza sin ser capaz todavía de creer lo que había dicho, por un momento creyó que tal vez sería diferente y que una horrible experiencia lo hizo ser el hombre que actualmente era. Había sido una suposición tonta, se había equivocado.

—Es más que obvio que no vas a comprender mis razones—sonrió incrédula mientras hablaba—. Tal vez porque tú y tus objetivos son más importantes para ti frente a la vida de una persona—mientras lo decía intentó que todo su aberración hacia el quedara más que clara, mirándole como si fuese la peor escoria que jamás había visto.

Law comprendió instantáneamente el mensaje que ella le estaba dando. Salió de la habitación azotando la puerta sin decir ni una palabra.

¿Qué hubiese pasado si los papeles se hubieran invertido?, que esta vez era Law el que tenía la oportunidad de apartarla para que no resultara herida. Nami se preguntó si él la hubiese dejado allí desangrándose, viéndola a los ojos mientras su vida se desvanecía.

* * *

-Una vez vestida con las ropas que le habían dado, que según su gusto no estaban para nada mal, salió por la puerta encontrándose con Bepo, Penguin y Sachi que la esperaban con impaciencia recostados de un muro de ladrillos bajo la sombra de un gigantesco árbol.

Llevaba una camisa blanca sin hombros debajo de un corsé ajustado en el pecho de color negro decorado con detalles dorados, acompañado de una falda de vuelo de color vino tinto que llegaba justo en la mitad de sus muslos descubiertos. Llevaba su largo y rizado cabello naranja suelto y cayendo en cascadas en su espalda y unas botas marrones con tacones.

— ¡Te queda muy bien Nami-san! —la alagó Bepo abalanzándose sobre ella una vez la vio, tenía sus regordetas mejillas blancas enrojecidas por un tierno matiz rosado. Los otros dos hombres a su lado que apartaron la mirada incomodos no estaban muy diferentes de él

—Tus otras ropas estaban sucias y hubieran atraído la atención, así que... —se aclaró la garganta Sachi—. Además se rasgaron cuando saliste herida.

—Me gustaría haber podido escoger mis ropas—se cruzó de brazos con determinación—. Pero me gusta, tienen muy buen gusto—les guiñó el ojo sensualmente causando que Penguin casi tuviese una hemorragia.

Le recordaban tanto a Brook y a Sanji, y aunque odiara admitirlo extrañaba sus extraños cortejos.

— ¿Estas lista? —escuchó la voz ronca de Law detrás de ella, rápidamente se volteó ligeramente para verlo. El moreno también llevaba ropas bastante normales, muy diferentes de las que solía usar con el logo de su tripulación, incluso podría decir que le quedaban bastante bien.

—Si—respondió en un suspiro, más que lista para partir. Nami se despidió rápidamente de Penguin y Sachi y luego se despidió del oso con un suave beso en su cabeza haciendo que todos la miraran estupefactos. Bepo en vez de sentirse avergonzando, la abrazó en respuesta con felicidad plasmada en su rostro, ambos se habían vuelto realmente cercanos.

Luego de que se separaran, Law le extendió su mano para que Nami la tomará, pero ella se le quedo mirando de arriba abajo y luego la rechazó, adelantándose en su camino mientras dejaba al moreno con su mano aun extendida en el aire.

Se quedó de pie durante unos instantes enfurecido por su repudio luego de intentar ser amable con ella. Finalmente la siguió y sin pedir permiso la tomó bruscamente de la muñeca, jalándola para caminar junto a él; Nami quiso reclamarle hasta que vio la mirada irritada que le dio advirtiéndole que no quería escucharla hablar.

Decidió aceptarlo a regañadientes con el ceño fruncido, mientras intentaba el ignorar la sensación de sus dedos envueltos en su piel.

* * *

Pues como habrán visto, en este capítulo podemos ver un poco la cercanía entre estos dos, al igual que un poco más de lo que piensa nuestro querido **Law,** ¿Qué piensan de ello? estoy curiosa por saber además de lo que opinan de las razones de **Nami** y si creen que Law tienen razón para molestarse.

 **-Respondiendo comentarios :D-**

 **-Alessana Yagami** : Me alegra que te guste tanto xd pero si el anterior que era bastante sencillo te gusto. ¿Qué pasará con este? o: Espero que te gusten los pequeños momentos que agregué de ellos en este capítulo, se me hizo necesario al menos un poco por que aun no había pasado nada relevante entre ellos, y además quedo perfecto para lo que viene después.

Respecto a tu pregunta, pues ya te habrás respondido en este capítulo xd De hecho, planeaba que **Donflamingo** se encontrase allí, pero no me pareció que fuese algo que el haría a menos que pasará algo con sus subordinados (como vimos en **Punk Hazard)** de hecho, me fijé en esa parte para que la historia siguiera un hilo no muy diferente a lo que paso en el manga. Las razones de Law y Donflamingo están cruzadas (por así decirlo) y se sabrán más adelante.

- **Guest:** ¡Gracias por tu comentario y por leer dulzura! Espero ver otro comentario tuyo por aquí.

¡ **Gracias por leer! besitos de Bepo para todos/as.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Lamentablemente no me pertenece **One Piece** y sus personajes son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda** y la historia de **Aoki Umi No Toraware Hime** es propiedad de **Ayamura Yuki.**

Antes que nada quería disculparme con el retraso de este capítulo, pero la verdad es que al parecer el destino no quería que lo publicará por que me pasaron un montón de problemas antes de que pudiera finalmente terminar.

Primero, todo el documento de Word en donde tenía la historia se borró por completo, incluyendo los capítulos anteriores y esté el cual ya había llegado a la mitad, lo segundo fue que mi hermana se acaparó la lapto casi todo el fin de semana por los deberes y no tenía donde escribir, y por último ayer cuando quedaba solo un par de cosas parar terminar la hermosa la lapto se apagó c: ¿Maravilloso no? y gracias al cielo se había guardado una parte, pero tuve que volver a escribir la escena final otra vez.

Y después de todas esas complicaciones finalmente pude terminar, aunque debo ser sincera; no estoy totalmente satisfecha con el resultado final del capítulo, me había gustado mucho más el anterior antes de que se borrará y aunque intente colocarlo lo más parecido posible, obviamente no quedó igual. Puede que también sea todo el mal rollo que tuve para escribirlo que hace que me sienta así, pero igualmente decidí publicarlo.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

-En algún momento del camino sus manos se había juntado, al parecer Law había notado lo incomoda que ella se encontraba cuando el pareció aumentar el agarre sobre su muñeca. La acción solo la consterno por unos instantes, prestándole más de su atención al tacto áspero y adusto que sus manos tenían al tocarla.

A pesar de trato tosco, sus manos eran cálidas, más de lo que hubiera esperado que fueran, había llegado a pensar que incluso serian terriblemente heladas, pero se encontró desconcertada de saber que sus pensamientos no eran más que solo eso. Siempre había escuchado decir que las personas con manos cálidas tenían el corazón frio, y esa era la descripción que ella tenía de Law desde el principio, un desalmado y pérfido pirata que era capaz de destruir todo por su objetivo, además de ser un increíble irreverente y descortés.

Con el ceño fruncido, Nami intento que sus pensamientos no se concentraran en un sujeto que no valiera la pena, y que en cambio prestara atención al terrible dolor que había comenzando a sentir en su espalda luego de caminar por un buen rato. Y como si el hombre a su lado pareciera leerle la mente, inmediatamente se volvió hacia ella al notar su pequeña mueca.

—Si te empieza a doler la espalda dímelo de inmediato—su tono era calmado, al parecer la pequeña rabia que tenía al iniciar la caminata había desaparecido como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Estoy bien—mintió. Por el momento, Nami no tenía ganas de iniciar otra disputa sobre lo que ella había decidió hacer, como habían tenido hace pocas noches cuando él le había recriminado sus acciones. Sabía que aunque aquello no tendría cabida de lugar el tema, Law terminaría sacándoselo en cara nuevamente solo para indicar que él tenía la razón y por supuesto que Nami no le daría el gusto.

Repentinamente dejo de sentir el suave agarre de su mano sobre la suya, la aparto fríamente como si ella le quemara la piel, supuso que se había dado cuenta de que no se veía exactamente de forma correcta.

—Vaya, así que me estas dejando escapar—le dijo sonriendo de medio lado. Nami estaba aburrida y había descubierto hace poco que las caras y expresiones de Law eran bastante ocurrentes, había encontrado una nueva forma de entretenimiento de aquel tedioso y pesado camino.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —Arqueó una ceja—. Si ocurre algo y solo tengo una mano libre, será difícil reaccionar a tiempo. La forma en la que lo había dicho la hizo enojar, esperaba que al decir eso Nami encontrara una forma de entretenerse y no que las cosas se volcaran en su contra.

—Además—agregó ahora con expresión divertida—. No es como si pudieras escapar de este lugar.

Nami quien no se encontró muy contenta con la forma en la que el hombre se burlaba de ella, dirigió su vista al frente en donde encontró a un joven alto y rubio quien venía caminando tranquilamente hacia ellos desde la dirección a donde ellos iban, ajeno a todo lo que ella estaba pasando por ese momento. El muchacho era apuesto y parecía ser alguien amable, pero ella no le presto demasiada atención a su aspecto físico si no a las posibilidades que el desconocido podía darle para escapar.

—Podría pedirle ayuda a esa persona—le señaló al hombre quien ahora se encontraba más cerca de ellos.

Sabía que aunque por más que el hombre decidiera ayudarla, no sería un rival para Law quien era un usuario de la fruta del diablo, no a menos que tuviese un poder oculto también. Pero a juzgar por la inocencia de su rostro se notaba que no era más que un muchacho quien no tenía ni la más minina idea de cómo pelear.

—Si es que puedes—comentó con ademan divertido—. Sin embargo, te daré la oportunidad de intentarlo Nami-ya.

Por otro lado, a Nami no le gusto para nada el tono que había empleado para retarla a intentarlo, sabía que lo había hecho porque sabía que cuando lo hiciera algo pasaría, pero aunque no quería darle el gusto de jactarse de ella, sentía curiosidad de ver lo que pasaría. De todas formas no es como si pensara escapar en ese preciso instante.

Nami sabía que Law la veía como una simple princesa inútil, sin capaz de poder nada más que quejarse todo el día, pero vaya que él se equivocaba. Si antes su intento de escapar no había funcionado debido a que estaba en mar abierto, no quería saber de lo que ella sería capaz de hacer al estar en tierra. Solo tenía que esperar la oportunidad perfecta y estaría de vuelta junto a sus amigos, solo era cuestión de esperar.

 _« —No deberías subestimarme imbécil—pensó mientras se aproximaba hacia el muchacho»_

—Hey—lo llamó captando su atención al instante—. Hay algo que quiero preguntarte. Inmediatamente el muchacho hizo una mueca de confusión y comenzó a hablarle en otro idioma diferente al suyo; ahora lo entendía todo, era por eso que Law había sido tan generoso de darle una oportunidad para intentarlo.

Escucho la risa de Law en su espalda, aproximándose hacia ella y apoyando un brazo sobre sus caderas, aproximándola hacia él antes de comenzar a platicar con el desconocido frente a ella. A pesar de estar divertido por causar que se humillara frente al muchacho, también noto una pizca de molestia, como si lo que hubiera hecho no le hubiese hecho feliz en lo absoluto.

— ¡Podrías habérmelo dicho! —decidió seguirle el juego, fingiendo molestia y vergüenza de no saber para nada de lo que hablaban, mientras intentaba ignorar su conversación para que se le hiciera más fácil lucir ignorante a la situación.

—Lo siento por la molestia—de un momento a otro, con una mano aun en su cadera, aproximo con su otra mano la suya para darle un suave beso sobre ella, causando que Nami se exaltará y sus mejillas pálidas se tornaran de un suave tono rosado. Sus ojos se enfocaron en los suyos durante sus acciones, pero antes de que pudiera saber que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza el muchacho comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

—Pelea de amantes ¿eh? —dijo sonriendo, divertido de la situación que se presentó frente a él.

Si no fuera porque Nami no quería que Law supiera sobre ello, ya hubiera comenzado a gritarle al muchacho que ella nunca podría estar con alguien tan idiota como él, pero intentando calmarse no dijo una palabra al respecto.

Mientras ellos terminaban de hablar, Nami le agradeció mentalmente a Robin y su capacidad de aprender más de un idioma, su amiga le había enseñado lo básico de algunos en el momento en que ella tuviese que viajar a un país donde se hablara una lengua diferente.

A pesar de que querer cerrarle la boca al latoso hombre, decidió mantener eso en secreto para usarlo como ventaja sobre él más adelante, sonriendo mentalmente se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba a ambos hombres terminar su conversación.

—Por cierto, ¿Eres de Wheatheria? Tu acento me parece familiar—le preguntó antes de irse, ligeramente curioso de saber su respuesta.

—No, me temo que no—fue su respuesta antes de que el rubio continuara su camino de donde ellos venían, desapareciendo poco a poco en el camino de rocas hasta el punto en que ambos ya no podía verlo cerca.

—Parecía buena persona—dijo sin pensar, había sido un pensamiento que juraba no haber dicho en voz alta. Nami tenía suerte de que Law no fuera un hombre tan despiadado como para deshacerse de alguien inocente solo por el hecho de que podría descubrirlos, pero se lamentaba haber tenido que involucrarlo en eso solo por su curiosidad.

—Harías bien en recordar que hay gente que no lo es—de repente el aire calmado que había tomado lugar por un momento desapareció, contagiándose de la mala vibra que el moreno irradiaba siempre—. Si no quieres meterte en problemas, será mejor que te comportes.

Nami no le contesto, en cambio decidió dejarlo atrás mientras caminaba al frente decidida a ignorarlo. No tenía ganas de discutir con él, estaba cansada, la espalda le dolía y el poco buen humor que tenía se había esfumado gracias él.

— ¿Me estas escuchando? —le preguntó tomándola de la muñeca y jalándola bruscamente hacia atrás para encararlo, lo que causo una punzada dolorosa en su espalda. No parecía contento de que ella decidiera ignorarlo.

—Suéltame—le ordenó con una mueca de dolor, apartando su mano sobre ella; le miró desafiante y dejándole claro que no quería que la volviese tocar Una vez más la soltó y aparto la mirada antes de continuar, Nami no sabía si era la forma en que lo había mirado o el tono que había usado para hablarle, pero de alguna u otra forma su extraña mueca arrepentida la hizo suavizar sus facciones mientras se preguntaba que quería decir.

* * *

-El resto del camino no continuo mejor que antes, ninguno de los dos había dicho una palabra desde lo que había ocurrido anteriormente y Nami había comenzado a impacientarse. Hubiese deseado que por lo menos Bepo los hubiesen acompañado, ya que el oso era mucha mejor compañía que el pirata gruñón y rezongón su lado, al menos así podría entretenerse en el aburrido camino hacia la nada, dado que no sabía a donde iba.

Algunas veces lo miraba de reojo, siempre estaba impasible y sereno y se sorprendía de que ni siquiera mostraba una reacción diferente de las que había visto anteriormente, y no era como si eso le interesara, pero no tenía nada más en lo que fijarse mientras caminaba en un silencio constante.

Decidió entonces iniciar una conversación, a ver si esta vez era capaz de sacarle algo de información, o por lo menos la suficiente como para que ella tuviese algo más en lo que pensar.

— ¿Qué país es este? —preguntó de repente. Law al principio no se había dado cuenta de que ella le estaba hablando, no hasta que sintió su mirada sobre él, y aunque ella sabía en donde estaban dado que conocía el idioma, decidió que sería una buena forma de iniciar la conversación.

—No necesitas saberlo—fue su vaga respuesta huraña luego de meditarlo unos segundos.

 _« —Cálmate Nami, respira hondo—pensó intentando calmarse a sí misma, tenía que volver a intentarlo»_

— ¿Tu pueblo natal está aquí? —lo intentó nuevamente, consiguiendo que él frunciera el ceño levemente por su interrogatorio.

—Siéntete libre de imaginarte lo que quieras.

—Ni siquiera puedes responderme eso—resopló hastiada cruzándose de brazos.

—No tiene sentido trata de comerme la cabeza Nami-ya—la miró por el rabillo del ojo—. Abstente de preguntar cosas inútiles.

— ¡Si tan solo respondieras a algunas de ellas! —contra atacó levanto su dedo índice y acusándole con él.

—No me gustan los rodeos así que lo dejare claro—se detuvo de repente para mirarla fijamente—. Nuestro único objetivo es el dinero y eso es todo.

Había algo en la manera en que lo decía que hizo que su respuesta la hiciera pensar más de la cuenta. No estaba segura, no era algo que podía afirmar del todo, pero de alguna u otra forma le indico que estaba mintiendo; sería ridículo decir que no parecía del tipo que le importase demasiado el dinero, dado que no lo conocía lo suficiente si no solo por rumores que la gente decía.

—Mientes—susurró suavemente como respuesta, relajando su ceño fruncido y enfocando por completo sus ojos con él, como si pudiera ver lo que pensaba.

— ¿Qué podría decir que te dejara satisfecha?—dio una carcajada caustica mientras le daba la espalda para seguir caminando, intentando apartar su acentuada mirada de él.

—Pero…—corrió hasta quedar en frente del nuevamente para cerrarle el camino—. Cuando nos conocimos dijiste que tenías un deseo, no creo que eso haya sido mentira.

—No puedo creer que te hayas tomado esa mentira tan enserio—dijo seriamente a pesar de que se estaba burlándose de ella y su ingenuidad—. Lo tomaré en cuenta cuando vuelva a raptar a otra princesa.

—Dices que hago preguntas inútiles—ignoró lo que dijo negando con la cabeza—. Sin embargo aun así encuentras difícil responderlas.

—Cree lo que quieras Nami-ya—fue lo último que dijo antes de que el silencio nuevamente reinara sobre ellos, haciendo que Nami quisiera arrancarse los mechones de cabello de la cabeza en frustración, el hombre sí que era exasperante y testarudo.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la ciudad portuaria, Nami prácticamente ignoro la presencia de Law mientras se fijaba en las estructuras de los edificios. El lugar era bastante agradable y pulcro, se notaba a primera vista lo bien cuidada que se encontraba el lugar y como los habitantes del lugar se esmeraban por hacerlo una hermosa ciudad.

Se detenía en cada lugar a admirar las estructuras antiguas con toque moderno, la ciudad parecía tener una grandiosa y estupenda historias detrás de todas sus paredes y estaba segura de que si Robin estuviera allí, estaría muy interesada en conocer el origen del lugar.

—No te alejes demasiado—le advirtió Law en algún momento, pero a pesar de que le había escuchado, prácticamente había hecho caso omiso a sus palabras cuando cada vez que encontraba algo que le llamaba la atención se detenía a admirarlo hasta que estuviera satisfecha.

Fue entonces que encontró una tienda en particular, que la hizo detenerse y mirar la vitrina maravillada por lo que observaba detrás del vidrio. Ballestillas de metal, cuadrantes, astrolabios, Logs poses, las hojas para mapas más finos que había visto, los pinceles más precisos para trazos perfectos; todos los instrumentos de cartografía que siempre había deseado tener estaban allí frente a ella, esperando solo a que ellas lo adquiriera para poder comenzar el mapa del mundo que tanto anhelaba dibujar.

Law la observo mientras admiraba aquellos inusuales materiales, levemente sorprendido de su reacción al verlos.

—Son instrumentos muy fáciles de encontrar—comentó a su lado sin despegar la mirada del vidrio.

—Es todo lo que siempre quise—apenas susurró con añoranza—. Siempre he querido salir al mar y dibujar los mapas de todos los lugares a los que vaya—comenzó a relatar—. Pero no es algo que una princesa debería hacer. Es irónico que alguien que hace muchos años no sale del palacio quiera navegar por todo el mundo—prácticamente se burló de ella misma.

—Muchos años…—repitió levemente consternado, intentando pensar en la cantidad de años a los que se refería.

—Varias veces logré ir al extranjero con mis amigos—aclaró tomando un profundo respiro—. Cuando podía escaparme de mis obligaciones—sonrió tristemente—. Luffy siempre lograba sacarme del castillo en secreto.

De repente recordó que Law no tenía idea de quien hablaba y rápidamente cambio el rumbo dela conversación, por un momento pensó que Law no le interesaría para nada su relato, pero se emocionó al verlo escucharla tan atentamente.

—Luffy es un amigo desde hace mucho tiempo, es torpe e infantil, pero siempre lograba hacerme reír.

No sabía por qué le estaba contando aquello, simplemente lo había hecho porque de alguna forma los extrañaba y al contarle de ellos a Law, la hacía sentirse mucho mejor de lo que antes estaba. Era como si de alguna forma podía revivir todos aquellos momentos y eso la hacía feliz.

Law no perdió de vista su sonrisa cálida mientras hablaba, la forma en la que sus ojos parecían brillar y como a través de ellos veía la melancolía y la felicidad de compartir sus momentos favoritos con sus amigos, ni tampoco como sus rizos naranjas se mecían con el viento cada vez que soplaba fuertemente.

Se sintió extrañamente cómodo con la sensación de simplemente escucharla hablar, mientras observa con minuciosidad la forma en que sus labios se movían al pronunciar cada palabra y como sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente al sonreír. No podía dejar de mirarla, pero tampoco pudo decir una palabra con respecto a lo que decía.

Estaba tan embelesado que sus pensamientos en cuanto a su propósito desaparecieron en la parte más insondable de su mente. Hasta que finalmente regreso a la realidad.

—Observar el paisaje y recordar el pasado. Disfruta de ello cuanto quieras—la interrumpió sentencioso—. Después de todo, estas destinada a desaparecer pronto.

Nami observo como sus ojos se volvieron más fríos y distantes de lo que usualmente eran, era como si simplemente no hubiese vida en ellos, por un momento pensó que había logrado distraerlo de los pensamientos de sus objetivos, y era como si nada importaba en ese momento. Solo él y ella hablando tan calmadamente que parecía irreal, pero como siempre el hombre tenía que arruinar el momento con sus palabras desdeñosas y desagradables.

— ¿Qué te ocurre de repente? —se atrevió a preguntarle sin mover un solo pie de la tierra, decidida a obtener respuesta antes de seguirlo. La miro inmutable detrás de su hombro, deteniéndose repentinamente para responderle.

—Rápido—la apuró antes de sonreír cínicamente—. A no ser que quieras dormir sola al aire libre en una ciudad donde desconoces el idioma.

Camino detrás de él mientras se preguntaba por qué había actuado de forma tan desagradable tan repentinamente, era como si de repente hubiese recordado lo que venían a hacer en ese lugar.

Pensó que sería mejor intentar razonar con él aunque fuese un poco, pero después de todo era imposible.

Lo siguió hasta que llegaron a un edificio blanco bastante más normal que todos los demás que parecían mejor decorados y con arquitecturas peculiares. Una vez adentró continuaron caminando por varias habitaciones hasta que Law se detuvo y se volteó hacia su dirección.

—Me ocupare de esto, así que siéntate ahí y no te muevas—le ordenó rápidamente para luego dejarla sola en lo que parecía ser el vestíbulo del hotel.

De repente comenzó a escuchar la conversación de una pareja de ancianos que estaban de pie a unos pasos de ellas, ellos hablaban el idioma de su país natal.

— ¡Disculpen! —Los llamó llamando su atención—. ¿Hablan el idioma de Wheatheria?

— Debe ser muy difícil no conocer el idioma de este país—dijo la señora tomando asiento a su lado con una sonrisa amable.

—De hecho solo conozco lo más básico—le aclaró rápidamente agitando su mano derecha frente a su rostro.

—Vaya—comenzó asombrada—. Mi compañero es capaz de hablarlo pero, yo no tengo ninguna idea de lo que dicen—comenzó a reírse alzando una de sus manos en el proceso—. Creo que las únicas personas por aquí que pueden hablar el idioma de Wheatheria son los oficiales de la Marina—dijo tomándose la barbilla.

— ¿Hay una base justo aquí? —pregunto con interés, si de hecho allí había una entonces era capaz de salir de allí muy pronto.

— ¿Ves ese tejado azul de tres picos? —le señalo al frente donde detrás de una gran ventana se encontraba el edificio del cual ella le hablaba. Se preguntó por qué Law los había conducido a ambos a un lugar demasiada cerca de los Marines.

Observo a Law caminar con pasos lentos hacia ella desde el pasillo y por unos segundos entró en pánico al tener la posibilidad de que descubriese que había alguien allí que hablaba su idioma y que si lo hacía podía lastimar a la señora quien no tenía la culpa de nada.

Antes de que llegara hasta donde ella se encontraba sentada, decidió despedirse de la mujer y correr hacia el moreno.

— ¿De que hablaban? —preguntó seriamente, pero con una pequeña pizca de advertencia en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, causando que Nami comenzara a sudar de repente por los nervios.

—Intentaron hablarme, pero no entendía lo que decían—explicó lo más calmada que se permitió.

—Ya veo—respondió con desinterés.

Su respuesta hizo que Nami suspirara de alivio, no sabía que podría haber hecho si la hubiese descubierto y no quería imaginárselo tampoco.

—Ya lo dije antes pero…—comenzó a hablar nuevamente, causándole confusión al detenerse de repente—. No des por hecho que toda la gente que conozcas va a ser como tú, hay mucha gente en este mundo que intentaría acercarse a una princesa con motivos ocultos, por ejemplo…

Nami lo vio sonreír maliciosamente y con una mirada afilada en sus ojos antes de continuar.

—Alguien como yo. De repente era como si estuviera muy molesta con ella, casi podría decir en la forma en que la miraba que la odiaba profundamente, como si ella hubiese hecho algo que le hiciera sentir madamas que repugnancia hacia ella.

—Eso no lo que estaba…—comenzó a hablar con el ceño fruncido antes de que la interrumpiera bruscamente.

— ¿No era lo que estabas pensando? Déjalo ya—escupió con ira, como si cada palabra que ella decía no eran más que mentiras para sus oídos.

—Vete, quiero estar sola— se rindió finalmente a la pequeña riña que apenas había comenzado. Aparto la mirada y suspiro frustradamente, ya no quería seguir estando allí.

—No te hagas la arrogante Nami-ya. Eres…—continuó contestando sin deseos de dejarla abandona tan fácilmente.

— ¡Lo soy! ¿Okay? ¡Y quiero estar sola un momento! —Chilló fuertemente una vez que su paciencia se fue por el caño—. No conozco el idioma, no puedo hacer absolutamente nada aquí y si aún crees que no es suficiente, ¡bien puedes ponerme una correa en el cuello como un estúpido animal!

—Volveré por ti en unos momentos—dijo antes de salir. Sorprendentemente cumpliendo su petición de dejarla sola unos instantes para que pudiese tomar algo de aire.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, espero unos minutos antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad, salió del edificio sin mirar atrás ni tampoco cuidando a cual dirección iba, solo continuo corriendo hasta que su respiración se volvió pausada y la espalda comenzó a dolerle demasiado como para continuar.

Se obligó a detenerse mientras cerraba los ojos y se apoyaba de una pared de ladrillos para no caerse en medio de la calle; había sido imprudente salir de allí sin un plan, pero no podía soportar estar un minuto más con ese hombre.

Solo necesitaba una llamada, una sola y sería capaz de hablar con sus amigos para que la sacaran de ese lugar, ya después se preocuparía en saber que haría una vez que los hubiera contactado.

* * *

— ¿Nami ya? —preguntó Law suavemente mientras tocaba la puerta. Estaba consciente de que la había hecho molestar todo ese tiempo y no era algo bueno dado que su hombro seguía en recuperación, pero no había podido controlarse en llevarle la contraria siempre.

Se adentró en la habitación al no recibir respuesta, y comenzó a preocuparse al no verla a la vista. Comenzó a registrar el baño y el dormitorio y al ver que de hecho ella no se encontraba allí, su pánico creció y no espero un minuto más para salir en su búsqueda antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

-Luego de descansar unos segundos, continuó su travesía caminando ahora lentamente, asegurándose de mirar en todas las direcciones por si acaso y tratando de buscar un lugar en donde pudieran ayudarla. Muy pocas personas poseían un Den Mushi a pesar de estar en el Nuevo Mundo, usualmente solo los piratas, los marines y algunos comerciantes poseía tan artefacto, y pedir prestado a alguno de los dos primeros no era una idea muy inteligente.

Decidió preguntarle a alguien en donde podía encontrar un lugar para hacer una llamada y una mujer muy amable le había dicho que en un bar cercano había un Den Mushi que podía utilizar, solo que la idea de entrar a un bar sola y sin un arma no la hacía sentirse específicamente cómoda, pero sin tener ninguna otra opción, decidió arriesgarse.

Encontró el bar fácilmente luego de las indicaciones de la mujer, estaba usualmente lleno como un bar lo estaría a esas horas, así que decidió entrar, pedir un den Mushi y luego salir lo más rápido posible de ahí y esconderse hasta que sus amigos llagaran para ayudarle.

—Disculpa—llamó a una de las únicas meseras que se encontraba en el establecimiento sirviendo sake a los clientes—. Necesito hacer una llamada urgente, ¿Hay un den Mushi que pueda prestarme?

—Si claro—dijo luego de pensar unos segundos—. Pero ahora estoy muy ocupada como para llevarte yo misma, así que Paul te llevará en mi lugar.

Un anciano que escuchaba la conversación sentado en un taburete, se levantó de su asiento para llevarla en donde el Den se encontraba, y Nami pudo sentir la mirada de varios de los hombres del establecimiento sobre ella. Tenía que darse prisa.

—Aquí es señorita—le indicó el viejo una vez llegaron y le entrego el caracol para que pudiese hacer la llamada. Marco el número rápidamente y espero ansiosamente a que contestaran en el barco.

Su felicidad por salir de allí comenzó a desmoronarse cuando continuó repicando durante varios segundos y nadie respondía del otro lado.

 _« — ¿Por qué demonios no responden?—pensó con angustia en sus ojos»_

Lo intento una segunda vez pero nada paso nuevamente, su paciencia se estaba acabando al igual que su tiempo. Nami decidió entonces que lo mejor sería irse de allí rápidamente y volverlo a intentar al día siguiente, ya que el lugar no le daba muy buena espina.

Luego de agradecer al hombre, salió rápidamente del bar para encontrar un lugar en donde esconderse hasta el día siguiente, estaba comenzando a caer la oscuridad en el cielo y no había escuchado muy buenos rumores de esa ciudad durante la noche.

Comenzó a escuchar pasos detrás de ella asi que apuró el paso antes de que pudieran alcanzarla, pero eran varios y parecían avanzar tres pasos cuando ella lograba avanzar uno. Su pánico comenzó a crecer hasta el punto en que comenzó a correr al igual que sus perseguidores, pronto se vio rodeada y ya no pudo ver nada más que negro.

Mientras caía, se preguntó si Law ya había notado que ella ya no estaba.

* * *

Al principio no planeaba que Nami supiese algo del idioma del país, ya que en el manga original de hecho la protagonista no lo sabe, pero Nami es inteligente, y no solamente en lo relacionado a navegación, sentía que no quedaba para nada con su forma de ser. En este capítulo no hay muchas escenas muy lindas y como ven este par no puede dejar de pelear, pero aún así son tan tiernos c,:


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Lamentablemente no me pertenece **One Piece** y sus personajes son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda** y la historia de **Aoki Umi No Toraware Hime** es propiedad de **Ayamura Yuki.**

Hola amorcitos :D estoy tan de buen humor y aun más al traer un nuevo capítulo para ustedes. Siempre gracias a todos aquellos que leen, tanto a los que dejan comentarios como a los tímidos que leen desde la penumbra xd

Sin más preámbulos, los dejo disfrutar del capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo VI**

-Nami despertó con una extraña sensación de somnolencia y agobio, incapaz de mover sus extremidades correctamente y apenas manteniendo uno de sus ojos ligeramente abiertos. No sabía en donde estaba, no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado antes de desmayarse, pero si rememoraba un sabor dulce y cítrico que la hizo caer en un sueño reconfortante y vigorizador.

Dejó sus intentos de moverse al comenzar oír voces irreconocibles, eran poco perceptibles por que hablaban en voz baja, pero eran lo suficientemente audibles y claras para entenderlas.

—Te doy quinientos por ella—ofreció la voz de uno de ellos. Nami era capaz de ver sus siluetas por detrás de la cortina azul que los separaba.

—Pfft… ¿Solo eso? —Se burló de él ahora elevando aún más la voz—. Inténtalo de nuevo.

—No les costó nada atraparla ¿O no?

—Bueno soy yo el que corres los riesgos—se encogió de hombro mientras apartaba la delgada la tela y se volvía para mirarla—. Además es muy guapa y joven

—Oh, despertó—comentó impresionado, apuntando la linterna encendida en su rostro—. Eso lo hará más difícil.

A pesar del plúmbeo de la luz sobre sus ojos, logró ver la apariencia de los dos hombres frente a ella, uno de ellos era parte del grupo que había comenzado a seguirla horas antes y lo reconocía por la enorme cicatriz que atravesaba su cuello, era incapaz de olvidar a alguien con tal característica tan palpable. Y por otro lado, el otro desconocido llevaba su rostro cubierto con una capucha, asi que le era difícil discernir su rostro en la oscuridad y saber de quien se trataba o si incluso lo conocía.

— ¿Dónde demonios estoy? —preguntó entrecortadamente, con la garganta demasiado seca, causándole un leve malestar al hablar.

—Sera mejor que guardes silencio—súbitamente la intimidó, pero con una maligna sonrisa esbozándose en su rostro.

— ¡Libérenme ahora! —gritó afónica, forzando a su voz con una energía que no sabía que tenía. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas con dificultar, aun con sus músculos entumecidos, lo miró con ferocidad esperando una respuesta por su parte.

— ¡Te dije que te callaras! —le gritó devuelta perdiendo el poco sosiego que había adquirido mientras sacaba de la funda de su cadera una gran navaja de chuchilla alargada y pico filoso para luego amenazarla con él presionándolo sobre su garganta. Rápidamente Nami guardo silencio e intento retroceder.

Luego de retirar la navaja de su piel, los observo en silencio mientras terminaban las negociaciones; con el estómago revolviéndosele y mordiéndose el labio inferior cada vez que el precio subía. Finalmente él desconocido la compro por el precio de ochocientos mil berries, culminando asi el trato con su secuestrador.

—No sé a qué tipo de amo serás vendida—le habló volviéndose hacia su dirección antes de dejarla con el comprador—. Pero siendo tú, seguro que se ocuparan muy bien de ti.

Nami nunca sintió más pánico en su vida en cuanto le dio aquella mirada lasciva, no quería imaginarse a quien pudo haber sido vencida, pero lo que menos deseaba era que hubiera sido comprada como objetivo de diversión o esclava para un Tenryuubito.

* * *

-Entró al único bar más cercano que pudo encontrar, el hedor a cerveza fue lo primero que lo golpeo una vez las puertas se cerraron detrás de él. Al ser un pirata, aquel imperturbable olor era bastante familiar, pero eso no significaba que no seguía siendo repugnante.

Decidido a buscar cualquier información que pudiera llevarle al paradero de Nami, Law tomó asiento en la barra con la esperanza de que alguna persona en aquel bar la hubiese visto siquiera en qué dirección se fue. Pidió una botella de su ron favorito y se relajó sobre su asiento mientras bebía del dulce líquido.

Había preguntado en varios locales si alguien había logrado verla, pero todos negaron rápidamente al no reconocer la descripción que él les daba, y luego de rendirse en preguntar en todas las tiendas, decidió ir a relajarse en uno de los únicos bares cercanos que además tenían un Den Mushi, estaba seguro de que Nami había intentado buscar uno.

Observo de reojo a la camarera del bar quien lucia pálida y nerviosa, aunque aquello no le hubiese robado la atención a primera vista, en ese momento le hizo preguntarse por qué la mujer lucia tan temerosa.

En cuanto llevo sus ojos a una de las mesas más ruidosas del lugar que se encontraba a pocos metros, comenzó a prestar aún más atención en la conversación que los hombres sostenían.

— ¿Cómo has ganado tanta pasta en una sola noche? —preguntó estupefacto uno de ellos a otro hombre quien sonreía placenteramente mientras contaba el dinero entre sus dedos.

—Fueron los resultados de una grandiosa venta—dio una leve carcajada—. Prácticamente no tuve que hacer mucho esfuerzo.

— ¿Fue por esa chica no? —tarareó felizmente mientras refrescaba su garganta con la jarra de sake frio en su mano.

—La pelirroja caliente—afirmó elevando sus cejas—. Me hubiese gustado conservarla para mí, pero me ofrecieron demasiado dinero por ella. Es una lástima, ella era de mi tipo.

El ceño de Law se profundizo con cada palabra, no era necesario que dijera más detalles, aquellas palabras describían totalmente a Nami y no hacía más que hacerle hervir la sangre cuando escucho cada palabra salir de la sucia boca de aquel extraño.

Espero pacientemente a que saliera del bar aunque quería cortar sus extremidades y colocarlas de las formas más creativas que se le ocurriesen, pero eso no sería suficiente como para calmar su furia en ese momento, y el hombre parecía ser la forma perfecta de desquitarse por un rato.

Una vez que salió del bar lo siguió con pasos rápidos, asegurándose de que se diera cuenta de que iba tras de él. Una vez apresuro el paso, Law sonrió sanguinariamente al hacer justamente lo que él sabía que haría, ya no podría escapar de él.

— ¿A quién le vendiste esa mujer de la hablabas? —preguntó serenamente, dándole la oportunidad de contestar y talvez no recibir tanto daño al darle una respuesta rápida.

Una vez que lo acorraló, el hombre intento defenderse ignorando su pregunta, pero sus ataques no eran nada comparados con los de un usuario. Lo pateo tres veces y sus gritos adoloridos resonaron en el callejón, el hombre comenzó a jadear mientras se agarraba el estómago con ambas manos antes de dirigirle una mirada enfurecida.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de que Law iba atacarle de nuevo fue cuando se rindió finalmente.

— ¡Vale! —Lo detuvo en medio de su ataque—. Hablaré

Law entrecerró los ojos esperando ansiosamente por su respuesta.

— ¡La mansión de Tokushima! —gimió antes de escupir sangre en el suelo.

— ¿Tokushima? —repitió con curiosidad antes de desenvainar su Nodachi para terror del hombre.

Los gritos de suplició hicieron eco bajo la luz de la luna siendo testigo.

* * *

-Una vez que fue capaz de moverse libremente y razonar con claridad, Nami intentó zafarse de las manos del hombre en todo el camino desde la carreta en la que fue transportada a una majestuosa mansión de estilo japonés, pero solo consiguió que su agarre se hiciese más brusco y que sus jalones hicieran que las punzadas dolorosas se intensificaran en su espalda.

Una vez dentro del Genkan, la obligó a caminar por largos e interminables pasillos hechos de madera hasta llegar frente a una ventana corrediza de papel y haciéndola entrar en la habitación de moquetas de tatami donde una mujer de facciones toscas los esperaban con una mueca de disgusto.

—Vístela—le ordenó con severidad a la mujer en el idioma de la región, para luego retirarse de la habitación para dejarlas a solas. La morena obedeció sin rechistar, tomando su brazo para jalarla hacia el armario de donde saco un gancho de donde colgaba el conjunto que le obligarían a usar.

Ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de vestirse ella misma, y en cambio comenzó a aflojar el nudo de su corsé para desamarrar las trenzas y desnudarla. Se sintió como si estuviese en su país, cuando las sirvientas eran incapaces de dejarla vestirse, bañarse o peinarse por sí misma, era algo que realmente le exasperaba.

Nami no tenía más opción que dejarla hacer lo que hacía, en ese lugar estaba en desventaja y al no poseer ningún arma para defenderse, solo hacía que sus posibilidades para poder escapar disminuyeran en cada segundo que pasaba.

Su falda, su camisa y el resto de sus prendas cayeron al suelo, dejándola completamente desnuda frente a la singular mujer de ojos pardos quien la analizo de arriba abajo antes de comenzar a vestirla. No se sintió incomoda, había pasado por esa situación un millón de veces y por la costumbre no se sentía tampoco avergonzada ni temerosa de que otra mujer la tocase.

Empezó con la parte de abajo, colándole una falda larga y de tela ligera que se sostenía por un delgado cinturón de piedras azules, el corte transversal dejaba al descubierto sus muslos y apenas lograba cubrir toda su parte trasera. En la parte superior le coloco una tela de color perla para cubrir sus pechos con un escote redondo, unido por piedras idénticas a la de su cinturón en su espalda y por un collar que rodeaba por completo su cuello.

Le coloco otros accesorios extras y peino su largo cabello dejándolo suelto y que este cayera por espalda y los costados de su cuerpo. Una vez lista, le vendo los ojos con un trozo de tela y la condujo por todo el camino, sin poder ver y saber a donde la conducían-

En un principio había pensado que tenía suerte de ser vendida como una sirvienta, pero su traje y las condiciones en las que la llevaban la hacían dudar de esa posibilidad, y pensar en otra cosa no le causaba nada más que repugnancia.

Cuando se detuvieron luego de caminar durante unos segundos, escucho el crujido de la puerta abriéndose antes de que volvieran a hacerla caminar, llevándola hasta lo que reconoció como una cama de seda que no podía describir del todo al tener los ojos vendados.

Una vez allí, la dejaron sola sin darle explicaciones sobre que vendría luego o si tendría que hacer un trabajo, pero antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al caer la venda de sus ojos sobre su regazo.

—Baby-chan—ronroneó el hombre frente a ella—. Tenían razón al decir que eras una belleza.

Era un hombre alto y corpulento vestido con un Kimono oscuro, alrededor de su cuello vislumbro una cadena de oro, cabello cobrizo, una barba oscura alrededor de los bordes de su boca, cejas tupidas, piel morena y brillantes ojos avellanas.

—Aléjate de mí—escupió con asco, retrocediendo lo más posible de su alcance, pero para molestia de Nami, su rechazo parecía aumentar el deseo que tenía sobre ella.

—Rechazándome de esa forma Baby-chan—olisqueó su aroma desde su posición—. Solo hace que parece que intentas seducirme más.

Sin previo aviso se abalanzo sobre ella, tomando sus muñecas y llevándolas arriba de su cabeza para mayor acceso a su cuello el cual comenzó a besar y lamer lentamente, haciendo que Nami se retorciera por sus toques degenerados.

— ¡Suéltame déjame en paz maldito bastardo! —comenzó a forcejar y gritar debajo de él, intentando que dejara de tocarla lujuriosamente.

Nami muchas veces había pensando que en cualquier momento de su vida aquello podría ocurrir, y se convenció de que debía ser fuerte al respecto si al final no podía hacer nada para liberarse, pero simplemente era imposible darle la oportunidad de hacer lo que se le plazca con su cuerpo, asi que aprovechando que sus piernas continuaban libres, le dio un rodillazo en el estómago.

Sus alaridos de dolor llenaron la habitación, pero no le hizo el suficiente daño como para darle una pequeña oportunidad de huir, en cambio su mueca de diversión desapareció tras una dura mirada que le erizó la piel.

—No me desagradan las mujeres descaradas—explicó tapándole la boca con su enorme y callosa mano, empujándola contrala suavidad del colchón—. Pero tus gritos son molestos, me dan ganas de pegarte.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de estremecimiento y sus ojos se aguaron al no poder hacer más que aceptar el destino que se le había dado.

—El resultado será el mismo, asi que sería más inteligente por tu parte permanecer quieta y callada.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza deseando que desapareciera, que la dejara en paz y dejara de tocarla, pero nada pasaría, nadie la salvaría y tendría que vivir con ello por el resto de su vida. Se mordió el labio con fuerza cuando lo sintió pegarse nuevamente a su cuello, y cuando su mano comenzó a acariciar su muslo descubierto hacia abajo para luego subir mientras apretaba su carne.

Si tan solo no hubiese huido, tal vez nada de eso hubiera ocurrido.

—Quítale las manos de encima—las manos del hombre ya habían comenzado a subir por su estómago cuando escuchó la voz afilada y fatigada de Law. Al instante lo miró como un rayo de esperanza y se encontró con sus ojos grises quienes miraban al hombre encima de ella con dureza mientras su Nodachi se clavaba en su yugular.

Al igual que ella, el hombre también se desconcertó, pero no se apartó de su posición a pesar de la filada hoja que amenazaba con acabar con su vida.

—Es mía—a pesar de que no era el momento ni la situación, sus palabras la hicieron enrojecer mientras sentía un extraño sentimiento en su estómago—. Suéltala.

Al estar en shock por verlo nuevamente, no presto atención a primera vista a su aspecto agotado, a sus ropas ensangrentadas, rotas y a la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad. Había estado luchando antes de venir allí sola para encontrarla.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que te has colado en mi casa solo por esta chica? —preguntó con burla, antes de trazar en círculos con la yema de sus dedos el inicio de su pecho.

—No la toques—la empuñadura de la Nodachi se tensó, advirtiéndole que no dudaría de cortarle la garganta si le daban ganas de hacerlo—. Lo digo en serio.

— ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Cómo pretendes irte de aquí?

El sonido de pasos y el metal de varias hojas de katanas siendo desenvainadas hicieron eco en la habitación, Nami observo a todos los hombres armados que comenzaron a rodear al moreno preparados para atacarlo en cualquier momento. Estaba en desventaja, aunque Law pudiera usar la habilidad de su fruta, llegaría un momento en el que no podría continuar, eran demasiados hombres para él solo. Si tan solo tuviera su clima tact para ayudar en algo.

—Por supuesto no he venido a robar nada—se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa mientras apartaba la espada y la soltaba en el suelo—. Quiero negociar contigo.

* * *

—Fue una pena lo de tu padre—dijo a través de su vaso de vidrio, sentado cómodamente en el respaldo de la silla con aquel brillo malicioso en sus pupilas.

Law al contrario de él no tomo asiento cuando se lo indico, prefirió quedarse de pie a un lado de la ventana mientras hablaban, de todas formas no se sentía cómodo allí y no planeaba quedarse demasiado tiempo.

—Con tu carisma seguro que has conseguido que muchos se te unan, aunque dada tu juventud, el siguiente paso será difícil ¿No crees?

—Gracias por tu interés, pero no habrá ninguna dificultad—respondió inmutable mientras se cruzaba de brazos a la defensiva—. Confió en que el resultado dependa de ello.

Su respuesta banal pareció aburrirle, pero no era de sus objetivos de lo que Law quería hablar específicamente, si no de la persona que había vendido siendo de su posesión.

—Esa persona, que tomaron y vendieron, es mia—dijo firmemente con postura elevada con preeminencia, cambiando al tema que realmente le interesaba—. La quiero devuelta.

El hombre frente a él sonrió entretenido mientras bebía el último trago de su bebida y lo miraba de vuelta con la misma mirada desafiante que le dio, no era un hombre fácil de intimidar.

—Esto es dos veces su valor—ofreció arrojándole una bolsa llena de dinero para acabar con el asunto lo más rápido posible si lo que le interesaba era perder su dinero.

—La verdad es que no me importa devolvértela—declaró con increíble relajación para luego sonreír maliciosamente—. Esa marca en su espalda me corta el rollo.

La mandíbula de Law se tensó mientras sus dedos se cerraban en un puño.

—Aunque al haberte colado en mi mansión, no puedo dejarte ir sin más—abriendo los brazos simulando evidencia—. Perdería mi reputación.

—Últimamente la administración ha estado presionando tu negocio a través de la Familia real de Dressrosa—comenzó a hablar sobre su segundo plan, en caso de que el primero no funcionara.

—Veo que tienes el don de la palabra—arqueó una ceja con interés—. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

— ¿Estaría bien si me deshiciera de ese problema? —quiso saber, viéndolo por debajo de la sombra de su sombrero esperando a que eso llamara su atención lo suficiente como para que lo dejara en sus manos.

—Hablas de una tarea muy peligrosa—se mofo de sus palabras, negando con la cabeza al escucharlo—. ¿Me estás diciendo que tú, un solo hombre, puede hacerlo?

—Puedo hacer cualquier cosa.

* * *

-Nami esperó con impacientemente del otro lado de la habitación, con su uña dando pequeños golpes en el asiento de madera con ansiedad esperando a que la puerta se abriera y Law le dijera que ya podrían irse de ese lugar. No quería estar un segundo más allí.

¿Qué hubiese sido de ella si él nunca la hubiera encontrado? Era la pregunta que se hacía mientras esperaba, no quería tener que pensar en lo que hubiera ocurrido, pero era difícil de ignorarlo al haber estado tan cerca de ocurrir, tenía suerte de lo rápido que había sido al encontrarla ¿Cómo es que lo había hecho?

Apretó las manos en un puño sobre sus rodillas, no quería decepcionarse al pensar que todo lo había hecho por sus propósito de matarla en el altar, pero no podía evitar que el pensamiento pasara por su cabeza una y otra vez, porque de alguna forma quería hacerse creer que lo había hecho por un motivo oculto y no por la idea de perder a su sacrificio.

En cuanto escucho el chirrido de la puerta abrirse, se apresuró a levantarse de su asiento para aproximarse a él sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.

— ¿Cómo está tu herida? ¿Te hicieron algo? —le preguntó antes de que ella pudiese decir cualquier cosa. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas, pero simplemente sus nervios pensamientos negativos no le dieron oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Estoy bien—simplemente respondió, dando un largo suspiro y evitando su mirada. Law sin previo aviso se quitó su chaqueta y la cubrió al darse cuenta de la poca ropa que llevaba puesta, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de aun llevaba las incomodas piezas de tela.

—Nami-ya ¿Puedes esperar un poco más? —le pidió tomándola con fuerza de los hombros para desviar la mirada hacia sus ojos.

— ¿Vas a algún lado? —Comenzó a entrar en pánico—. Antes dijiste que ibas a negociar, ¿Es eso?

—No me llevara mucho tiempo—intentó calmarla aunque sus palabras no fueran del todo reconfortantes. Nami tenía esperanzas de que le contara sus planes, pero se decepciono al saber que no iba a decirle nada; pensaba que ahora había algo de confianza entre ellos—. Sé que no confías en mí, pero te sacare de aquí—dijo adivinando sus pensamientos.

No quería creerle, pero la forma en la que sus ojos la miraron la hicieron ceder ante sus palabras; le trasmitió seguridad y de alguna extraña forma Nami sabía que podía entonces confiar en su palabra.

Antes de que Nami pudiera responderle alguna otra cosa, la mujer que la había vestido anteriormente apareció en la puerta con un paquete entre sus brazos.

—Estamos en el medio de una conversación—dijo bruscamente Law a la mujer, hablando en el idioma de la región, molesto por la interrupción.

—Lord Tokushima ha preparado nuevas ropas para la dama—explicó desdeñosa—. También desea saber cuándo partiréis. Law iba a responderle otra cosa, pero Nami se le adelanto esta vez.

—Está bien, solo déjanos a solas un momento—contesto a la mujer a lo que ella asintió sin rechistar y se marchó nuevamente. Law abrió los ojos sorprendidos durante unos segundos antes de acercase lentamente hacia ella.

—No importa lo que te pregunte ese hombre no le respondas—susurro suavemente contra su oído, con su aliento caliente soplándole en la piel y causándole un ligero hormigueo—. Y mantén en secreto el hecho de que eres una princesa.

Nami no quiso preguntarle el porqué de sus palabras, decidió depositar su confianza en él sin pedir detalles.

—Me voy—anunció una vez que todo quedo aclarado, pero los tibios dedos de Nami sobre su mano lo hicieron detenerse.

—Law—le llamó suavemente antes de sonreír—. Te estaré esperando. Aunque sus palabras lograron aturdirlo por un momento, decidió marcharse rápido y terminar con la tarea lo más pronto posible.

Se negaba a dejarla allí un minuto más.

* * *

-Nami entró en la habitación con el corazón saliéndole del pecho y con un enorme nudo en la garganta, si no fuera por el hombre que le había dado un pequeño empujar para entrar en la sala entonces ella no hubiese tenido la osadía de hacerlo.

—Siento haberte hecho llamar a estas horas—le dijo apenas la vislumbro en la puerta. Afortunadamente para Nami, un largo comedor separaba sus asientos y asi no tendría que estar tan cerca de él—. Quería resolver nuestro malentendido cuanto antes y quiero disculparme por lo que paso y espero que de alguna forma puedas hacerlo.

Nami no se tragaba sus palabras, no cuando lo decía admirando las sortijas de oro entre sus dedos con soberbia.

—Ese vestido…como pensé te queda perfecto, estas hermosa—la aludo rozando su barbilla, sin dejar caer la sonrisa que había tenido desde que entró. —. Vamos no tienes que ponerte nerviosa.

Nami se había sorprendido cuando le entregaron aquellas ropas, eran totalmente diferentes a las anteriores. Esta vez llevaba puesto un kimono rosa de flores extravagantes con el cabello atado en una cola alta y una flor de loto decorando un costado de su cabeza que quedaba muy bien con el diseño del traje que llevaba.

—Trafalgar se está encargando de hacerme un recado, asi que aun tardara un tiempo en volver—dijo mientras una sirvienta entraba en la habitación y comenzaba a repartir exquisitos platos sobre la mesa, Nami en ese momento no tenía apetito y era más que evidente que no planeaba comer nada de lo que ese hombre le ofreciese.

—No me encuentro bien, quiero retirarme a mi habitación—ignoró sus palabras súbitamente, el hombre no pareció muy satisfecho con sus intentos de alejamiento.

—Permíteme entonces traerte algo de medicina.

—No es necesario—negó rápidamente—. Estaré bien luego de descansar.

—Descansar dices…—dijo pensativamente—. Sin embargo la única cama disponible ahora mismo es la de mi habitación. Nami se tensó rápidamente y frunció el ceño en su dirección, el hombre inmediatamente echo una ruidosa carcajada al ver su expresión de desdén.

—Es solo una broma—agitó la mano—. Pero hasta que ese hombre regrese, me harás compañía.

Nami rodó los ojos exhausta y apoyo la barbilla sobre su mano con aburrición, negándose a mantener una sólida conversación o probar un bocado hasta que Law viniese por ella.

—Pareces ser bastante importarte para él ¿Cómo te raptaron? —preguntó con curiosidad, más como una opinión que se llevaba formulando desde hace rato—. Ni siquiera es capaz de proteger a una sola mujer, que hombre tan inesperadamente inútil.

— ¡Te equivocas! —rápidamente contrataco, sorprendiéndose a ella misma al encontrar su comentario molesto—. Law es…

—Perdóname—la interrumpió divertido por su histérica reacción—. En ese caso, ¿Te escapaste?

—No entiendo que tratas de decir—esquivó se pregunta con avidez, Law le había aconsejado que mantuviera un perfil bajo y era justo lo que ella planeaba hacer de todas formas.

—Simplemente me preguntaba qué tipo de relación tienen—se encogió de hombros—. ¿Has oído que han raptado a una princesa? —Añadió con desinterés mientras degustaba el trozo de carne de su plato—. La princesa del país de donde viene el vestido que llevas puesto, la verdad es que parece como si hubiera sido hecho para ti.

Nami estaba segura de que probablemente ya se hubiese dado cuenta, pero se negó a afirmar o negar cualquiera cosa que él le dijera, tal y como Law se lo había pedido.

—Esa princesa…estoy seguro de que debe sentirse desesperada. Me gustaría poder encontrarle y ofrecerle mi protección—alzó ambas manos—. Si tuviera algo que fuera importante para Dressrosa lo pondría en mi barco privado y lo enviaría de vuelta. Aunque me pregunto si habría algo que pudiera hacer para devolverla a su país natal…

—Si encuentras a la princesa entonces hazlo—alzó la voz por encima de la suya interrumpiéndola, cruzándose de brazos e inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado—. Esa conversación no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

—Si eres la amante de Trafalgar entonces debes tener una muy mala opinión de Wheatheria entonces—resopló con apatía—. Ha sido muy descortés por mi parte mencionarlo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —quiso saber con una mueca de interés, aunque le había prometido a Law y a ella misma no mostrar cualquier signo de querer saber más al respecto, pero simplemente no había podido ignorar la curiosidad por saber a qué se refería.

—Oh, vaya, ¿No me digas que no lo sabes? —Comentó emocionado de recuperar su atención—. Trafalgar Law es el único sobreviviente de la antigua nación de Flevence.

Nami abrió los ojos con sorpresa, había escuchado muchas veces de aquel lugar conocido como La ciudad blanca y la terrible enfermedad que acabó con miles de personas en poco tiempo, pero nunca había logrado oír de un sobreviviente.

—El país fue aniquilado por la familia real y el Gobierno Mundial al ocultar el origen de la enfermedad—explicó con aquella sonrisa cínica —. Y fue abandonado por Wheatheria, Dressrosa al igual que el resto del mundo.

Nami no podía procesar con claridad las palabras del hombre, si aquello que decía era cierto, entonces podía entender el odio que él sentía cada vez que la miraba y la humillación que sintió cuando ella se interpuso entre la bala. La odiaba, y podía entender el por qué.

—Para Trafalgar Law, Wheatheria es uno de sus más grandes enemigos.

* * *

No es una revelación muy grande de hecho xd ya que me apegué básicamente a la historia original, solo que con diferencias entre una cosa y otra, pero pronto vendrá la verdadera razón de las acciones de Law *^* ¿Qué piensan? Ya quiero leer comentarios al respecto c:


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Lamentablemente no me pertenece **One Piece** y sus personajes son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda** y la historia de **Aoki Umi No Toraware Hime** es propiedad de **Ayamura Yuki.**

* * *

 **Capítulo VII**

-Le tomó un segundo retomar el aire para sus pulmones y que su cerebro procesara las palabras que el hombre frente a ella le estaba dando; no había garantía de que lo que estuviera diciendo fuera real, pero tampoco parecía estar mintiendo. Además que a ese punto no tendría ninguna razón para mentirle.

Recordó los rumores y las historias que había escuchado sobre un temible pirata llamada Trafalgar Law del North Blue, mejor conocido como el cruel Cirujano de la muerte. Robin incluso le había relatado muchas de ellas, ya que saber lo más posible de los piratas enemigos más reconocidos era de suma importancia, además de que pertenecía a la misma generación que Luffy y Zoro, por lo cual era imposible que nunca hubiese odio nada referente a lo que había hecho todos esos años.

Había leído la historia del país de Flevence hace muchos años cuando era apenas una niña, la enfermedad había terminado con la vida de todos sus habitantes arrasando la ciudad por completo y haciéndola desaparecer en el mar y en las memorias de las personas. Los rumores que circulaban sobre que el Gobierno Mundial encubrió la enfermedad fueron bastantes audibles durante esa época, pero nadie jamás fue capaz de comprobar que tales acusaciones fueran ciertas y Nami sospechaba que no eran del todo falsas, porque había podido verlo por si misma con la Isla de Ohara, pueblo natal de Robin.

La conversación no se prolongó más debido a que se quedó completamente consumida en sus pensamientos, debatiendo contra ella misma si creer en su palabra o dejarlo pasar, pero era una noticia tan elocuente que no podía pasarla por alto.

Ni siquiera escuchó cuando finalmente Law regresó nuevamente, a pesar de que esperaba ansiosamente su regreso para poder irse de allí finalmente.

— ¿Ni siquiera pudiste ser tan amable como para perder algún miembro? Que tacaño—le sonrió Tokushima una vez que lo vio entrar en la habitación, ileso y cubierto apenas por las gotas que se escaparon de las heridas que infundo en sus enemigos.

—Sortear la seguridad de esta mansión fue incluso más difícil—respondió lanzándole en el aire algo que Nami no alcanzo a ver desde donde estaba, haciendo que su curiosidad fuera en aumento. Tokushima logró alcázar el objeto a duras penas, para luego elevarlo para que la luz le permitiera analizarlo minuciosamente.

—Es el anillo con el sello original—susurró luego de inspeccionarlo, completamente seguro de que se trataba del verdadero.

Law miró por el rabillo del ojo al par de hombres que acercaron hacia él con intenciones de atacarlo, pero sus movimientos fueron más rápidos cuando se giró en el momento justo para detener la hoja afilada con su Nodachi. Estaba listo para cubrir el lugar con su Room y amputar algunos cuantos miembros si no fuera por el gruñido de sorpresa de Nami al sentir el frio y filoso metal presionando contra su yugular.

Law no tuvo más remedio que bajar su mano antes de ejecutar un ataque, aun mas cuando un delgado hilo rojo comenzaba a bajar por el cuello de Nami, dejando en claro que no dudaría en cortarle la garganta si se atrevía a intentar algo.

Cuando los grilletes de Kairoseki fueron puestos en sus muñecas, Nami no pudo evitar morderse el labio sintiéndose inútil, incapaz de poder hacer algo para ayudarle. Lo único que podía a hacer era quedarse quieta sobre su asiento mientras veía como los poderes de Law se debilitaban por la piedra mar.

Abrió los ojos con estupefacción cuando uno de ellos lo golpeo hasta que sus nudillos mezclaran su sangre con la de Law, para luego apuñalarlo causándole aún más daño. No podía quedarse más tiempo siendo una espectadora, tenía que hacer algo, y rápido.

— ¡Para! —le ordenó que se detuviera—. Por qué haces esto… ¡Dime!

—Supongo que es porque sus ojos son desagradables—respondió con repulsión mientras admiraba con sumo interés el sello que anteriormente Law le había entregado—. Hablando de como lograra sus objetivos con aquel arrogante tono; su ingenuidad me crispa los nervios.

Nami no respondió, coloco sus labios en una línea recta y cerró los ojos para hundirse en sus pensamientos; tenía que aprovechar ahora que el cuchillo no amenazaba con su vida, pero la única idea que pasó por su cabeza era tan descabellada que no sabía si siquiera valía la pena intentarlo.

No sabía exactamente porque estaba tan preocupada, Law la había secuestrado y la sacrificaría en un altar por razones que desconocía, y aunque debería odiarlo, no podía evitar que una punzada de desosiego y pesadumbre retumbara dolorosamente en su pecho al verlo tan malherido en el suelo con su sangre goteando a través de la herida y ensuciando la alfombra.

La adrenalina corriendo por sus venas le dio las agallas para levantarse lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron, llegando al alto ventanal que estaba a unos cuantos pasos del comedor. Esperaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón que su plan funcionara correctamente.

—Me tiraré si no se detienen—amenazó con firmeza, con sus dedos rozando los bordes de la ventana para indicar que hablaba totalmente en serio. Sintió la mirada débil y sorprendida a duras penas de Law sobre ella, notando la preocupación en sus pupilas y la confusión al no saber que realmente pasaba por su cabeza.

—Haz lo que quieras, no te detendré—se burló de ella mientras se encogía de hombros restándole importancia a la advertencia como si fuera algo totalmente patético.

—Cuando Law te propuso un trato, aceptaste—comenzó a hablar atrayendo su atención hacia ella—. Para alguien como tú, lo más normal hubiera sido matarnos. Sin embargo, no lo hiciste; porque consideraste a Law alguien con quien valía la pena negociar.

Su mirada irritada le indicó que tenía razón, y esa era exactamente la reacción que ella esperaba ansiosamente para continuar con el resto de su idea.

—Justo ahora diste la orden de no matarlo, estoy segura de que se debe a que estas interesado en él—. Si me cayera de aquí ¡Law jamás te lo perdonara! Con un movimiento lento, se quitó las zapatillas y las dejo de lado para montarse en la moldura de la ventana con dificultad, haciendo equilibrio con ambos pies.

— ¡Nami-ya es suficiente! —bramó al verla de pie en el marco de la ventana, más que dispuesta a saltar de ser así para probar su punto. Nami observo hacia abajo, tratando de no pensar mucho en el vacío oscuro en el que estaba a punto de saltar. Estaba nerviosa y no podía evitar temblar, pero confiaba en que ella tenía razón y que Law la salvaría antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

—Te hechas un pequeño farol, y ya estas temblando tanto que no puedes seguir hablando—lo escuchó decir a sus espaldas, totalmente confiado en que ella no tenía la osadía para saltar.

—Comparado con permanecer en silencio y sin hacer nada mientras Law es herido—hizo una pausa para dar un respiro profundo—. Saltar de aquí es más fácil.

Nami no escuchó los gritos de Law para que se detuviera, y con una última sonrisa hacia su dirección, se dejó caer en él aire. Sentía como la brisa comenzaba poco a poco a llenar su piel de una sensación refrescante, como si fuese un pájaro libre en la espera de volar.

El tiempo pasó tan lento que se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría para que su cuerpo estrellara contra el piso, o si Law en verdad la salvaría antes de que eso pudiera ocurrir. Finalmente sintió que caía sobre algo.

¿Estaba viva? ¿Law la había salvado? Fueron las primeras preguntas que pasaron por su mente antes de escuchar su voz ronca y preocupada muy cerca de ella, indicándole que de hecho la había salvado—una vez más—, tal y como ella había predicho.

—Ponerte en peligro por otras personas—susurró crispando los dientes— ¡Pensé haberte dicho que dejaras de hacerlo!

Nami abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Law a pocas pulgadas de la suya, mientras que la cargaba en brazos; le sonrió cálidamente en modo de disculpa por todos los problemas que causo, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo más, noto lo débil que estaba. Había usado la poca energía que le quedaba para que ella volviera a sus brazos, los efectos de la piedra de mar aún estaban presentes aunque ya no los llevaba puestos.

La sangre comenzó a brotar nuevamente de su herida abierta, y su débil cuerpo se tambaleo un poco una vez que la bajo en el suelo, apenas podía mantenerse de pie y era cuestión de tiempo en que cayera allí y se desangrara.

Evitó su caída al sostenerlo antes de que lo hiciera, sus ojos cerrados y su respiración dificultosa le indicó que estaba al borde de la consciencia.

—Gracias a ti conseguí ver su cara de desesperación—la voz de Tokushima la sobresaltó, por un momento había olvidado en donde estaban y en qué circunstancias se encontraban.

—Los ojos de Law…—pensó en voz alta—. Al principio creí que eran fríos y que nunca me dejaban saber que estaba pensando. Sin embargo, creo que comienzan a gustarme.

El largo suspiro cansón la saco de su ensoñación, preguntándose si había dicho aquel pensamiento en voz alta, pero la forma aburrida en que la miró la hizo afirmar esa pregunta.

— ¿Sabes a donde se dirigían? —preguntó causándole confusión.

— ¿Por qué? —frunció el ceño mientras levantaba la mirada y le pasaba un brazo por debajo del brazo para tomar fuerzas y levantarlo del suelo con cuidado. Ahora que Law estaba casi desmayado, Nami no podía hacer mucho para defenderse si el hombre decidía atacarla. Estaban en una desventaja que le causaba terrible calosfríos.

—Prepararé un carruaje para que los lleve a donde quieran—La mirada de desconfianza que Nami le dio le causo gracia e inmediatamente intento calmar sus sospechas. El hombre no tenía por qué ayudarles luego de todo lo que había pasado, era inevitable que ella desconfiara de sus acciones.

—No me interesa tener ningún tipo de problema con ustedes—se cruzó de brazos—. Para alguien de mi estatus, un carruaje como este no es nada, para vosotros resultara muy útil ¿No? Está bien que lo aceptes en silencio.

Sin decir nada más y aceptando su ayuda, espero pacientemente hasta que el transporte estuviera listo, y con algo de ayuda logró subir a un débil Law al carruaje junto a ella listos para partir y salir finalmente de aquel lugar. La opción más inteligente hubiera sido negar la oferta, pero el cuerpo de Law era demasiado pesado como para que ella lo cargara por sí misma, además de que no sabía a donde llevarlo exactamente.

—Si llega el momento en que puedas compensarme, estaré en tus manos Princesa Nami—fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó de Tokushima antes de que la carreta comenzara a andar por el camino.

Él sabía su verdadera identidad sin que ella o Law se lo hubiera dicho, la había deducido por sí mismo durante el tiempo en que conversó con él. Pero ahora que estaban lejos por ahora, no importaba si realmente lo sabía o no.

Bajo su mirada al hombre recostado sobre su regazo, preguntándose si lo que le había dicho Tokushima era cierto. Quería preguntarle, pero no estaba segura de sí le contestaría a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado durante ese tiempo; ella sabía que su relación había cambiado de alguna forma, tal vez todavía no se encontraba muy cómoda con él, pero la forma en la que parecía preocuparse por su bienestar la hacía realmente dudar de sus intenciones con ella.

A pesar de que quería saberlo, no sabría cómo reaccionar si la noticia resultaba ser verdadera. Sólo la idea de que su propio país hubiera rechazado ayudar al suyo la hacía sentir culpable, como princesa de Wheatheria, tenía que hacer algo al respecto para compensar tan grave falta, a pesar de saber que nada de lo que hiciera podría reparar tal daño.

No supo cuando Law había comenzado a abrir los ojos hasta que un leve gruñido llamó su atención, su ceño fruncido le indico que en definitiva la herida aun le dolía, pero no había poder hacer mucho con solo un trozo de tela de su vestido que uso para evitar la hemorragia. Intento calmarlo llevando una mano hacia su cabello y rascar suavemente su cuero cabelludo, su leve gruñido le indicó que de alguna forma agradecía la caricia, pero inmediatamente levantó sus ojos grises hacia ella.

Cuando recobró el sentido, se sentó rápidamente sobresaltándola por el movimiento repentino.

— ¡No te levantes tan rápido! —lo reprendió con un grito despavorido.

—Estoy bien—la tranquilizó antes de aproximarse hacia el conductor y decirle unas cuantas palabras que no llegó a comprender del todo. De un segundo a otro Law arrastro a Nami fuera del carruaje y ambos observaron cómo se perdía en la distancia.

— ¡¿Por qué demonios dejaste ir a nuestro transporte?!

—No quiero que todo vaya de acuerdo a los deseos de ese hombre—rezongó tranquilamente y sin inmutarse por la forma en que la mirada de Nami indicaba que deseaba mutilarlo cruelmente, a pesar de que Nami estaba de acuerdo en parte con su razonamiento, aun así continuo refunfuñando con molestia.

Su cuerpo se tensó cuando sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su cuello, donde el guardia anteriormente le había hecho un pequeño corte superficial y donde la pequeña cantidad de sangre que había derramado ya se encontraba seca. Sus dedos fríos cepillaron la piel con tanta sutileza que apenas pudo sentirlo, pero se sorprendió con la delicadeza en la que la tocaba, casi como si fuera a lastimarla si lo hacía.

Se modio el labio inferior con algo de nerviosidad, e intento apartar la vista de sus ojos grises. No quería que supiera la forma en que la estaba haciendo sentir.

—Tenemos que hacer algo con esa ropa—súbitamente dijo, haciendo que dejará de lado su desosiego. Nami miró a sus ropas notando los sucias y rotas que estaban, definitivamente tenía que cambiarse antes de continuar.

* * *

—Vaya esto es inesperado—sonrío alegre una joven muchacha de piel lechosa, corto cabello rubio, estatura media y grandes ojos marrones con pequeñas pestañas negras. Tomó un botiquín para acercarse a donde Law estaba sentado para comenzar a tratar el corte profundo en su estómago—. Me alegro de que vinieras a pedir mi ayuda, aunque estaría bien que vinieras a visitar más a menudo ¿sabes? —hizo un puchero mientras continuaba su trabajo con la frente arrugada.

—No hubiese venido aquí si no fuese necesario.

—Eres un grosero—lo reprendió dándole un manotazo en la cabeza, ganándose una mirada dura de su parte.

—Aunque es una sorpresa que esa mujer sea tu tipo—sonrió sagaz e interesada en saber qué tipo de relación ambos compartían. Law negó con la cabeza, aquella mujer no pararía de emparejarlo con cualquier mujer.

—No tengo ese tipo de relación con ella—aclaró burdo.

— ¿Y entonces cual es la historia detrás de su ropa? —cuestionó sin creerle ninguna palabra de su ridícula historia para su molestia. Nadine era una mujer curiosa, y le encantaba las historias relaciones con los piratas, y sabía que había una razón interesante para explicar sus heridas y las extrañas ropas que su acompañante traía. Solo tenía que lograr sacarle algo de información.

Law se quedó en silencio, y la joven mujer suspiro en derrota al comprender que no le explicaría nada por más que le rogara que lo hiciera, pero por la forma en que negaba hacerlo solo hacía que quisiera fisgonear más en el asunto. Sin duda se trataba de algo muy importante y peligroso y por eso no quería involucrarla.

—Bueno no importa—se encogió de hombros con decepción, terminando de limpiar la sangre seca de la piel antes de pasar a cerrarla con hilo y aguja—. ¿Dónde está Sachi…Y el resto de todos modos? —corrigió rápidamente para evitar que se diera cuenta de su error.

—Se quedaron atrás—le explicó Law quien no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente. Sachi y Nadine se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo y aunque negara irrefutablemente que la mujer tuviese interés en el, a Nadine le interesaba su amigo pelirrojo desde que la había conocido por primera vez, pero ninguno de ellos había decidido dar el primer paso todavía; bajo la excusa de que era un pirara y que no sería capaz de mantener una relación con ella debido al peligro en el que estaría.

Solo que él no se daba cuenta de que a Nadine no le importaba nada de eso. Su interés por el otro era desesperadamente obvio, y Penguin siempre se encargaba de recordárselo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, molestándole sobre cuando finalmente se le declararía.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir dos brazos redondeándole el cuello, y como su cabeza era presionada contra un par de suaves pechos, justo en el momento en que veía como la puerta frente a él se abría dejando ver la silueta de Nami.

* * *

-Nami se miró en el espejo mientras terminaba de arreglar el vestido que llevaba puesto, era de un lindo color crema con escote bardot, ajustado en la cintura y suelto hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Las sandalias doradas con tacón la hacían ver más alta de lo que en realidad era y su cabello decidió dejarlo al aire.

A pesar de que las sopas que le habían prestado era preciosas, no pudo evitar mirar sus ojos cansados y con profundas ojeras que hacían resaltar aún más su aspecto fatigado. Nunca antes se había de forma tal terrible, y en ese momento no deseaba tener que salir para continuar con ese asunto y con aquel aspecto tan deplorable.

Estaba exhausta, y ni siquiera se podía reconocer a sí misma.

Apretó su hombro desnudo con fuerza, en donde el tatuaje que tanto amaba aún brillaba sobre su piel con aquel color azul oscuro. Esperando encontrar en él una sensación reconfortante de calidez y protección, tal y como su tía Bellemere siempre la hacía sentir desde que tenía memoria.

Tomando valor y coraje que no estaba segura de que tenía, giro el picaporte de la puerta. Lentamente levantó la mirada hacía el frente encontrándose con una escena en particular que la hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¡Law! ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? ¡¿Viniste a verme!? —dijo tan rápido que Nami estuvo segura de que ni siquiera tomo un respiro entre cada palabra.

Era una chica guapa y lozana de cabello purpura y ojos afilados dorados, que abrazaba con exagerado desosiego su cabeza con fuerza, haciendo que se hundiera en la comodidad de sus pechos.

Nami no pudo evitar sentir una leve punzada de irritación al ver que Law no oponía ninguna resistencia a su agarre, y aún más al mirarla con esa imperturbable mirada.

¿Quién era ella?

— ¡Oh has terminado! —la otra mujer notó su presencia, hablando en un intento de aligerar el repentinamente tenso ambiente que se había comenzado a formar—. Veo que el vestido te queda muy bien.

— ¿Quién es esa tipa tan fea?

La chispa de furia que Nami había intentado hacer que no se hiciera evitar de repente se quebró.

— ¿Disculpa? —preguntó cruzándose de brazo con los ojos en llamas y con tono áspero. Nunca en su vida le había dicho que era fea, y Nami sabía que ella tenía un muy buen dotado cuerpo, curvas prominentes capaces de hacer caer a cualquier hombre y ardiente personalidad atrayentes para todos a su alrededor.

—No le hagas caso Nami-ya—intentó calmarla, apartándose de ella y dirigiéndole una mirada fría—. Ella es solo una maleducada.

Nami dio un largo suspiro decidiendo calmarse y recobrar la compostura, sabía que alterarse por semejante tontería no haría más que crear problemas innecesarios. Pero eso no significaba que su mal humor se fuera tan fácilmente, y Law lo sabía también.

—Además—comenzó a hablar nuevamente, haciéndola tener curiosidad sobre lo que ahora diría—. De todas las personas que conozco tú eres la más hermosa.

Nami encontró envuelta con sentimientos mezclados entre la sorpresa y un extraño calor reconfortante en su pecho. Se mordió el labio intentando contener sin mucho éxito la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir.

— ¡¿Por qué demonios le dijiste eso!? —Lo reprendió con furia y desconcierto, descargando su ira contra su espalda—. ¡Responde Law!

—Gracias por la ayuda—agradeció a Nadine quien se encontraba con los ojos abiertos—. Nos vamos Nami-ya.

Incapaz de controlar el temblor de sus manos y detenerlo, Nami observo con una mueca de tristeza a la muchacha quien se encontraba con la mirada cabizbaja. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de remordimiento al darse cuenta de por qué había actuado en la forma en que lo había hecho. Law podía o no saber acerca de sus sentimientos, pero si era así, entonces escoger ser indiferente a ellos y no lastimarla directamente, aunque por lo que podía ver esta vez había dejado en claro lo que realmente opinaba de ello.

Una vez que ambos cruzaron la puerta de salida, Nadine se acercó a su hermana menor y le dio un leve apretón en el hombro, intentando hacerla sentir mejor.

—Te lo dije antes Cat—le recordó con voz suave—. ¿Crees que solo sea una amante?

—No—negó con apenas un hilo de voz—. Algo es diferente.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Sus ojos son diferentes cuando habla con ella.

* * *

-Bepo resopló con aburrición por tercera vez en el día, cansado de esperar a que su capitán regresara de una vez por todas. Deseaba poder volver a hablar con Nami y que esta le explicara todos los conocimientos que tenía sobre navegación como le había prometido antes de partir.

—Al capitán le está llevando demasiado tiempo ¿No? —resopló el oso desde la cubierta con su barbilla apoyado sobre el barandal.

—Es porque Nami-san está herida—le recordó Sachi mirando hacia su dirección—.Tarde o temprano llegaran, pero… ¿Cómo se lo diremos?

— ¿Te refieres…a?—preguntó temiendo a que la respuesta fuera afirmativa. Bepo inmediatamente coloco un gesto triste y se preguntó como Law reaccionaria ante la noticia que sus subordinados le tenían, algo relacionado con él tan dichoso altar del cual había estado obsesionado desde hace tanto tiempo.

* * *

 **Se que se preguntarán demasiado ¿Qué es lo que pasa con el dichoso altar? pero prometo que pronto sabrán de que va todo esto xd Tan solo nos quedan 3 Capítulos para terminar, y es ahora que viene lo más interesante. Mucho amor de Law para todos los que lean esta historia ¡Los adoro!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Lamentablemente no me pertenece **One Piece** y sus personajes son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda** y la historia de **Aoki Umi No Toraware Hime** es propiedad de **Ayamura Yuki.**

Hola :D pues siento la tardanza de este capítulo, tenía problemas sobre como escribir el final y pues finalmente he logrado escribirlo de una forma en la que me siento satisfecha. Solo quedan dos capítulos los cuales serán bastante largos así que tardare un poco más.

¡Gracias a todos por seguir la historia!

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII**

-Luego de varias horas de fría lobreguez, el sol finalmente se alzó en lo alto del cielo marcando el preludio de un nuevo día, pero Nami no podía compartir la felicidad de que los cálidos rayos del sol calentaran sus extremidades gélidas. Se sentía más extenuada y harta que cualquier otro día, los miembros le pasaban y los ojos se esmeraban por persistir abiertos mientras caminaba, acompañados de terribles círculos oscuros que opacaban el color caramelo de su iris.

A pesar de la sombría y fría noche, Law decidió continuar con su viaje hasta el puerto —el cual era su destino—, y por supuesto que Nami se opuso a tal idea descabellada, pero no le quedo más opción que ceder y seguirle los pasos porque no tenían dinero para alquilar una habitación por esa noche, además de que Law no quería perder tiempo ni siquiera cuando el cielo estaba oscuros y los peligros acechaban en las sombras. Lo único que lograba hacerla sentir un poco mejor era la ventisca con aroma a agua salada, que se hizo más fuerte a medida de que se acercaban al mar; logrando colocarla rápidamente de buen humor.

—Nami-ya—escuchó que la llamaba el hombre a su lado, quien no tenía una apariencia muy diferente de ella—. Estés es un pueblo portuario, asi que hay gente de mala calaña por todas partes. Si no quieres tener problemas, no te apartes de mí lado.

Aunque Nami quería lanzarla otra ronda de palabras obscenas y molestas, se ahorró sus comentarios con un asentimiento simple a sus palabras.

— ¿Bepo y los demás están aquí?—quiso saber, con un pequeño brillo de emoción por ver al enorme oso nuevamente.

—Si.

Law nunca le dirigió la palabra en todo el camino hasta ese momento y estaba agradecida de que no lo hubiera hecho, porque entonces no sabría cómo reaccionar. Gracias a ello tuvo la oportunidad de poder sumirse en sus pensamientos completamente sin ser interrumpida mientras que disfrutaba de la frescura de la costa. Recordó cada una de las palabras de Tokushima el día anterior, luchando consigo misma y tratando de descifrar si realmente eran auténticas.

Lo miró desde detrás de su espalda, intentando tomar valor para preguntarle. Tenía que hacerlo en ese mismo instante, porque en cuanto regresaran al barco yo no tendría oportunidad de hablar a solas con él

— ¿Es cierto que eres el único sobreviviente de Flevence? —le preguntó repentinamente, haciendo que el detuviera su andar y se girara para verla con los ojos abiertos de estupefacción, colocándose rígido inmediatamente. Preguntarle directamente no había sido muy buena idea, sobretodo sin no había tenido ningún tipo de tacto o delicadeza.

— ¿Qué…?—balbuceó, incapaz de pronunciar correctamente y sin terminar de hablar. Las arrugas marcadas en su frente y la forma en que su postura se volvía tensa, no hizo más que responder en silencio a la pregunta que carcomía su mente durante todo la noche.

— ¿Es cierto que mi país abandono a Flevence? Su expresión le indicaba todo lo que ella quería saber, pero necesitaba que le diera su versión de los hechos para que ella pudiera entender la situación y lo mal que lo había juzgado.

—No necesitas saberlo—se encogió de hombros antes de girarse para continuar con su caminata, siendo el turno de Nami para quedarse quieta por la conmoción. Por la forma en que silencio hablaba, estaba segura de que finalmente se abriría a ella, que contestaría todas sus dudas, pero se recordó a si misma que no era un hombre abierto que confiara fácilmente en otras personas.

—Puesto que detestas a Wheatheria, ¿Es por eso que pretendes usarme como sacrificio? Sintió una leve punzada en su pecho cuando volvió a preguntar, haciéndola darse cuenta de que tenía miedo de su respuesta a pesar de que deseaba saberla.

Law no contestó esta vez, y eso solo hizo que su suposición se afirmara por si sola nuevamente.

—Quizás…— dijo en un susurro poco audible, mientras relajaba sus facciones y bajara la cabeza hacia sus pies con una mirada de ligera decepción—. Es por eso que también me detestas.

Law abrió la boca para contestar, pero no fue capaz de pronunciar alguna palabra para negarlo. Haciéndole quedar claro una vez más que tenía razón en todo lo que decía. Fue Nami esta vez la que avanzó nuevamente para continuar hasta el puerto, pasándole de lado sin mirarlo, logrando que un nuevo ambiento más tenso que el anterior los llenara a ambos. Sin poder ver la mirada de dolor en su rostro que la miraba adelantarse.

Luego de una caminata en completó silencio, ambos fueron capaces de vislumbrar el submarino de los Piratas del Heart oculto al final del puerto tal y como Law había ordenado a sus subordinados. Nami logró emocionarse un poco al ver como los tripulantes se acercaban a ellos para recibirlos con exagerada emoción y alegría.

Bepo fue el primer en llegar, abalanzándose con fuerza hacia el pecho de su capitán con pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

— ¡Capitán! —lloriqueó el oso apretándolo cada vez más. Nami no pudo suprimir la pequeña risa al ver la tierna escena frente a sus ojos, olvidándose de cualquier pensamiento que tuviese en su mente. Law intentó calmar a su navegador con unas pequeñas palmadas, mientras lo alejaba un poco para que aflojase el apretado agarre de sus brazos en su tórax.

—Siempre pasa lo mismo—negó Penguin con la cabeza, aproximándose a paso lento junto con Sachi—. ¡Bienvenida Nami-san! —correteó en su dirección con una muy elevada energía.

—Me alegro de que todos estén bien—les sonrió como saludo.

—Toma—le dijo Sachi a Nami mientras le tendía un par de ropas, rascándose la nunca con timidez.

— ¡Ah! Mis ropas—abrió la boca al verlas. Nami pensó que nunca volvería a ver aquel hermoso vestido que consiguió en una muy buena rebaja, ya que se había rasgado en la espalda anteriormente—. ¿Lo cosiste tú?

—La verdad es que puedo hacer muchas cosas—bajó la cabeza para mirar a sus pies, intentando evitar su mirada para que no pudiese notar la vergüenza que tenía de exponer sus habilidades de costurero.

— ¿En serio? Es increíble están perfectos—lo aludo embelesada, admirado su fino trabajo en una tela tan difícil de restaurar, ni siquiera ella pudiera haber hecho un trabajo tan impecable.

—Es una prueba de mis habilidades he…—se encogió de hombros justo en el momento que fue interrumpido al sentir los suaves labios de la mujer sobre su mejilla derecha, haciendo que su pequeño sonrojo pasara a cubrir su rostro por completo.

—Hiciste un gran trabajo. Luego de agradecerle una vez más, Nami se fue a saludar al resto de la tripulación, dejando a Sachi incapaz de decir alguna otra cosa y tartamudeando cada vez que lograba apenas decir una palabra.

La atmosfera alegre pronto se vio interrumpida cuando Jean Bart se aclaró la garganta para que todos prestaran atención a lo que iba a decir a continuación.

—Siento sacar el tema cuando aún acaban de llegar, pero hay noticias importantes….sobre el altar sagrado.

Nami observó cómo cada uno de ellos siguió a Law hasta su despecho, para poder conversar sobre aquella noticia tan importante, pero ella también quería oír. Creía que al menos tenía el derecho de escuchar de qué se trataba, se lo merecía de alguna forma.

—Voy a escuchar también—afirmó completamente segura, comenzando a caminar hacia donde ellos iban también. No le importaba si Law tenía algo que decir al respecto, porque ella no era parte de su tripulación, asi que no podía darle órdenes.

—Haz lo que quieras—fue la simple respuesta del oji gris, que hizo que Nami sonriera de triunfo mientras entraba en la habitación junto con todos los demas.

—Capitán… ¿está bien que escuche? —susurró Penguin a su lado, incapaz de entender la repentina aprobación de que la mujer se uniese a su conversación.

—Ya no hay necesidad de seguir ocultándolo.

Shachi y Penguin se miraron entre ellos encontrando una mutua expresión de desconcierto y duda en cuanto a lo que había pasado entre ellos ese tiempo. Decidieron no hablar más del tema, ya que después de todo tenían algo de mucha más importante de lo cual hablar.

Law tomo asiento en su silla mientras todos los demas se incorporaban en el sofá, Nami tomó asiento con Bepo a su lado quien no tardó mucho en usar las piernas de la mujer como almohada y quedarse dormido. Nami lo observo con ternura mientras comenzaba a enredar su mano en el pelaje suave y blanco de Bepo, causando que el oso emitiera unos pequeños ronroneos de satisfacción.

—Había alguien en el Earth Blue, su identidad es desconocida—comenzó a hablar Shachi luego de asegurarse de que todos se encontraban allí—. Su diario ha salido a la luz, y contiene información sobre el altar sagrado.

—El altar no es una leyenda, si no que existe de verdad, y si se reúnen ciertas condiciones, puede incluso conceder deseos—continuó Penguin, aclarándole a Nami la duda sobre lo que el en verdad podía hacer el altar.

—Ya basta de preámbulos—interrumpió Law con impaciencia—. ¿Y Bien?

Nami pudo distinguir el brillo lascivo de sus ojos que esperaban por respuestas, aún no comprendía totalmente cuál era su objetivo al buscar el altar, ni siquiera como eso tenía que ver con ella. No había odio del nunca en su vida, pero sabía que Robin había mencionado una vez que existía un poder capaz de hacer realidad cualquier ambición desde lo profundo del alma, pero que al mismo tiempo era peligroso al conceder un único deseo incapaz de ser revertido.

Era como una rosa rodeada de espinas, que al cometer el terrible error de dejarse llevar por la codicia sería capaz de cumplir un deseo equivocado y que eso terminara empeorando lo que se quería mejorar.

Había pensado que aquello nada ms se trataba de una leyenda de fantasía para niños, pero parecía ser tan real como cualquier persona, y aunque había descubierto poco a poco que la tripulación de los Piratas del Heart no eran del todo malos, aún temía por lo que anhelaban una vez tuvieran el poder del altar en sus manos.

Shachi tomó un largo suspiro, reuniendo la voz suficiente como para decirlo.

—No se puede usar para cambiar el pasado, o para traer a alguien de la muerte. Lo que significa que tu deseo de que Flevence vuelva a su estado original, junto con tus seres queridos, es imposible.

Nami giró rápidamente la cabeza para observar su reacción, su expresión se ocultaba por la oscuridad que su gorro le daba al bajar la mirada, pero no necesitaba verlo para saber exactamente cuál era su rostro, o la profunda decepción que sentía ante ello.

Sintió un ligero apretón en el corazón al saber la verdadera razón de su ambición. ¿Ese era realmente su deseo? Se imaginó que lo que más deseaban al ser piratas era encontrar el One Piece, destruir al Gobierno Mundial o incluso poseer dinero infinito, pero su verdadero deseo inocente logró hacerla sentir algo de empatía.

Ahora podía entenderlo, porque su vida comparada con un país entero no valía nada.

—Aunque…—agregó Penguin interrumpiendo el silencio incomodo—. No podamos cambiar el pasado, todavía podemos acabar con Doflamingo.

—Es cierto…pero—dudó Shachi viendo a Nami de reojo con cierta preocupación en su tono de voz, dándole a entender que después de todo, su propia tripulación no quera sacrificar su vida.

—No—rápidamente lo negó—. No es mi intención confiar en un milagro para hacer aquello que es posible con la fuerza.

—En ese caso…En vez de usar el poder del altar sagrado del que hablan—comenzó a proponer Nami, tomando la palabra por primera vez durante la conversación. Incluso Bepo se había despertado para escucharla atentamente—. Usar el poder de mi posición como princesa para anunciar una proclamación, además de ayudar en la guerra.

—Nunca pensamos que harías una oferta así—se adelantó a decir Shachi, con una pequeña alegría asomándose a través de sus pupilas—. En un principio teníamos esperanzas de ello, pero…Sabía que nos equivocamos al secuestrarte en contra de tu voluntad, ya que si hubiéramos explicado las cosas podrías cooperar con nosotros.

—Idea rechazada—refutó Law con el ceño fruncido. Masajeándose la cien con cansancio.

—Pero…—habló Bepo incapaz de comprender el repentino rechazo de su capitán en cuanto a la ayuda ofrecida por Nami, encontrándola capaz de hacer más que ayudarlos a ganar.

—Ya que no tenemos que ir a suplicar al altar sagrado, ya no necesitamos a Nami-ya—explicó tranquilamente—. La enviaremos a casa.

— ¡Yo puedo hacer esto Law!— se levantó bruscamente Nami sobresaltando a Bepo quien aún tenía su cabeza sobre su regazo.

— ¿A pesar de que no tenías poder para hacerlo en tu propio país y fuiste secuestrada por piratas? —agregó aburrido.

La rabia de Nami fue aumento cuando la hizo rememorar como se la llevó a la fuerza sin poner mucha resistencia, además del tono soporífero con el que se dirigía hacia ella. Sintió su sangre hervir a través de las venas de sus brazos.

—Estaba en desventaja—estrechó los ojos peligrosamente, dándole razones que no tenía razón para decir.

—Repito Nami-ya que no es necesario que participes en una lucha en la cual no te incumbe—comenzó a contra atacar con rudeza, levantando la voz para indicar que guardara silencio.

—Asi que puedes usarme como sacrificio pero no eres capaz de aceptar mi ayuda—resopló con ironía.

—Veo que no lo vas a entender si no lo digo claramente—rechistó mientras se levantaba de su asiento para pararse frente a ella, dejándole en claro quién era el que tomaba las decisiones allí—. Ya no eres necesaria.

Aunque era de esperarse que Nami se sintiese amenazada, su postura desafiante y sus ojos ardiendo indico todo lo contrario. Quería que se diera cuenta de que su actitud grosera y repelente ya no tenía ningún tipo de reacción, dominio o efecto sobre ella. Ambos se mandaron miradas coléricas que no parecían disminuir al pasar los segundos.

— ¡Deben estar cansados! —Interrumpió Shachi interponiéndose en su extraña lucha de miradas—. Será mejor continuar con esta discusión mañana.

—De todas formas no podemos partir ahora—concordó Penguin a su lado.

Nadie discutió su sugerencia, estando de acuerdo en que ese momento no era el adecuado para hablar de ello, además de que con la tensión era imposible llegar a un acuerdo. Nami se retiró sin decir una palabra, intentando ser detenida por Bepo que al final no pudo hacer nada para mejorar la situación entre ambos.

Su relación se volvía cada vez más tensa y con menos desconfianza. El orgullo de ambos los llevaba a un paso más lejos de ellos.

* * *

-En cuanto salió de la habitación dando taconazos contra el suelo, Nami se encerró en su habitación temporal con la cabeza echándole humos, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea lo terco que era el capitán de los Piratas del Heart, y como su orgullo le impedía recibir cualquiera ayuda que pudiera serle ofrecida.

El tono que había empleado para dejarle en claro que no era su problema fue el colmo de toda la situación, y no hizo más que darle aún más motivos para intervenir en el asunto aunque no estuviese de acuerdo.

No se dio cuenta desde hace cuánto había estado paseando de un lado a otro en la habitación, jalándose de los cabellos y pasando sus pies por la alfombra una y otra vez hasta que se detuvo para tomar asiento y tomar un largo suspiro para relajar sus músculos tensos.

Ella tampoco se rendiría, su razonamiento ilógico para que no se involucrara solo le daba más razones para querer hacerlo.

No lo pensó dos veces antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación para buscarlo, sabía que era algo infantil actuar como una niña caprichosa que no le permitían hacer lo que se le antojase, pero sentía que en parte era su responsabilidad tratar con aquella batalla, y aún más luego de descubrir la verdad oculta detrás de toda aquel asunto.

En cuanto estuvo enfrente de la puerta la tocó inmediatamente con rudeza y unos segundos se abrió mostrando la figura inmutable de Law, quien la observo con desdén y como si en realidad estuviese esperando su visita para reclamarle. Si se sorprendió de que en verdad fuera a encararlo, no lo dejo al descubierto en lo absoluto.

—No estoy de acuerdo—se adelantó a hablar incluso antes de que el hombre le preguntase el motivo de su visita nocturna. Aunque ambos sabían perfectamente para que era—. Y nada de lo que digas me impedirá hacerlo Law.

— ¿Las mujeres de Wheatheria tienen la mala costumbre de visitar la habitación de un hombre por la noche? —desvió el tema, acercándose lentamente hacia ella mientras una sonrisa sádica comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro. La tomo de la barbilla para que enfocara sus ojos en él—. Bueno, si eres lo suficientemente tentadora Nami-ya, no me negare a hacerte compañía esta noche.

La acorraló contra la pared más cercana mientras poco a poco invadía su espacio personal, llegando hasta su cuello para aspirar su dulce aroma de mandarinas y tocar los mechones cortos de su flequillo que apenas le rozaba el mentón.

Hace días atrás, Nami le hubiese gritado, insultado e incluso golpeado por insinuársele de forma tan grosera y por tocarla deliberadamente, aunque ella estaba consciente de que particularmente no era una dama de muy buen carácter, y que su atractivo era sin duda cautivador. Sin embargo, en ese momento no pudo evitar que una suave carcajada saliera de sus labios al encontrar sus intentos de intimidarla muy divertidos como para dejar pasar la oportunidad para burlarse de él.

—Intimidarme no va a funcionar—se mofó mientras arqueaba su ceja derecha, acercándose hacía él lentamente mientras hablaba—. Yo ya no soy tu sacrificio, así que ya no es necesario continuar con toda esta ridícula farsa—le susurró suavemente en el oído para luego apartarlo de su camino e invitarse a sí misma a pasar a su habitación.

Law se quedó de piedra en el mismo lugar en el que lo dejó, chasqueando la lengua antes de rodar los ojos y permitirle hace lo que le plazca.

—Haz lo que quieras.

Nami se paseó por la habitación con curiosidad, rozando con la yema de los dedos en lomo de los libros acomodados ordenadamente en la biblioteca. La mayoría eran libros relacionados con medicina, y algunos sobre navegación u otros temas variados.

Endocrinología, enfermedades infeccionas, Gastroenterología, Anatomiza, Bioquímica, Neurología. Fueron los títulos de los libros que leyó rápidamente mientras le echaba apenas una mirada; se trataban de libros grandes, pesados y con una cantidad exagerada de páginas. Se preguntó si Law había logrado leer cada uno de ellos hasta el cansancio, ya que las bolsas oscuras debajo de sus ojos parecían indicar que se sabía cada uno al pie de la letra.

En cuanto llegó al pequeño escritorio, reconoció la cubierta vieja de terciopelo de lo que parecía ser una especie de diario. «Este es el diario que Shachi mencionó—pensó Nami extendiendo la mano para abrirlo y echarle un ojo a las escrituras».

—Debes estar decepcionado—dijo de repente, haciendo que Law se voltease para mirarla—. Por lo del altar.

— ¿A que se viene ese cambio de actitud? —se cruzó de brazos, desviando una vez más cuando ella comenzaba a hablar sobre el altar.

Nami aún seguía molesta con él, pero sentía que de alguna forma también debía disculparse con el de alguna forma. Sus prejuicios le habían cegado el juicio lo suficiente como para olvidar que Law era un ser humano también, y que por la forma en que actuaba frente a esa situación debía darse cuenta de que su infancia tampoco fue muy feliz y que eso lo había transformado en el hombre que ahora era.

Apretó su hombro izquierdo, en donde su preciado tatuaje oculto por la tela de su camiseta se encontraba. Estaba segura de que sus tatuajes tenían un significado oculto, y más que eso; también ocultaba cicatrices que a pesar de tener mucho tiempo sería incapaces de ser olvidadas.

—Todo este tiempo sólo pensé en mi misma y nunca consideré tus sentimientos o tus razones parar hacer lo que hacías—dijo suavemente lo que sería su versión de una disculpa. El silencio reino entre ellos nuevamente, Nami no esperaba una respuesta por su parte, ni tampoco la aceptación de sus palabras; sólo había dicho lo que había creído que era correcto después de un largo tiempo de pensarlo cuidadosamente.

—Este es el problema…—habló luego de un largo rato en silencio, como si hubiese pensado por un largo rato lo que iba a decir—. Sinceramente…me siento aliviado.

Nami levantó la mirada al escuchar sus palabras luego de haber estado todo ese tiempo con la cabeza abajo. Sus ojos detonaban sorpresa, con una ligera confusión y desasosiego.

—El altar sagrado solo era una leyenda transmitida en libros infantiles, y no fue hasta que Cora-san me salvo la vida que logre escuchar de ella—comenzó a relatarle y Nami sintió curiosidad de saber quién era la persona que poseía ese nombre que pronunciaba con tanta nostalgia. Pero sin querer interrumpirlo, dejó que continuase hablando—. Aunque solo fuera una mínima posibilidad, si había esperanza, pensé que una sola vida comparada con todo un país no era un precio muy alto. Eso fue lo que decidí una vez que Cora-san murió tratando de proteger ese secreto.

Nami estaba sorprendida del repentino cambio que Law estaba teniendo en ese momento, al decidir por su cuenta querer contarle todo aquello sin que ella se lo preguntase.

—Me agradó saber que podríamos usar la causa de su muerte como venganza, y a pesar de ello, en el momento en que me hablaste me sentí culpable—trago saliva antes de continuar—. Cuando era frio contigo tu actitud no cambiaba y no supe que hacer.

Nami arrugó la frente con confusión, incapaz de recordar haber hablado con él antes de su secuestro.

— ¿Law de que estás…?

—Nami-ya…—la interrumpió poniéndose frente a ella—. Desde entonces he querido poder protegerte—susurro suavemente llevando sus dedos a su mejilla, dándole apenas una caricia que la hizo sentí un ligero cosquilleo, su toque apenas la rozaba como si fuera a lastimarla si se aventurara más allá.

Sus palabras, su tacto y sus ojos cálidos hicieron que su corazón diera un vuelco.

—Nunca pensé encontrarnos de esta manera—Nami iba a tomar su mano, pero él se apartó antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo, dándose la vuelta para evitar su mirada— Continuaremos a nuestra manera, derrotar a Doflamingo como la última voluntad de Cora-san. Y tú volverás a tu país.

Nami entorno los ojos para replicar, pero Law no la dejo hablar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Lamentablemente no me pertenece **One Piece** y sus personajes son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda** y la historia de **Aoki Umi No Toraware Hime** es propiedad de **Ayamura Yuki.**

Esté es uno de los capítulos más largos que he publicado de esta historia, he tardado una eternidad escribiéndolo y arreglando los últimos detalles. He deseado publicarlo como desde hace dos semanas, pero me era imposible hacerlo ahora que he comenzado la Universidad y mi tiempo en la lapto es bastante limitado.

El siguiente capítulo es el último, y no sé cuanto tiempo me tarde escribiéndolo-sobre todo si es más largo que esté- pero espero poder hacerlo cuando antes.

Lo escribí con mucho amor e inspiración, espero que os guste.

* * *

 **Capítulo IX**

-Hace catorce años atrás.

-Corrió a través de la tierra y la hierba mojada, empapándose el ruedo del pantalón cada vez que aterrizaba en un charco de agua sucia; el líquido se había filtrado por sus zapatos, calando sus medias y pies en el proceso. Pero poco le importo escuchar el sonido del agua en sus zapatos cada vez que su pie pisaba firmemente el suelo, o la lluvia que continuaba mojándole la ropa; tenía que llegar pronto a la pequeña habitación de una posada que Corazón había alquilado hace varias semanas atrás y en donde el hombre lo esperaba desde que le encomendó una importantísima tarea según él.

En cuanto reconoció la espaciosa entrada del albergue a la distancia, apresuró el paso para cruzar la carretera y finalmente cubrirse bajo un techo. No había nadie cuando cruzo el umbral de la puerta, y cuando estuvo a punto de subir escaleras arriba, sintió la presión de una mano sobre su hombro.

— ¡Por dios! —exclamó la señora indignada, que reconoció como la dueña del lugar, una mujer regordeta de cabello castaño y con varias canas comenzando a aparecer en su cuero cabelludo. Su expresión horrorizada no se fue incluso cuando le tiró una toalla en la cabeza—. ¡Sécate antes de entrar! Mojaras todo el lugar—refunfuñó disgustada para luego dejarlo solo e irse a ocuparse de sus quehaceres.

Law le dirigió una dura mirada hasta que desapareció por la puerta de la cocina, antes de quitarse su gorro y secarse el cuello empapado mientras subía escaleras arriba hasta el cuarto piso. El rubio lo esperaba allí, sentando en el corto escritorio de manera postrado en el rincón contrario de ambas camas, mirando con concentración los papeles frente a él. En cuanto escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, Rocinante dirigió la mirada hacia el muchacho que aún continuaba secándose con el trozo de tela.

— ¡Law! —lo saludó sobresaltada, levantándose bruscamente de la silla para correr hacia él, sus pies se enredaron torpemente y cayó frente a Law, quien frunció el entrecejo en cuanto lo vio caer en el suelo.

— ¡Te más cuidado! —lo regañó en un grito hastiado con una severa mirada que el hombre ignoro completamente sonriendo infantilmente.

— ¡¿Pasó algo?!—le preguntó inmediatamente, sin importarle demasiado que aún se encontraba en el suelo, lo que hizo que Law se irritará aún más.

— ¡Levántate del suelo primero! —Le ordenó y el hombre le hizo caso rápidamente, retomando asiento en la silla no sin antes recoger su cigarrillo del suelo—. Nada ocurrió—comenzó a hablar una vez que lo vio acomodarse en la silla—. Fue un día tranquilo, hasta que comenzó a llover—explicó cuando lo vio más calmada, tranquilizándose su repentina angustia.

Law vio a su mentor suspirar de alivio mientras regresaba a terminar los papeles que no había terminado, era lo único que había hecho durante días y estaba comenzando a preocuparse. En los últimos días, el hombre le había pedido vigilar el castillo de aquel lo más cerca que pudiera, y que en caso de que algo ocurriese, le informase inmediatamente de lo que estuviese ocurriendo; nunca le había explicado el por qué tenía que hacerlo y por qué precisamente él tenía la tarea de echarle un ojo cuando el lugar poseía suficiente seguridad con guardias haciendo patrullas todos los días.

Al principio no le había interesado saber la razón, pero a medida de que las semanas rápidamente pasaron y el seguía haciéndole aquel favor, supo que al menos merecía saber que ocurría, y por qué eso era tan importante.

¿Qué importancia tenía para Corazón las personas que vivían en el castillo? ¿Y por si le importaba tanto tenía que vigilar desde lejos? Se había enterado que el Rey y la Reina habían muerto hace poco tiempo y los únicos parientes de la realeza que aún seguían con vida era sus dos pequeñas hijas, quienes debido a su corta edad no eran capaces de tomar el trono y liderar a un pueblo completo, causando que la estabilidad social decayera poco a poco y que el sistema estuviera colapsando.

— ¿Por qué importa tanto vigilar el castillo? —finalmente le preguntó, luego de re ordenar sus pensamientos y cambiarse por ropa limpia.

—Escucha Law—se volteó para encararlo luego de dar un profundo suspiro. Sabía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a hacer preguntas—. Doflamingo ha estado interesándose en este reino hace poco, fue lo último que pude escuchar antes de huir— la seriedad con que le relataba aquello causo que Law sintiese aún más curiosidad por saber que ocurría.

— ¿Por qué? —Interrogó con confusión—. Es un reino pequeño que está quedando en la ruina, apoderarse de él no le traerá ningún beneficio.

Corazón dio una sonrisa débil de orgullo antes de continuar.

—Hay cierta leyenda…Que dicta sobre alguien ligado a los dioses y maldecido con un terrible augurio.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —La mirada en sus ojos le indicó que no estaba muy seguro sobre indagar sobre el tema, pero Law sabía que confiaba en él y que le diría de todas formas.

—Existe un altar capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo a cambio de derramamiento de sangre—dijo sin respirar, conteniendo el aliento. Law nunca había creído en cuentos ni leyendas, no le parecían más que eso, pero el hombre parecía nervioso y aunque no creyera que tal altar pudiera existir, no lo juzgó mientras continuaba aclarando sus dudas.

— ¿Sangre de quién? —arqueó una ceja, cuestionando sus palabras.

—De ellas—le señaló una fotografía sacada del bolsillo de su pantalón. Dos niñas de aproximadamente seis y ocho años sonreían alegremente, su sonrisas radiantes le recordaron a su hermana menor, y sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho difícilmente de ignorar.

Aunque se tratase de una leyenda Law la creía cruel e inhumana, pero existían tantas personas codiciosas en ese mundo que no se sorprendería si alguien estuviera dispuesto a asesinar a dos niñas pequeñas a cambio de fortunas o poder.

Esa noche no pudo dormir, las pesadillas de aquel día lograban atormentar su mente haciéndole incapaz de conciliar el sueño, pero no era algo nuevo, había logrado padecer de insomnio desde aquella noche de terror y se había comenzado a acostumbrar a ello, al igual que a ver los oscuros círculos debajo de sus ojos cada vez que se miraba en el espejo.

A la mañana siguiente Corazón decidió vigilar con él cuando se enteró que una banda de piratas había anclado su barco a la costa, así que todos los días ambos se prepararon muy temprano en la mañana para realizar el trabajo.

El viernes de esa misma semana los guardias del reino estarían ocupados durante la noche, y sin su presencia, ni protección, era el momento perfecto para infiltrarse en el castillo y atacar. Corazón parecía nervioso con aquel asunto, de una forma que no había visto antes y eso le preocupaba, porque de alguna manera u otra siempre tenía que ver con su hermano Doflamingo, y él estaba más que dispuesto a pasar toda su vida evitando que sus intereses y planes tomaran acción contra personas diferentes.

No se perdonaría que más gente volviese a salir lastimada, y Law estaba preocupado por saber a cuanto era capaz de llegar para evitarlo.

Fue casi a las nueve de la noche cuando un grupo de hombres sospechosos se colaron al castillo, Rocinante no lo pensó dos veces antes de indicarle a Law que estuviese pendiente, ya que era su momento para actuar.

El palacio era enorme, la decoración atractiva y la pulcritud destacaban aún más que la fachada del edificio, que a su parecer ya era bastante impresionante. Pero a pesar de gran prestigio no podía imaginarse a sí mismo viviendo en semejante lugar, el lugar carecía de calidez de un hogar y podía imaginarse que se trataba de la ausencia de ambos reyes difuntos.

Le sorprendió lo desierto que el lugar se encontraba, ni un alma había logrado ver en todo el rato que llevaba allí, haciendo más fácil deslizarse por las habitaciones sin ser detenidos por algún sirviente. Ni siquiera se habían topado con algún guardia real, y se sorprendía de la incompetente seguridad del lugar, pero por suerte Corazón se preocupaba por el bienestar de las princesas y estaba allí para cerciorarse de que se encontraran perfectamente.

Siguió a Corazón por todos los pasillos hasta que lograron escuchar los susurros de voces lejanas, apenas murmullos incapaces de ser entendidos a menos que se acercaran un poco más. El rubio le dio una señal para que se mantuviera siempre detrás de él, mientras avanzaban con pasos cortos y silenciosos.

—Calm—Rocinante susurró, cancelando con su fruta del diablo los ruidos causados por él, asegurándose de ser sigiloso en cuanto a su acercamiento.

Ambos se asomaron por el hueco de la puerta entrecerrada, en donde la luz se filtraba por poco cayendo en el suelo debajo de sus pies. Law visualizo a cuatro hombres en la habitación, todos armados de pies a cabeza y con sonrisas enormes dibujadas en sus rostros.

—Entonces… ¿Cuál de ustedes dos será la que me hará el hombre más rico del mundo? —habló el que parecía ser el jefe de la banda, apuntando con pistola las cabezas de ambas niñas.

Nami empujó a su hermana mayor atrás de su espalda en una postura defensiva, mirando con rabia al hombre que amenazaba con su vida.

—No sabemos de qué estás hablando imbécil. Piérdete—le escupió con fiereza haciendo que el hombre arrugara la frente de rabia.

A pesar de que Law hubiera considerado su valentía como un acto estúpido y arriesgado, no pudo evitar sorprenderse de la forma en que sus ojos parecían arder con tan solo una mirada, nunca había visto una mirada tan fría y cálida la vez y la forma en que está parecía intimidar a cualquier persona que la viera, aunque esta fuera un animal, un anciano o incluso un pirata con un precio alto por su cabeza.

—Tiene una mirada muy seria para ser una mocosa—comentó otro de los hombres a su lado, cruzándose los brazos mientras las veía a ambas.

— Decidamos rápido y nos deshacemos de la otra…

— ¿Estas demente? — El moreno preguntó con ironía—. No sabemos cuál de ellas es la que tiene la maldición y no podemos arriesgarnos a escoger a la equivocada.

— Llevemos a ambas— decidió el jefe—. No me importa tener que derramar la sangre de ambas con tal de que el deseo se haga realidad.

Los otros piratas asintieron y se aproximaron hacia ellas para tomarlas a la fuerza, ambas comenzaron a luchar contra su agarre, haciendo que su paciencia comenzara a agotarse. Uno de ellos tomó a Nojiko fuertemente del brazo, ocasionando que esta diera un pequeño alarido de dolor.

— ¡No toques a mi hermana hijo de puta! —gritó Nami mordiendo en la mano al pirata que la mantenía atrapada para ir corriendo hacia donde su hermana se encontraba para ayudarla.

El siguiente movimiento hizo que a Law de alguna manera le hirviera la sangre, el Capitán golpeo a Nami en la mejilla haciéndola caer en el suelo dejándola aturdida y con una mano agarrándose pómulo magullado. Nojiko la auxilió de inmediato aunque sus manos temblaran de miedo, para preguntarle y asegurarse de que estuviera.

Law se giró rápidamente a su derecha para decirle a Corazón que era su oportunidad para actuar, pero abrió los ojos al encontrar que no estaba a su lado. En el momento en que devolvió su mirada a la escena, encontró a su mentor golpeando al primer hombre mientras que las niñas se apartaban de la lucha, tan sorprendidas como él.

Lo había visto pocas veces luchar, y la mayoría ni siquiera había sido un combate serio con un enemigo fuerte, y por primera vez podía presenciar aunque fuese por un minuto sus habilidades en combate mano a mano. Sus movimientos eran osados, ni siquiera dudaban en hacer un golpe aunque algunos fueran fácilmente esquivados, sus piernas largas le permitían desplazarse rápido para atacar a sus oponentes y esquivar los golpes que venían de frente.

Corazón era fuerte, y Law quería aprender tanto de él como pudiera.

El más alto de ellos sacó una pistola cuando Rocinante estaba ocupado con el Capitán, y no dudo en dispararle en el hombro para debilitarlo. Law estuvo a punto de intervenir para ayudarlo, si no fuera porque Rocinante se levantó como si la bala no le hubiera hecho ningún daño y se dispuso a atacarlo luego de acabar con el que estaba luchando anteriormente.

En unos minutos todos los piratas estaban tendidos inconsciente en el suelo, y el rubio respiraba agitadamente mientras se tocaba el hombro herido y se arrodillaba con dificultad.

— ¡Cora-san! —gritó Law saliendo de su escondite, aproximándose al hombre herido para comprobar que la herida no estuviera sangrando demasiado y que la bala no se hubiese atascado profundamente en su carne.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó tímidamente Nami, haciendo que ambos fijaran su atención en ambas niñas. Sus ojos demostraban preocupación, pero mantuvo la distancia solo para asegurarse de que no venían a por ellas también.

—Es solo una herida pequeña—les sonrió cálidamente Rocinante, intentando tranquilizar el pánico de ambas—. ¿Les hicieron daño?

Nojiko y Nami se miraron entre si antes de acercarse un poco más.

—Estamos bien—ambas negaron con la cabeza.

—Sin embargo este golpe—susurró antes de alargar su mano hasta el rostro de Nami, quien reaccionó retrocediendo sobre sus pasos, pero al ver la mirada amigable y la forma en la que está de alguna extraña forma la reconfortaba, Nami se acercó nuevamente para dejarlo inspeccionar la contusión—. Con un poco de hielo bajara la hinchazón.

— ¡Ah! ¡Tu herida! —exclamó Nami con sorpresa al ver que la sangre comenzaba a salir a borbones de la herida. De los bolsillos de su pantalón de pijama verdad, Nami sacó un pañuelo y lo presionó suavemente para detener un poco la hemorragia.

—Gracias señorita—le guiñó el ojo, causando un leve tono rosa apenas notable en sus mejillas.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —quiso saber Nojiko con la nariz arrugada, aún se encontraba desconfiada de la presencia de ambos, pero antes de que alguno de los pudiera siquiera abrir la boca para responder, los gritos de los guardias hicieron eco por el pasillo.

—Debemos irnos Law—le avisó al niño quien asintió rápidamente para ir ayudarlo a levantarse e ir rápidamente hacia la ventana para una rápida escapada. Ambos se lanzaron por la ventana bajo la mirada de las dos niñas que corrieron para ver si se encontraban bien luego de caer por semejante altura.

— ¡Espera! —Nami intentó detenerlos—. ¡Nos salvaste al menos deberíamos agradecértelo! A su lado Nojiko intentó detener a su hermana de saltar también desde el segundo piso para perseguirlos.

—Nuestra única recompensa es que estés a salvo—se volteó para responderle—. Prometo algún día devolverte tu pañuelo señorita—dijo bajando la cabeza antes de correr hacia el bosque y perderse en la penumbra de la noche.

— ¡Nami! ¡Nojiko! —escuchaban que las llamaban la voz familiar de Bellemere, que venía corriendo hacia ellas con suma preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

— ¡Bellemere! —gritaron en unísono antes de correr en su dirección y abrazarlas.

— ¿Están bien? ¿Les hicieron daño? —Bellemere habló mientras inspeccionaba a ambas de pies a cabeza y revisaba sus brazos y piernas. Su rostro se horrorizó cuando visualizo el golpe de Nami en su rostro y el apretón de Nojiko en su brazo.

—Estamos bien—la tranquilizó Nojiko antes de que entrara en pánico.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Genzo se encargó el mismo de esposar a los piratas para llevarlos directamente a la prisión. Su rostro estaba totalmente arrugado, su mandíbula tensa hizo que los demas entendieran que lo mejor era darle espacio. Luego de dejar la responsabilidad de llevar a los prisioneros, Genzo se acercó a las tres con una sonrisa forzada para no perturbar el momento con su amargura.

— ¿Qué paso? —las interrogó a ambas luego de agacharse a su altura.

— ¡Cora-san nos salvó! —gritó Nami excitada, recordando que el niño que venía con su salvador lo había llamado de esa forma.

— ¿Cora-san? —ambos adultos preguntaron confundidos, mirándose entre ellos antes de ver a las niñas nuevamente.

—Un hombre y un niño aparecieron de la nada y acabaron con los piratas—explicó Nojiko con más detalle, suspirando ante la actitud confiada de su hermana con ambos extraños.

— ¡Dijo que volvería a regresarme el pañuelo de mamá! —señaló Nami con entusiasmo.

— ¡Nami! —La regañó su hermana con un codazo—. No los conoces, podrían hacernos daño si lo quisieran.

— ¡Si hubieran querido hacernos daños lo hubieran hecho! —contratacó ahora molesta—. ¡Nos salvaron!

—Está bien Nami—Bellemere la calmó con una mano en su hombro y una sonrisa antes de abrazarlas fuertemente, casi asfixiándolas.

— ¡Bellemere! —se quejaron ambas en tono de broma antes de corresponder su abrazo.

Nami esa noche antes de dormir se quedó viendo la ventana un buen rato mientras su hermana dormía plácidamente. Esperaba volver a verlos, era una promesa y ella estaría esperándolos.

* * *

Nami espero por su regreso, días, semanas e incluso meses, pero ella tenía la esperanza de volver a ver a su salvador y poder darle un agradecimiento adecuado, aunque todos le dijeran que nunca iría. La cosas era que Corazón siempre había estado allí, solo que ella nunca se había dado cuenta.

Durante sus escapadas del castillo, sus fiestas de cumpleaños e incluso en las visitas anuales a la tumba de sus padres, Corazón siempre estuvo allí, vigilándole y asegurándose de que estuviese bien.

Fue una noche en que Bellemere se acercó a él para hablar finalmente, luego de varios meses si entablar una conversación.

—Así que eras tú después de todo—el rubio escuchó una voz familiar a sus espaldas, acercándose al escondite que se supone debía mantenerse en secreto para mantener la distancia y evitar se atrapado.

—No esperaba que me encontraras tan pronto.

—De hecho sabía que no podía tratarse de otra persona—sonrió levemente antes de extenderle un cigarrillo.

El hombre saco un encendedor de su bolsillo y coloco el fuego en la punta antes de darle entregarle uno a ella y llevarse el otro a los labios. Ambos dieron una calada grande antes de que Bellemere retomara la palabra.

—Nami te sigue esperando. Lo miró tratando de analizar su repentina reacción de tensión en su cuerpo, peo estaba segura de que él lo sabía perfectamente y que prefería mantenerse entre las sombras y no exponerse de nuevo.

—Lo sé—respondió mirándole por el rabillo del ojo—. Pero es mejor no acercarme a ella por ahora.

— ¿Cuál es tu propósito aquí Rocinante? —Preguntó directamente en el punto, viéndole a los ojos en busca de respuestas—. ¿De quién las estas protegiendo?

—De la inhumanidad—masculló soplando el humo de tabaco fuera de su boca, disfrutando de la sensación de la nicotina en sus pulmones. Aunque Bellemere no le había quedado del todo claro cuál era su propósito allí, dejo de preguntarle sobre sus motivos y en cambio continúo con otro tema de comunicación como en los viejos tiempos.

Esa fue la última vez que Bellemere vio con vida a su querido y viejo amigo, y el día en que se enteró de su muerte nunca se sintió tan devastada.

* * *

-Cuatro años después.

Se escabulló entre las personas con rapidez, esquivándoles mientras se aseguraba de que la comida entre sus brazos no acabara en el suelo. Aún a los lejos podía oír los gritos de aquel vendedor desafortunado al cual le había robado varias veces antes, diciéndoles obscenidades y asegurándole que se las pagaría en cualquier momento en el futuro, pero no le prestó atención a sus amenazas, ni tampoco a los espectadores que veían las escena con ojos entrometidos.

Cuando se aseguró de estar lo suficientemente lejos del puesto al que había robado y de la vista de cualquier persona, se escondió en un callejón solitario para darse el banquete que llevaba deseando desde hace varios días. Luego de la muerte de Corazón las cosas se habían vuelto aún más difíciles para él, tratando de sobrevivir con el poco dinero que había podido de darle, que duró apenas semanas aunque se había cerciorado de alargarlo lo más que pudiera.

Llevaba días sin comer, no tenía un hogar y se estaba cansando de tener que robar para poder mantenerse con vida.

Le dio un mordisco al trozo de pan que descansaba sobre sus manos sucias, gimiendo cuando el alimento llegó a su estómago vacío. Odiaba el sabor de la masa en cualquier tipo de pan, pero esta vez se alegraba de tener aquel trozo para calmar sus ansias de comida.

. Estaba tan consumido con llenar su estómago, que no se dio cuenta de la persona detrás de él hasta que sintió un agarrón firme sobre su hombro.

—Así que eres tú eres el ladronzuelo del que se habla en el centro—dijo una voz ronca y tosca, la cual no era para nada conocida para él.

Era un hombre alto y fornido, con cicatrices cubriendo su rostro gran parte de su rostro y acompañado de un enorme bigote cubriendo sus labios. Su vestimenta le hizo saber de inmediato de que se trataba de uno de los hombres de la Guardia Real, pero el remolino en su cabeza que giraba cada vez que el viento soplaba fue lo que captó mayormente su atención.

Law se apartó bruscamente de su agarre y le disparo una mirada de suspicacia, el hombre no pareció inmutarse por ella.

—Esta vez te dejaré ir con una condición—dijo seriamente con sus labios en una línea recta—. Si vuelves a robar y yo vuelvo a encontrarte, iras directo a la prisión. Se lo que es no tener nada con que comer, pero robar no es la mejor solución.

Cuando le dio la espalda y continuo con su camino, Law no pudo decidir si en verdad tenía suerte o había sido solo mera casualidad encontrarse con un hombre considerado, pero aquella advertencia le indicó la próxima vez tendría que estar más alerta si alguien lograba alcanzarlo o si no terminaría pudriéndose en la cárcel.

—Eres muy evidente ya sabes—escuchó nuevamente otra irreconocible voz está vez más aguda e infantil. Law alzó su vista para encontrar a una niña de cabello rojizo sentada en las escaleras sonriéndole con orgullo, lanzando con su mano derecha una de las manzanas que había robado hace pocos minutos haciéndola girar en el aire antes de atraparla nuevamente y repetir el movimiento varias veces—. Genzo es astuto pero sigue siendo un anciano, es fácil engañarlo cuando sabes cómo hacerlo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —gruñó al ver su desayuno siendo interrumpido nuevamente, y parte de él siendo robado por aquella niña que su mentor lucho tanto por proteger. No se sorprendía de verla allí, había escuchado rumores sobre que una de las princesas salía a escondidas del castillo, causando que los guardias reales tuvieran que dejar sus puestos para ir a buscarla en el pueblo.

Ver su brillante sonrisa dolía, y su corazón nublado por el sufrimiento no podía evitar atribuirle tal pecado a pesar de que muy en el fondo sabía que no tenía la culpa de sus desgracias, pero de esa forma era más sencillo.

—Solo darte un consejo—se levantó mientras le lanzaba la manzana de vuelta y se acercaba con pasos lentos hacía su dirección—. Te atrapan porque destacas demasiado, procura ser más cauteloso la próxima vez que lo hagas—sonrió altiva, con un pequeño brillo lascivo en sus pupilas, mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su abrigo una bolsa repleta de monedas de oro—. Tómalo.

—No quiero tu dinero—escupió apartando su mano de un golpe, como si lo hubiese insultado de la peor forma posible. Law no estaba allí para causarle lastima a las personas y muchos menos a alguien como ella, que lo tenía todo mientras a él no le quedaba nada.

—Lo necesitaras—suspiró antes de agacharse para recogerla y tirársela en el pecho, obligándolo a tomarlo a la fuerza—. Si crees que puedes seguir viviendo así entonces tírala o dásela a alguien más.

Huyó antes de que pudiera responderle algo más, dejándolo con la sangre hirviendo por la rabia. Su orgullo le impedía tomar la ayuda que se le fue ofrecida, pero sabía que no podría seguir sobreviviendo de esa forma, ni seguir robando.

Lo guardo a pesar de jurar no gastar aquel dinero, pero la necesidad lo llevó a usarlo aun cuando sentía que no era correcto, y aunque no quería admitirlo, esa sola bolsa le salvó la vida.

Cuando logró reunir dinero suficiente decidió irse de allí, ese no era su lugar y tenía otros propósitos más importantes que cuidar de una princesa.

Partió a Sallo Island dejando atrás las promesas que alguna vez prometió cumplir.

* * *

-Diez años después.

Nami huyó de la habitación sin mirar atrás y se encerró en habitación el resto de la noche mientras las palabras de Law aun rondaban por su cabeza, no entendía cómo es que él era capaz de hacerla confundir de aquella manera, nunca antes en su vida había tenido problemas en saber lo que sentía, ni mucho menos dudaba de lo que iba hacer una vez que se lo proponía, pero esta vez ni siquiera era capaz de ordenar sus pensamientos y tomar una decisión sensata.

—. «Law maldito bastardo—pensó Nami mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza».

Pero a pesar de la controversia en su mente, de algo si estaba absolutamente segura. Estaba furiosa, y no solo por la forma en que le prohibió involucrarse en la batalla cuando él mismo la secuestró en primer lugar, sino porque le pidió que los olvidar a pesar de todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos.

Apretó el objeto en su mano recordando por un momento que lo había robado de su oficina, era como si cada vez que pensaba en él su mente olvidaba otras cosas importantes, y no estaba segura si eso era algo malo o bueno esta vez.

Tomó asiento en la suave colcha mientras tomaba una decisión por cuenta propia, y esta vez no le importaría si Law estuviese de acuerdo o no, porque de todas formas no lo sabría hasta que fuese demasiado tarde.

Sonrió curvando las esquinas de sus labios ligeramente.

Marcó el número que tenía grabado en su memoria mientras la emoción crecía en su pecho, sus dedos temblaron ante el temor de que no contestaran, pero confiaba en que al menos uno de ellos estuviera pendiente del Den Mushi a esas horas.

Espero pacientemente hasta que alguien contestara al otro lado de la línea, pero cuando los segundos pasaron y nada pasaba, Nami comenzó a cuestionar si contestarían debidos a los peligros que conllevaba siquiera levantar el micrófono.

—Vamos chicos…—susurró en desespero.

— ¡¿Aló?! ¡Aquí el Thousand Sunny! —se escucharon un alboroto de repente haciendo que Nami se quedara unos segundos en silencio conmocionada y alejándose del caracol para evitar quedarse sorda en el proceso.

— ¡¿Luffy por qué contestaste!? —Nami reconoció la asustadiza voz de Ussop, temiendo por que sean llevados a una prisión ahora que Luffy había revelado su posición—. ¡Ahora sabrán nuestra ubicación!

— ¡Soy el futuro Rey de los piratas! —gritó nuevamente, ignorando los regaños por parte de los otros miembros de la tripulación.

—Luffy…—Nami susurró con melancolía, esperando que la oyeran entre aquel bullicio.

—¡ ¿Nami?! —vociferó Luffy sin poder creerlo—. ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡¿Estas herida?! —preguntó apenas logrando vocalizar y hacer entendibles sus preguntas. Nami no pudo evitar que una pequeña lágrima de felicidad abandonará su ojo.

—Cálmate Luffy estoy bien—dio una carcajada ante su preocupación.

— ¡Nami-swan! —Lloriqueó Sanji luego de arrebatarle el caracol a Luffy—. ¡¿Ese capitán de mierda te ha tocado!?

—Escuchen chicos…—Nami intentó calmarlos, pero las miles de preguntas y lloriqueos les impedían prestar atención a lo realmente importante—. ¡Chicos! —gritó alzando la voz.

—Te escucho Nami—fue el turno de Robin de hablar, luego de tomar el caracol al ver que ninguno de ellos escucharían lo que tenía para decir. Nami suspiro de alivio al recordar que Robin al parecer era la única con la cabeza puesta en su cuello y capaz de dejar a lado su preocupación para prestarle atención.

—No tengo mucho tiempo para entrar en detalles—comenzó a explicar, dándose cuenta de que los gritos podrían alertar a los otros miembros de la tripulación del Heart—. Fui secuestrado por los Piratas del Heart, pero las circunstancias han cambiado.

—Oe Nami ¿De qué estás hablando? —La interrumpió el espadachín con acidez, cuestionando rápidamente lo que tenía para pedirles.

—Sé que suena extraño—le dio la razón sabiendo que para ellos debía ser confuso—. Pero no hay tiempo de explicarles todo, mañana me enviaran de vuelta a Wheatheria ¿en dónde se encuentra el Sunny?

—Ha sido difícil navegar sin ti Nami—admitió Franky tomando la palabra—. Pero nos hemos mantenido cerca de Wheatheria, no creo que tardemos más de un día en llegar.

—Perfecto—dijo Nami tratando de acabar rápidamente con la conversación antes de alguien fuera a su habitación—. Este es el plan…

* * *

Al día siguiente se despertó por el balanceó descontinuo de la nave indicándole que se encontraban actualmente en la superficie, se hubiera alegrado más si no fuera porque tendría que abandonar el submarino ese mismo día y despedirse de todos los tripulantes.

Se lavó la cara con agua fría para despertar sus ojos pesados, justo en el momento en que llamaron a su puerta. Al abrirla no se sorprendió de encontrar a Bepo con el rostro afligido, avisándole que había llegado la hora de partir.

El oso la condujo por los pasillos del submarino hasta llegar a la cubierta sin decir una sola palabra y sin mirarla a la cara, acampándola en sus últimos minutos en el navío.

La mayoría de los Piratas del Heart se encontraban de pie allí para despedirla, uno más tristes que otros, pero todos con una extraña sensación de amargura. Nami odiaba las despedidas aunque estás fueran solo momentáneas, y casi siempre trataba de evitarlas al escapar antes de tener que enfrentarlas, pero esta vez se encontró incapaz de hacerle algo así a Bepo y a los demás y decidió hacerlo recordándose que esta no sería la última vez que los vería, aunque ellos no lo supieran.

Busco con la mirada al Capitán del submarino, pero como ella ya había predicho, no se encontraba entre los hombres; Shachi negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta de a quien estaba buscando, y esa era la respuesta que necesitaba para tomar el valor de partir finalmente.

Abrazo a Bepo fuertemente antes de dedicarle una sonrisa comprensiva, indicándole que todo estaría bien y que no había necesidad de estar triste.

—Estoy segura que no volveremos a ver—intentó tranquilizarlo, enredando su mano a su pata derecha antes de darle un ligero apretón y pasar a despedirse del resto. Rodeó con sus brazos rápidamente a Shachi y a Penguin antes de abordar el pequeño barco junto con Jean Bart, que se encargaría de llevarla devuelta a su país natal.

Una vez abordó se despidió una vez más agitando las manos y regalando sonrisas para que ninguno siguiera mostrando aquellas tristes miradas. Le partía el corazón ve la mirada decepcionada de Bepo, ambos habían logrado volverse muy unidos en el tiempo que estuvo con ellos y deseó poder quedarse un poco más con él.

Lo último que vio antes de que bajaran el bote fueron los ojos de Law viéndola desde la ventana, manteniendo sus distancias de ella como siempre había hecho. Ni siquiera había ido a despedirse, pero no era como si igual hubiera esperado a que lo hiciera.

Sólo se quedaron viendo el uno al otro hasta que sus ojos ya no fueron capaz de encontrarse.

* * *

-Tenía suerte de que la ventana era lo suficientemente ancha como para que todo su cuerpo pudiera pasar por allí, pero aún asi no fue fácil cuando el vidrio se quedó atascado en la mitad y el ruido que hacia al intentar forzarlo llenaría la atención de Jean Bart fuera del baño.

Le tomó casi diez minutos obligar a su cuerpo a tornarse en una extraña forma para poder pasar por el agujero, pero en cuanto lo logró y tuvo finalmente sus pies sobre la tierra, no lo pensó dos veces antes de andar por el callejón atrás del edificio para abandonar la zona antes de que se diera cuenta.

Robó un pedazo de tela larga, parda y áspera del tendedor de una casa mientras se escabullía entre los callejones de los edificios para alcanzar el mercado abarrotado de personas, era la oportunidad perfecta para mezclarse con la gente y pasar desapercibida.

Logró cubrirse el cabello y la ropa para que nadie pudiera reconocerla y así aproximarse hasta el puerto sin que nadie detuviera su camino. Estuvo a punto de girar hacia la esquina cuando reconoció el cuerpo robusto de Jean Bart caminando a toda prisa por las calles, buscándola.

Era grosero por su parte escaparse de su cuidado cuando lo único que quería era asegurarse de que llegara bien a casa luego de haber sido secuestrada por su capitán, pero era algo que tenía que hacer y se obligó a dar la vuelta para tomar otro camino y apresurar el pasó para perderlo y llegar a su destino.

Mientras Nami se alejaba de su acompañante con quien se supone que debería estar, recordó la primera vez que conocía a Luffy en una de sus tantas salidas al castillo. Él ambiente alegre y el ruido ensordecedor de las calles la transportó a su ciudad natal, a un día en particular en una de sus tantas escapadas del castillo.

Desde el primer ataque cuando era niña, Genzo y Bellemere se habían asegurado de que no saliese del castillo por su propia seguridad, así que sus caminatas por la playa y sus montadas a caballo fueron anulados desde ese momento, y Nami no estuvo muy feliz con la decisión; así que tomó las medidas necesarias para realizar un plan de escape a la ciudad, evadiendo a los guardias y regresar hasta una en que su presencia era estrictamente necesaria. No tardaron demasiado en darse cuenta de que lo hacía, pero nunca supieron cómo era que lograba escaparse.

Luffy siempre fue un niño energético, y la primera vez que lo vio se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de comida que podía engullir sin atragantarse, solo fue necesario que le diera algo de comer y rápidamente Luffy se hizo su amigo. Poco después conoció a Zoro, quien no le importaba nada más que convertirse en el mejor espadachín del mundo, pero aunque negara querer se parte de la tripulación pirata de Luffy, rápidamente se envolvió en su carácter, como lo habían hecho cada sombrero de paja.

Cuando le pidió ser parte de su tripulación, cumplir su sueño de navegar por el mar y construir el mapa más grande del mundo, Nami no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad. Finalmente alguien aparte de su familia creía en lo que ella era capaz de hacer, y en lo que tanto soñaba desde niña sin burlarse de su enorme sueño de ser una navegante a pesar de ser la futura princesa de un reino.

En cuanto el olor agua salina inundo sus fosas nasales, una sonrisa de felicidad creció a lo largo de su rostro. El sol se alzaba en lo alto del cielo azul, el mar se agitaban de un lado a otro creando pequeñas olas que acompañaban al viento que soplaba en su rostro.

Su amplia y brillante sonrisa no dejo su rostro, y mucho menos cuando reconoció la imponente y familiar figura del Thousand Sunny que destacaba entre todo los barcos del puerto. Allí su tripulación la esperaba desde el momento en que ella le pidió tiempo a Luffy para poder aceptar su petición.

Ahora su momento había llegado.

* * *

-Una semana después.

— ¿Está seguro de que Nami-san esté bien? —Bepo le preguntó tres días después de que su compañero Jean Bart llegara con las noticias del escape de Nami. El oso había comenzado a notar su repentino cambió de humor en los últimos días, sobre todo cuando obligó a Nami a irse de vuelta a su país, y al enterarse de que escapó.

En el momento en que Jean Bart llegó con un rostro preocupado a dale las noticias al resto de la tripulación, Law fu el único que no comentó nada al respecto, ni siquiera cuando no se había oído de su regreso. Bepo lo vio leer el periódico cada mañana, sabiendo que buscaba cualquier noticia que la implicara a pesar de que no había opinado nada sobre la situación.

Shachi y Penguin habían querido preguntarle desde aquel día, pero sabiendo que su mal humor seguía allí, prefirieron darle todo el espacio que necesitaba para relajarse y pensar en los planes para acabar con Doflamingo.

—Ella es capaz de cuidarse sola, es una mujer adulta—comenzó a responder apartando la mirada de la madera frente a él—. Su escape no es algo de lo que deberían preocuparse, sino de la batalla que se aproxima.

Con aquella respuesta Bepo fue capaz de confirmar sus sospechas, conocía a Law desde hace mucho tiempo, había aprendido a leer cada una de sus reacciones y sentimientos aunque no demostrara ninguno y sabía cuándo su Capitan estaba mintiendo, pero también que no quería hacerlos preocupar.

Law tenía la tendencia de alejar a las personas que quería para que no salieran lastimadas, una mala costumbre productor de tantas perdidas. Bepo sabía que Nami había sido capaz de lidiar con su dura cabeza y que de alguna forma había logrado meterse en su corazón.

No indagó más en el tema antes de salir de la habitación, su estrés por la batalla contra el Shichibukai ya abarcaba casi toda su mente al igual sus horas de sueño, y él no quería tener que darle más en que pensar.

Solo esperaba que Nami estuviera bien, y que en un futuro fuera capaz de calmar los demonios de su capitán antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Varios días más tarde, el submarino de los Piratas del Heart se aproximaba a las costas de Dressrosa para la batalla final, Trafalgar Law había trazado un plan meticulosamente calculado para cumplir con una de las últimas voluntades de Donquixote Rocinante antes de morir.

Ancló el navío en un lugar de fácil accesibilidad antes de bajar a tierra y emprender su camino hacia la ciudad. Law llevaba fuertemente agarrada la empuñadura de su Nodachi mientras caminaba con pasos lentos, con Shachi y Penguin siguiéndole los pasos varios centímetros atrás suyos.

Todos parecían nerviosos, pero estaban dispuestos a acompañar a su Capitan hasta el final, aunque ganaran la batalla o perdieran la vida en el intento.

— ¡Law te estábamos esperando! —Exclamó la irritante voz del rubio en cuanto lo vio acercarse, levantando los brazos y con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro—. ¡Hiciste un buen trabajo aquí en venir hasta aquí! Pero…

Law observo a cada uno de los miembros de la Familia Donquixote, de pie cerca de la cabeza de la familia, preparados y listos para pelear de ser necesario. Sus hombres a sus espaldas mantenían sus manos sobre sus armas, para atacar en el momento en que su Capitan ordenase el primer golpe-

—Yo solo tengo un solo objetivo Law…—hizo una pausa, mientras en su frente se marcaban unas muy notables venas—. Y es asesinarte.

Antes de que alguien pudiese agregar o decir una palabra, fueron interrumpidos por un estrepitoso ruido provenir del cielo arriba de ellos que atrajo la atención de todas las personas allí presentes. El ruido se oía cada vez más claro y cerca, hasta que pudieron ver un punto negro volar en el aire, que se hacía más grande a medida de que seguía cayendo.

— ¿Qué demonios…?—susurró Shachi con una mueca de aturdimiento, tratando de buscar una idea lógica de lo que estuviera viendo. En cuanto la figura comenzó a hacerse más grande, los ojos de todos se abrieron con perplejidad y abandonaron el terreno para evitar ser aplastados.

En cuestión de segundos, la figura de un barco aterrizo en medio de la ciudad de Dressrosa, causando pánico entre los pobladores que Vivian allí. Una nube de tierra y escombros impidieron reconocer el navío hasta que el humo se comenzó a dispersar y el sonido de varias voces comenzó a hacer eco hasta ellos.

— ¡Eso fue muy divertido! ¡Quiero volver a hacerlo! —una voz infantil y aguda se escuchó entre la nube de polvo.

—Con el demonio vamos a volver a hacer eso—otra voz se escuchó, más grave y tosca que la anterior.

— ¡Vamos Zoro no eres divertido! —se quejó el muchacho haciendo un puchero para luego levantarse y sacudir su sombrero antes de colocarlo nuevamente en su cabeza.

Poco a poco la aglomeración de tierra comenzó a disiparse y fueron capaces de ver nueve figuras aproximarse hasta ellos. En el momento en que Doflamingo reconoció a cada uno de ellos, su sonrisa creció aún más en su rostro.

— ¡Esa fue una s-u-p-e-r entrada! —añadió en cyborg haciendo una de sus típicas poses, con ambos brazos levantados.

—No quiero tener que volver a aterrizar de esa forma…—tartamudeó la voz asustadiza de Ussop. Chopper a su lado asintió rápidamente estando de acuerdo con él.

— ¡Luffy! —gritó la voz de la pelirroja con un tono enfurecido, dirigiéndose a donde su capitán estaba para darle un fuerte manotazo en la cabeza.

—Pero Nami…—se quejó sobándose el chichón que comenzaba a crecer a un lado de su cabeza.

—Es una verdadera sorpresa…tener a los Mugiwara en Dressrosa—articuló repentinamente el rubio interrumpiendo la pelea entre Luffy y Nami—. No deberías estar aquí Princesa Nami, no es un muy buen lugar para ti—sonrió en su dirección, causándole un leve escalofríos.

Law abrió los ojos con sorpresa antes de entrecerrarlos fijamente en Nami. Había dejado en claro lo que opinaba sobre que ella lo ayudara, pero después de todo debió haber supuesto lo que tramaba una vez que se escapó de Jean Bart.

Nami tomó su bastón fuertemente entre sus manos antes de dirigir una mirada seria a Doflamingo, quien no dejaba de ocultar sus brillantes dientes blancos. Bajo la mirada sorprendida de los Piratas del Heart, y las miradas orgullosas de su tripulación, Nami anunció finalmente algo que llevaba años esperando a decir.

—Soy una Mugiwara ahora.


End file.
